Munich 1923 : Our Worlds Meet
by Charlien
Summary: Edward Elric feels fonder of his new life when Alfons Heiderich decides to believe him, and in spite of his feelings, help him get back home. In the meantime, someone else has learned the truth about the other world and Edward disappears. Yaoi, EdxHei
1. Secrets

**AN: **Hi to you! This story is slightly post-movie-ish, but mostly pre-movie.

Containing graphic sexual yaoi, so consider yourself warned. More importantly, hope you'll enjoy it! And if you do, I'd be happy for any kind of feedback. Please don't forget that a small review is enough to feed the soul of the writer.

**DC: I don't own FMA, the movie, or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

--

Munich in the cold season of autumn was never silent or dead-looking, despite of the economical crisis as a consequence of the Great War. People were rather encouraged of the thought of better times ahead. It was 2:30 in the morning, but a small local pub was still crowded and lively.

"The guy I was up against was a crossing between a person and an ox," Edward Elric said disturbingly calm, after emptying another pint. The blond young man sat on a high chair by the bar, surrounded by a mob of loud, laughing people. They seemed to be interested in the babble, as always. And Edward told the stories like he usually did when he was drunk. About another world.

"How can a person be an ox?" one of the men asked dumbly.

Edward sighed, like he had to tell a kid why the sky is blue. "With alchemy, of course. You have a human, and you have an ox. Then you use alchemy to combine them together. The result is called a chimera, a crossing. But it is illegal. Human transmutation is illegal."

Alfons Heiderich sat a few feet away, eyeing his roommate with a slight twirl in his stomach, ready to break in if things got out of hand. To somehow stand guard to prevent the blond from getting into trouble. He sighed, actually wishing he could be as careless as his roommate, have another beer and listen with as much enthusiasm Edward liked. Maybe he liked this attention a little too much.

Of course Edward seemed to fully believe whatever came out of his own mouth; either the story was about artificial humans who could shift shape, or alchemy – that it was possible to change the mass of an object by drawing a circle and make the necessary energy.

It was too surreal to imagine for Alfons (and probably everyone else as well, although they pretended to believe him for the sake of fun). Alfons had tried to talk to him a lot of times before. But he knew it wouldn't change what Edward himself believed.

"My brother and I were quite talented alchemists," Edward continued. "Me and Al, we travelled a lot together all over Amestris."

Alfons sighed deep. _Here we go again._ Edward often talked about his brother from the other world. Who for some peculiar reason had the same name as him. Alphonse. Or Alfons. Edward's dream was to return to him some day.

He had told Alfons that he had to come here in exchange for his brother's life. And that he didn't yet know if his brother was still alive.

The first time Alfons had listened to the stories, he thought it was something Edward made up for the sake of fun and entertaining. It was something to laugh about. To take his mind away from other things. But after a while, he silently came to understand that to Edward, it wasn't just stories. It was his reality. Which he had to walk away from for some reason. Alfons didn't know what to believe himself.

His throat started to itch, and he coughed silently into his arm. Damned cough… It was getting worse. He felt an ache in his lungs as he crouched over in ugly contractions, as discreetly as he could. He didn't want to alarm people. But the laughter and voices and music in the pub was loud enough to tone it all down.

As he finally got rid of the sudden cough, he turned to tell Edward it was time to go home, but he stopped abruptly.

A really big, bold guy had taken notice of Edward's storytelling. He had grabbed the slim (and short, compared to the bold) ponytailed boy by the front of his shirt, and held him firmly. "You want everyone to believe that crap?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You got a problem, fatass?"

Alfons gulped. If only Edward could censor his mouth in his alcoholic state. And the other guys didn't seem to help, where they rather encouraged both of them to fight.

"Fight him like you did with that ox-man!"

"Kick his brains out!"

Alfons tried to dig his way through the horde. "That's enough! Edward, let's go!" But to his frightful annoyance, he was only shoved back by the crowd.

"Who are you calling a fatass, _shorty_?" The bold guy asked dangerously. Then he swung his fist against Edward's face.

Alfons' breath hitched into a short gasp, and wanted to look away. Edward obviously didn't stand a chance.

But somehow Edward dodged it with a perfect ease by jerking his head to the side just in time, while he still was being held by the guy's other hand.

The move obviously irritated the older. "You little…" he begun angrily. Around them the crowd was getting quite excited.

Edward eyes darkened, and closed his right hand tightly around the bold man's wrist.

The bold man blinked and gave out a squeak of pain. It was barely audible though, through all the shouting.

"I'm _not_ small," Edward answered, almost as dangerously as the older guy.

The bold guy moved fast and grabbed Ed's right arm recklessly, pulling back the sleeve of Edward's jacket, revealing the artificial metal arm.

And the bold guy suddenly smiled. Viciously. "See this, folks? This kid is a cripple. No wonder why he lost his mind."

The crowd mumbled and stared, some of them laughed.

Edward pulled himself free and held up his right arm after removing the glove which had hidden his metal fingers. He circled around, holding his hand up for everyone to see with a resolute look. "My world is similar to yours, but this is the reason why it is yet so different. In my world, no one would humiliate me for this." He staggered a little, feeling dizzy and a painful throbbing in his head from the intake of beer and whiskey.

Alfons finally reached him and took a hold of his shoulders. "Come on, buddy. It's time to go home." _Don't listen to them._

Without looking at the others, he led Edward away from the crowd towards the door.

Then the bold guy called out for him.

He turned, still holding Edward.

"It's Heiderich, right? I don't know where you found this one, but he needs help. You should consider that."

Alfons didn't answer and pretended not to hear the last part that was shouted out after them.

"_A cripple doesn't belong with us Germans!"_

_--_

"There are stars outside," Edward gazed up while they strolled down the dark street in Munich. It was a chilly night in October, but it felt like the winter was coming already. Alfons took care of most of the walking, having Edward's human arm draped over his shoulder, dragging most of his weight. Although, he secretly didn't mind the chance to hold Edward.

"Look!" Edward pointed, forcing Alfons to slow down. Edward smiled a thin smile. "I've always believed that it is the same sky as in my world."

"You should button up your coat properly, or you'll get sick," Alfons commented.

Edward brushed it off. "You worry too much. I never even get sick in this world."

Alfons narrowed. Why was Edward always talking that way? It was starting to freak him out. Still, he wanted to understand.

"My world and your world," Edward said. "It's the same stars. And the same moon. What do you think, Alfons?"

"Yeah, probably," Alfons said dully. He hadn't meant for his reply to sound that way, and hoped Edward didn't notice.

"That's one of the reasons why I got interested in astronomy. It isn't at all like alchemy, but it is just as interesting."

"Sure Edward."

Oblivious to his tone, Edward continued. "I will never give up on finding a way to go back. I will... definitely go back someday."

Alfons didn't know what to reply to that.

Edward gazed at his roommate with his golden coloured eyes, and the silence remained until they were back inside their small apartment close to the centre of the city.

Alfons didn't let go of his roommate until they reached Ed's room. Edward fell asleep momentarily, lying half across the bed with all his clothes on.

Alfons lingered for a moment, shaking his head with a small smile. "You're a weird one, you know that right?" He bent down and gently dragged off Edward's shoes. Then he threw his cover over him.

Subsequently he went to his own bed, just to find himself unable to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, exploring the old spots on the walls with his eyes. They had found a quite decent apartment some months ago when they had both jumped off their school year. It was as expensive as they could allow themselves to afford. At least it had two bedrooms, hot water and lights, and the window in his bedroom viewed the street from the 3rd floor.

In contrary to Edward, Alfons liked the sound of the city. Liked the sound of the motors, cars driving past and the people walking hastily by for their daily shopping. Edward's bedroom was on the other side of the house. His window pointed down at a silent backyard with no traffic.

Alfons liked cars and enjoyed seeing them passing by. He had decided to put away some of the money he earned at the rocket factory, to buy his own. But of course he liked rockets better. When he first met Edward, they found themselves both interested in rockets and astronomy. It led to discussions, revealing of some of their dreams, which led to a friendship. After studying together for a year, they decided to come to Munich together.

Edward had a great ability to calculate and analyze work in his head. Alfons had joined a rocket building team, led by an old friend of his father. Shortly after he introduced Edward to his colleges at the rocket factory; they were all pleased to hire him. Edward always did a great job, and was good at drawing fresh sketches of rockets and new ideas.

The sponsors were usually fond of Edward's ideas, and thanks to him, they had enough money to continue their work.

The problem was certain issues he had. Edward rarely committed himself with other people, or talked about himself (except when he was drunk and liked the attention, which usually led people to think he was nuts). His favourite hobby was to sit by himself and read. Edward never asked questions. Edward never answered questions. He was just there, watching the world pass by. But still, Alfons couldn't help but simply like everything about Edward, no matter what other people said behind his back.

Alfons closed his eyes with a slight smile, and kept them close until he finally dozed off, totally exhausted.

--

The next morning, Edward opened his eyelids to the bright autumn light through the window. He hadn't taken the time or money to buy curtains. He sat up drowsily, feeling a small aching pain in his head. He agreed with himself that he could've been without those last cups of whiskey. His throat still burned, and the dizziness made it hard to focus on the floor on his way to the bathroom.

His long blond hair hung loosely by his shoulders. He put bound it up in the usual ponytail and threw some water in his face to wipe of the worst traces of drowsiness and hangover.

Alfons was still asleep when Edward disappeared out the door.

Down under, Edward found a humming Gracia Schmidt, working with a bouquet of tulips in her flower shop. She was the house owner. Edward barely ever spoke to her. She reminded him too much of his own world. But neither was he impolite towards her. She was always smiling and kind to him, since Edward had already known from the moment he first saw her that it was in her nature.

"Good morning, Edward," she said cheerfully. "Did you have fun last night?"

Edward blushed slightly. "I guess… I'm sorry we were coming in late. I hope we didn't wake you."

She laughed. "Oh, no. I just spoke to Maes, he tells all kinds of gossip."

Edward chuckled apprehensively.

"By the way, he wanted to talk to you about some organization party for youth. It's in the same party he's in with the guys. You should speak to him about it. They do a lot of fun stuff together."

"Nah, I don't know. I'm usually too busy to think of anything else than rockets." Edward went fast forward to prevent her from starting to talk about something else. "Have a good day, Miss Gracia."

"You too, Edward!"

Edward went out of the flower shop in a quick pace. In his time off he usually stuck by the library to read. He had still a lot to learn about this world's history and technology within electronics and machines. Not to mention the wars.

The wars interested him, especially The Great War. Some people went around in fear of a new one. And the main guilt rested on Germany, the country that had become his home. Sometimes he had tried to talk to Alfons about it, but his roommate became irritated over the subject, saying that even if Germany made a mistake, it was good intentions behind it and that he would do everything he could to make Germany rise proudly again - by building high technologically advanced rockets.

Edward assumed it was a hard subject for Alfons because he lost his father in that war. Alfons would probably not think of his death as for nothing.

Rockets interested Edward because he had a theory. If he went inside a rocket and flew up in the sky, maybe he would somehow be closer to his own world. He wasn't sure. But he would try anything. He had read a lot about airplanes. Even piloted a small one himself. His father had arranged it for him. He had taken private lessons for one month almost right after he came to London. He could've flown forever if he had had a plane of his own.

Edward walked in deep thought, and crossed the street on his way to the library.

"Oi, Edward!"

Edward turned his head to the familiar voice, and made a short gasp of the familiarity. Only for a second, he almost forgot that it wasn't _him_. He could never really get used to the parallels…

"Roy," he said, smiling sheepishly.

The man smiled warmly back at him and waved. The raven hair and dark eyes shining in the morning light. "How are you today, Ed?"

Edward walked to him, hands pushed into his pockets. "I'm fine. You?"

He nodded. "Good, for now. Someone broke my window last night, but luckily they didn't try to break in or anything."

"Wah," Edward said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Roy laughed. "No need to worry. Just a shame that bastard got away."

Edward nodded. "If I hear anything I'll…"

"Nah, don't think about it. The less people you talk to about me, the better."

"Why?"

Roy shook his head. "It's for your own good, Edward. Don't think about it. I have to get inside now. Stay out of trouble."

Edward gave him a small smile. "Says who."

Roy beamed at him. "Later."

Edward stared after him as he went inside his house. The exact copy of Colonel Roy Mustang. He sighed and turned away. It wasn't the same person, he knew that. He was much more cheerful and less officious. But still, he couldn't help thinking about the other world's Roy Mustang. About their secret. How his skin had felt. How his lips had tasted like. How he had felt while just being close to him.

Edward shook his head. _Stupid_…

He wondered what this world's Roy had talked about though. Clearly he had some enemies. He speculated faintly on why. This world's Roy was a nice guy. Edward decided he would stick up for him if he heard anything about the window.

"Edward!"

He was snatched out of his thoughts, as a hand tightened around his shoulder. He turned around abruptly and stared right into a uniformed officer. Maes Hughes.

"Hello, sir," he said politely. And again he was reminded of old people he used to know, how small and similar these two worlds were. He tried not to think of the old Maes Hughes he had known.

"I just wanted to check upon you. Are you all right? I heard that one of the guys gave you a hard time last night."

"It wasn't any near death-experience, I'm okay," Edward said.

Hughes laughed heartily. "Yeah, I suppose so." His voice changed into a serious manner. "But perhaps you should slow down on your odd stories out in the open, Edward. You have a great imagination, but you should think about what other people think of you."

Edward's golden eyes narrowed as he backed away a few steps, pretending to be in a hurry. "No need to concern yourself with me, sir." He turned to go, but Officer Hughes followed beside him.

"I can tell you've been through a lot of grim things, Edward," he continued. "That's why I was thinking you'd like the youth organization of the party I'm in. Meet new people and have fun, maybe you'll even meet a _girl_." His enthusiastic babble never ended.

Edward continued walking without an answer.

"The president of the party is a great man. He'll give this country a lot of significance in the future, I'm sure."

"Yeah, that's nice," Edward said.

Hughes stopped him, almost with force, and Edward halted unwillingly.

"Come on, just one meeting. I swear you'll like it."

"Maybe."

"Great! Be there tonight at seven."

Edward nodded, wondering what the hell he had agreed himself into.

When Edward approached the library, the first which drew his attention was today's newspaper. The front page was covered by a picture of a man, and a quote as the headline:

"I will bring glory days back to Germany"

Edward scanned through the article inside the paper. He was the leader of the NSDAP, The Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, who intended to remake Germanys place on the map as a powerful nation. Inside was also a photograph of some of the highest members of the party. They stood next to each other in four rows, smiling and wore a special uniform. Maes Hughes was one of them. Edward lay the newspaper down.

The NSDAP was a powerful party with many members. But Edward didn't feel that he belonged as one of them. He was still a stranger, even though he had been here for a while. Most of the time, he thought about new ways to succeed in his return to his own world. Although he cared about this world too, he would do whatever it takes to come back to his brother. If he was still alive…

He sat down in a deep sofa with a book about German inventions through the history, and gave himself into the content of it.

--

A couple of hours later he found Alfons in the kitchen in their small apartment. Alfons didn't say hi, being busy taking the dishes from the weekend. He looked tired and pale.

Edward felt slightly bad for having left his roommate with the mess. But it hadn't been his intention. He had figured Alfons would wait for him to get back so he could help.

Edward stepped silently into the kitchen and started drying up the dripping glasses with a towel. The prosthetic arm had caused him to drop and break some glasses during the stay, but he had started to get used to it. Even if this world didn't have the usual technology for metal limbs he had been used to in the other world, he was as capable of doing things as any other person.

"You practically passed out last night, Edward," Alfons finally said, his voice slightly rusty. "You should slow down."

"Don't worry, Al, you know I'm not stupid." Edward didn't realize his mistake before after the words had slipped out.

Alfons snapped. "Don't call me that. I'm not your brother."

Edward sighed deep. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. If you only knew how much you look like him."

Alfons shook his head and continued to wash some forks and knives.

"I've told you before," Edward said in a low voice. "Your world and my world, they're parallel worlds. They're different, but they're similar. Same goes with the people in them. Each person on both sides has someone they look like, like a parallel person. Even some of the names are exactly the same. You're like my brother, but I know you're two completely different people. In my world there was another Maes Hughes. He wasn't a police officer like here, but he was in the military. Unfortunately he died. But every time I talk with Officer Hughes, I recognize a little of the Maes Hughes I used to know in my world."

Alfons' head started to spin of all the information.

"I came here--"

"…through a big Gate, yeah," Alfons interrupted half-heartedly. "In exchange for your brother."

A loud crack made Alfons jump, and he looked at Edward for the first time since he came into the room. The bits of glass fell on the floor from Edward's metal hand. He had squeezed it to pieces.

"You don't believe me," Edward stated.

Alfons stared at him; for once he was out of words. Yes, Edward was right. He didn't believe him. But neither did he want to believe that Edward was mad. Edward was brilliant. A genius. Why would he lie? But how could all of this be possible? Alfons was confused.

Edward threw the towel down on the worktop and walked in a quick pace out the door. Some seconds later he heard Edward's bedroom door swing shut with a slam.

Alfons coughed. He felt like he had just betrayed his best friend. As a matter of fact, Edward _was_ his best friend. Alfons didn't quite understand it, but whatever Edward believed; he wished he could believe the same. So they could have some more in common. He cared a lot about Edward, more than he wanted to show or even admit to himself.

Alfons made a decision, dried off the water and soap of his hands, and went to face Edward's bedroom door.

"Edward." He knocked twice. "Can I come in?"

No answer.

Alfons carefully opened the door, feeling a slight relief that it wasn't locked, and found Edward pouring himself a glass of whiskey with a shivering hand.

"Come on," Alfons said. "You got work tomorrow." He stepped in front of him, removed the glass and put it on Edward's desk.

Edward didn't look at him. "If I drink, I can remember more of my world."

"But you forget what you have here," Alfons said slowly. "You end up totally lost in your own imagination! Why do you keep telling people about something that doesn't exist?" He didn't mean to be so harsh. But what was he suppose to do? If Edward didn't understand common sense, he'd just had to make him.

"You're becoming like them," Edward said.

"Like who?"

"Everyone else!" Edward snapped. Then he just shook his head. "You think I don't know what other people say about me? What they believe? And that the only reason I got that job is because I'm good at math and are friends with you?"

Alfons stammered. "N-no, it's not…" Edward was clearly not as unaware of the deeds around him as he seemed, but putting it that way was still an exaggeration.

"They think I'm crazy, and call me a cripple," Edward continued and stood up to get his whiskey. "That's what I am here. They're probably just waiting for me to do something wrong, so they can put me into a hospital." He reached to snatch his glass, but Alfons stopped his arm.

"Edward, that's not true. People care about you," Alfons said helplessly.

Edward still didn't seem to listen to him. He shoved back Alfons' hand, and held up his own metal hand, opening and closing his metal fingers. "I lost my arm and leg when I was 11 years old. All the time from that moment and until I came here, I tried to find a way to get my limbs back, wearing metal instead." He sat back down on the bed, imperturbably swallowing his whiskey. "It was possible to get my real limbs back with alchemy. Right before I came here… my brother did it. He made me normal. I almost died, and he saved me." Edward smiled softly before he continued. "But he had to sacrifice himself to do it. I realized that when I woke up. And I couldn't live with that. So I brought him back, sacrificing myself in exchange. You always need something of equal value to sacrifice, to be able to create something in alchemy. So, me for my brother. I should have died. But instead I came to this world." He sighed. Why did he always want to tell Alfons about these things when he silently knew that it was like blasphemy in his world to actually believe a word of it?

Alfons looked down at his feet. This was unbelievable. But incredible too. Who would have an imagination like that and not be a writer or something. He couldn't understand it. But he didn't want to give up. He had to give Edward a chance. He was his friend. And he _cared_ about him.

Alfons sighed deeply. "Can you… prove it?"

Edward gazed at him for the first time with his big, golden eyes. "What did you say?"

"Can you prove it to me, Edward?" Alfons repeated and looked up. "I want to believe you. But I need proof."

Edward sighed, surprised but happy that Alfons at least tried. "I would gladly prove it if I could." He fell silent for a while. "I know my word isn't enough. But I can tell… when I came to the Gate and got pulled inside it, it was like my head got stuffed with tons of information about this world. All knowledge that has been discovered. I saw the truth."

Alfons just stared at him. "You confuse me."

"Sometimes, I suddenly remember parts of that knowledge, things about this world a normal person wouldn't possibly know by heart. Like, the surface of the earth equals 510,072,000 km² where 148,940,000 km² or 29.2 percent is land and 361,132,000 km² or 70.8 percent is water. The mass of the earth is composed mostly of 32.1 percent iron, 30.1 percent oxygen, 15.1 percent silicon, 13.9 percent magnesium, 2.9 percent sulfu…"

"Right, right!" Alfons interrupted as his head started to spin of all the numbers. "I get it."

Edward continued. "You get it? How much time do you think a normal person needs to learn a foreign language? _Fluently._ Like, for a British person to learn German?"

Alfons shrugged. "3 or 4 years perhaps…?"

Edward nodded. "I easily learned how to speak English and German perfectly, barely a few weeks after I got here. And I took the driver's licence and I was able to fly an airplane shortly after that."

Alfons shrugged. "You are a fast learner…"

Edward snorted. "I think I got a little help from the Gate. Even though I didn't know about it at first."

Alfons had to admit it was very rare for someone to learn two languages that fast. "So… what language did you use to speak?"

"Amestrian," Edward said simply. He slid off his bed and curved down on the floor. He reached under his bed and grabbed a huge stock of papers.

Alfons' blue eyes narrowed. Even if the word "Amestrian" didn't ring any bells, he could tell the papers were drawings of circles; very complicated circles. It was lots of scribbles, lines and other symbols inside them.

"What is that?" Alfons asked.

"It's not just any kind of art," Edward said solemnly. "This one is a simple transmutation circle in alchemy." The circle he showed up had two circles inside each other and triangles crossing each other inside the middle circle. "It is used for common transformations. For example, if you gather all the pieces of glass I just broke, I'd be able to put them back together again as long as the mass of the object is the same. In your world, you'd just call it magic."

Alfons nodded hesitantly. It reminded him of ancient witch magic. Scary.

Edward found a new drawing. It was one of the complicated ones. "This array is used to perform human transmutation." The array had lines and drawings everywhere inside and outside of it. Alfons got dizzy watching all the lines.

"I know this doesn't prove anything," Edward said. "But… I want to know if I can find a way to open the gate again, go through it, and come home. I could do it with an array like this, it just have to be big enough. The biggest problem is just that alchemy doesn't work in this world."

Deep inside Alfons' heart, he refused to let Edward down, no matter how thin his proof was. "Then how will you do it?"

"I'll keep reading until I find something. And maybe someone else in this world knows about alchemy. I can't trust anyone to be willing to help me, but I will try to figure out something."

"What about your father?" Alfons asked. He had met Edward's father once. One of the first times he met Edward, he had been together with his father since he had been a Professor at the University.

"I don't know if he'll ever show up again. He came here by a mistake too, long before I did, and hasn't found any ways to get back. My father was a famous alchemist in my world when I was a child. My mother used to say that I had his talent." Edward smiled faintly to himself.

Edward's father, Hohenheim, was out there somewhere. Edward had told him he just disappeared one day, leaving no messages. Occasionally he sent Edward a huge amount of money with a short letter, not telling much. But Edward didn't seem bothered by it. He had already grown up without his father.

Alfons was silent for a while. Then he made another decision inside. "I want to help you."

Edward stared at him like in shock. "What? Alfons…"

"If there is anything I can do I will do it, to help you come home." Alfons smiled. His feelings were kind of mixed up by all. But thinking rationally he only wanted the best for Edward, even if that would mean that Edward would leave him someday. The real question was who of them who would leave this world first...

Edward smiled happily at him, unknowing of his grim thoughts. "Thank you, Alfons. Thank you for not thinking that I'm crazy."

Alfons let out a laugh, actually feeling rather excited. Especially because of the new sparkle in Edward's eyes. It made Alfons feel warm inside. They had a secret that no one else would ever know of.

He shook his head. "Only a genius could come up with something like this," he said jokingly.

Edward gave him a friendly push on his shoulder.

Before Alfons could say anything more, the coughing started again. His chest ached.

Edward's bright eyes narrowed. "Hey, are you all right?"

Alfons stood up, still coughing hard. "Yeah… Excuse me." He went out for the bathroom, clutching his palm to his mouth.

Edward gave him a worried look when he came back a moment later. "You look pale. Are you catching a cold again?"

Alfons smiled and waved his hand like it was nothing. "Probably, but it'll be fine."

--

All evening the two boys sat down together, writing down similarities and differences between the two worlds. Edward found himself delighted over how much interest Alfons finally showed the subject. And he realized that even though he had been friends with Alfons for almost two years, he had always felt quite lonely. He had never had someone to talk to about his inner thoughts, except his father. But he had never been around that much.

"The biggest difference," Edward said, "is that this world has an advanced technology of machinery instead of the art of alchemy. Until I came here, I had never seen machines fly in the sky."

"But you have cars in your world?" Alfons asked. He had started to grow more and more interested in the other world.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Cars, trains, boats. But no airplanes or helicopters. Or rockets…" He pulled up the end of the pants on his left leg, revealing the metal prosthetic leg. "Although, we have better technology considering artificial limbs. In my world I had a mechanic who could make metal arms and legs equally light and functioning as normal ones. This one isn't that good, but if it wasn't for my father who made this, I'd probably be living in a wheel chair."

"Yeah," Alfons replied in amazement. "It's incredible."

After some thinking, Edward concluded that the biggest similarity was the people.

"People here, and people over there, are practically the same," he said. "Even though the names aren't always the same or the surroundings, people are people. Lots of them have the same faces." Edward fell silent for some seconds. "And even though the places are different, Munich reminds me somehow of Central."

Alfons had fallen into thoughtfulness, and hadn't even heard the last thing Edward had said. He finally said: "Your brother… and me. Do you see him when you look at me?"

Edward looked at him carefully, his eyes a tad wider of the question. Like he was afraid to say the wrong thing. "You only look like him on the outside, that's all. I know you're not him."

Alfons nodded. "All this is kind of scary. No one else would believe it."

Edward stared down at his notes. "That's a huge difference," he said silently. "In my world, I think at least _some_ people would've believed it."

"I do," Alfons said. "At least I _want_ to believe it." He leaned forward to read Edward's notes, his hand lightly brushing over Edward's.

Edward looked intently at him for a moment, before he dropped his papers. Before Alfons could react, Edward had cupped his face in his palms and pressed his lips against his, kissing him almost vigorously. He didn't even know why. Everything else but Alfons seemed suddenly very insignificant.


	2. Sick

Warning: Lemon!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sick**

--

Alfons' eyes widened. What the hell… Was this really happening? Was Edward Elric kissing him? He was too shocked to enjoy it, but as he was about to start kissing back, Edward pulled abruptly away with a trace of horror in his eyes.

Edward stood up. What in the world was going on with him? He stared at Alfons in shock, while opening his mouth to say something. "I- I… Fuck…"

Alfons still sat on the floor, looking questioningly back at him. "Edward…"

"I'm sorry!" Edward blurted. "I must be sick." He turned away and disappeared into the kitchen.

Alfons stood up and could hear Edward curse as he seemed to throw some cold water into his face. Alfons went after him and leaned against the door frame while watching him pensively. "What do you mean 'sick'?"

Edward snorted. "Aren't you disgusted by me?"

"No." Alfons looked down to his feet, hiding a flush.

Edward glared at him. "How can I be attracted to someone who looks exactly like my brother? That's sick."

Alfons frowned, tried not to feel hurt. "You were just saying that I'm nothing like your brother. I'm not him. Even if I look the same…So what?"

Edward suddenly realized what Alfons was really saying. He looked at him eyes wide. "Alfons… are you…?"

Before Alfons could even keep track of what he was doing, he had pinned Edward to the kitchen table, holding his wrists firmly down. He was shocked that he even was capable of doing such thing. No one could overpower Edward Elric.

Edward shifted uncomfortably. "Alfons, what are you doing?"

Alfons looked down and took a deep breath. "Sorry, but I'm not going to just accept you kissing me like that, and the next second waving it off like it was nothing."

Surprisingly Edward didn't reply to that.

Alfons tried not to think how attractive he looked, pinned to the table underneath him. "Tell me you don't want this." He curved down and pressed his mouth somewhat awkwardly against Edward's. At first he expected Edward to fight him off, but he didn't. So Alfons deepened the kiss, occasionally nibbling the blonde's lower lip. It felt wonderful. It felt right. But he didn't overdo it. He was about to pull himself away, when he surprisingly felt Edward lifted his head of the table to get closer to him, to make the kiss last.

Alfons suppressed a moan before pulling away slowly to gain his breath, loosening the hold on Edward's wrists. He looked into Edward's eyes, which eyelids slowly opened from being closed during the sensation.

"You _do_ want this."

Edward snorted and looked to the side. "We can't… It's taboo, isn't it? What if someone found out?"

"No one would find out," Alfons blurted. "I've…" He hesitated for some seconds before he decided to say it, no matter how stupid it sounded. "I've always liked you, Edward. I think I even love you…"

Edward turned his head and stared up at him, his eyes magnifying as wide as they could get. Then he pushed Alfons away from him and stood up. "You know I still want to get away from here…"

Alfons ignored the hurt feeling of being pushed away like that, but he didn't give up that easily. "And you know I still want to help you."

Edward gave him a soft smile. Could it be that bad? And then as a small silent agreement, they both attacked each other with intense kisses and touches. Alfons found himself pressed up against the wall in the hall, with Edward's body pushed up against him and their tongues curling around each other, exploring every inch of each other's mouths. These feeling were unlike anything he had ever felt before. And that was all Edward's fault.

Alfons made a bold move that wasn't like him, pulling Edward's shirt from his pants, and rubbed his hands against his back. His skin felt warm, soft even.

"Edward…" he moaned quietly as Edward's mouth found his neck, nibbling and sucking. He leaned his head backwards against the wall, giving his roommate better access.

Edward worked impatiently on the buttons on Alfons' shirt. It wasn't that easy with a prosthetic limb, so he ended up pulling the whole thing over Alfons' head.

Alfons clutched Edward's shirt as their mouths found each other again and stepped backwards towards his bedroom while pulling Edward gently after him without breaking the kiss.

Edward suddenly found himself getting tackled onto his back on the bed. Alfons straddled his slim waist between his hips, and started working on the buttons on Edward's shirt. All kinds of thoughts and fantasies flushed through his mind in an instant, which reminded him fondly of the images he saw whenever he had a private session in the bathroom.

Smiling, Alfons never stopped touching the pale skin, over his chest and stomach. But as soon as the shirt was undone, he curved down and licked the skin, exploring.

Edward withered underneath him. "Alfons…"

Alfons answered with a long lick over his stomach, and continued by investigating Edward's bellybutton with the tip of his tongue.

"Ah! That tickles, you bastard! I'll get you for this!" Edward managed.

Alfons grinned. "Oh really?"

It was then Edward wrapped his legs around his back, rolled over all of a sudden and Alfons found himself being pinned down underneath Edward.

"Yeah really," Edward replied.

Alfons struggled. "Hey!" No matter what he did he was helpless. But this seemed promising as well.

Edward laughed. "Even though I'm older than you, you should learn to use your size to your own advantage."

"Ah, so you're saying that you're small," Alfons said.

Edward gnarled, crooked down and bit his nipple. Hard.

Alfons suppressed a whimper and squirmed.

Edward rolled his tongue around the sensitive nipple, and pinched the other. Alfons hissed and wondered where in the worlds Edward had learned to do that. It turned him on like hell. He suppressed another moan and Edward made the next bold step. He started to open Alfons' pants, and dragged them away down his legs. It ended up on the floor somewhere.

Edward crawled up to Alfons' face again and brushed his lips with his. "You sure you want this?"

That soft tenor flowed like a symphony in Alfons' ears. He took a deep breath. The obvious bulge inside his shorts should've spoken for itself, but he answered anyway. "I want this." He felt a warm blush on his own cheeks, and he wanted to ask Edward the same, but somehow he feared what the answer might be. Not that he thought Edward really didn't want it. But what if he answered "I don't know" or "It's weird"? So Alfons didn't ask. He simply lifted his head from the pillow to meet Edward's lingering lips. He added his tongue into the deepening kiss. Edward tasted sweet and spicy. He wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and locked him to his place on top of him.

Edward didn't seem to mind much. He was busy tracing down Alfons' body with light touches, almost making Alfons giggle of tickling. Edward's hand found its way over Alfons' belly and further down inside his left thigh.

Alfons made a muffled noise inside Edward's mouth when the hand brushed over his lower regions, and all of a sudden clutched around his member outside his boxers. His hips ached upwards into the touch, and Edward grinned into the kiss.

They pulled slightly away to catch their breaths as Edward stroked him gently with his human hand. The metal one he held out of the way, not touching Alfons with it.

Alfons closed his eyes and this time, he couldn't hold back a wholehearted moan. "Ahh… Edward…" He dug his fingers into the blonde's back, and attacked his neck with his mouth. He nibbled and sucked the sensitive skin, followed by light butterfly kisses. Anything to keep Edward going with whatever the hell he was doing, because it felt very good. He noticed slightly the inactive prosthetic arm, and loosened his arms from Edward's neck.

Edward sat up on top of him and continued stroking, not too much so he would come.

Alfons' hips arched up again. Like he didn't have control over his own body. Alfons lifted his left hand and closed his fingers around Edward's metal wrist. He noticed Edward's puzzled look as he led his hand to his chest and gently scraped the metal fingers over his torso and abdomen. The metal was cold, but didn't feel uncomfortable.

Edward just let himself be led. "Alfons…"

"Touch me with this too," Alfons whispered. "It's your arm."

Edward stared intently at him for some seconds, and then he abruptly attacked Alfons' mouth with his own while he reached down and removed Alfons' shorts. His long, golden hair was almost falling out of its ponytail and ended in a mess down his shoulders. Alfons dragged his fingers gently through the long hair, feeling a tickling sensation between his fingers. It felt nice. Then he faintly noticed that he was completely naked underneath Edward. Amused by all the new feelings, Alfons let himself drown into the atmosphere which he never had any chances to feel before. Their tongues danced around each other, while his hands ran over Edward's torso and sides, down to his waist.

Edward pulled away from the fiery kiss and travelled his way down Alfons' body, kissing and nibbling the skin.

"Oh God…" Alfons moaned, as Edward's mouth was closing the distance to the place he wanted him to be.

Edward settled down between his legs and gave the wet, erect member a long, trying lick.

Alfons gasped. "Edward…" His body ached for more and he had to focus every sense of willpower he had to not ache up into Edward's warm, comforting mouth.

Edward started to lick the length teasingly, occasionally lingering longer with his tongue all the way from base to tip.

It drove Alfons crazy. He bit his left fist to avoid the moans to escape his throat and clutched the other one into the sheets, digging his fingers into the mattress.

Edward gently stroked the erection with his hand as he closed his lips around the tip. He curled his tongue around the slit while bobbing his head up and down the length, his teeth covered by his lips.

"Aaah…" A pleasuring sound escaped Alfons' throat as he moved his hand to Edward's head and dug his fingers into his soft hair. The wonderful heat around his arousal made him writhe in ecstasy.

Edward made a final with a long, hard suck, which drove Alfons to the edge and couldn't hold back anymore.

"Edward… I'm…Uh!" Alfons didn't even manage to form his words before he came hard into Edward's mouth. His head tilted backwards on the pillow and a long moan escaped his lips as his orgasm flowed through his body.

Edward swallowed all Alfons had to give, before he sat up and looked amused at the gasping boy underneath him.

Alfons' body shuddered from spasms as the sensation calmed down, and he went limp underneath Edward. He had never felt anything like this. He was about to apologize for not managing to give Edward a proper warning, but seeing the look in his eyes he understood that he didn't have to. Edward licked his lips in a quite seductive way.

Alfons smirked. "You still have your pants on."

Edward grinned as Alfons reached to the front of his pants to undo them. He caught Alfons' lips as he leaned forward into the kiss, both of them eagerly claiming each other's lips.

Alfons could taste himself on Edward's lips. It wasn't all that bad. He undid Edward's pants and lowered them down his waist.

Edward broke the kiss while getting rid of the rest of his pants, and positioned himself face to face with Alfons. His shirt was open, but still on. Alfons pulled the shoulders of the shirt down, and revealed Edward's skin and prosthetic arm.

Edward looked away with a small smile. "Don't pay any attention to it."

Alfons touched the strap over his left shoulder and over his chest, following it with his fingertips until they touched the metal plate which began across the right side of Edward's torso. Alfons frowned. He had never had the chance to notice it before, but now he could see the scars clearly. There were lots of them around the plate, and a particular big one drawn at Edward's abdomen. He lowered his hand and carefully touched the scar on Edward's stomach. "You were stabbed here…"

It wasn't a question, so Edward stayed silent. Alfons kissed his shoulder and neck, making him close his eyes and tilted his head as goosebumps appeared on his skin.

Alfons' light kisses travelled up Edward's neck and dragged his fingers gently through his hair, feeling a tickling sensation between his fingers. He lingered his lips in the crook of his neck, sucking on Edward's pulse.

Edward closed both of his arms around him and dug his human fingers into his hair.

Alfons let go of Edward's neck after a while, and whispered into his lover's ear. "Keep going."

Edward opened his eyes and pulled him back to look at him. "Alfons… you sure?"

Alfons smirked. "Of course." He tugged on Edward's boxers, and Edward shifted so he could pull them down entirely.

The second after they were off, Alfons' palm enveloped his hardening length, and his breath hitched from the contact.

"Alfons…" he gasped.

Alfons took Edward's left hand in his and led his fingers up to his mouth. He started to suck on Edward's index finger, curling his tongue around it, covering it with salvia. He took in more of Edward's fingers in his mouth, and Edward found himself watching amused at him. Then he took a hold around Alfons' shoulders and led him back down on the pillow. The wonderful warmth of Alfons' hand around his member disappeared, but it was about to be recompensed with something even better.

He positioned himself between Alfons's legs again and found Alfons' entrance with his index finger. He looked at Alfons as to ask if he was ready, and got a nod as answer.

Edward pushed the digit slowly inside, feeling Alfons' muscles tightening by the intrusion. Alfons tensed by the unfamiliar feeling, but relaxed as Edward placed soft kisses on his cheek and lower lip.

Edward moved his finger gently back and forth before he added the middle one. Alfons squirmed under him as he wriggled his fingers while he pushed them further inside. Alfons's hips moved down to meet the movement, and Edward started scissoring, stretching the opening between the ring of muscles. He added a third finger, moving all three of them in a slow pace.

Alfons suddenly felt a pleasuring sensation through his body, as Edward's finger brushed against a spot deep inside him. A moan which reminded of a soft cry escaped his throat and he moved his hips together with Edward's touch.

Edward chuckled softly as he pulled out his fingers. "You look pretty appealing like that." Alfons blushed in all shades of red, but the look he gave Edward was with pure desire.

Both of them were hard.

Edward positioned his erect member against Alfons' entrance and gently shoved in. Alfons immediately tensed again, but relaxed after some seconds. The tight warmth fulfilled Edward's heart and a slight moan escaped his lips as he pushed further inside his newfound lover.

Alfons' breath hitched as it hurt a little, and Edward leaned forward to kiss him gently. Alfons closed his eyes as he felt Edward's comforting lips and leaned into the kiss. The pain slid away and he relaxed completely again. Edward pulled away to make a final deep thrust, and he was all inside. He took some deep breaths as he lay still to let Alfons adjust and fought his screaming body's will to pound into the warm tightness.

Alfons opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. "I'm all right," he whispered into his ear. "Move."

Edward took a hold around Alfons's hips, and slowly he pulled back and pushed himself in again, filling him up. Edward sighed deep of the pleasuring sensation as he kept his pace, repeating the motion.

Alfons started to move his hips into the rhythm and noted that Edward's breath became more like soft gasps with each thrust.

Edward started to move faster. Their hips grinded into each other as they rocked together, following each other's pace. Edward closed his eyes and tilted his head as he plunged deep into Alfons. Their breaths became shallower.

"Ngh… Al…fons…" It felt so good.

Alfons gasped out a pleasuring cry and bucked his hips. Edward had just hit that spot again. It made him wild and needing for more.

Edward's lips parted into a smile, and knew he had found the small secret spot. He continued to thrust into the same angle, brushing into the sensitive set of nerves deep inside Alfons for each time.

Alfons' eyes shut tightly and he dug his face into Edward's shoulder and tightened his grip around his neck. "Edward…"

Edward groaned, every time he hit the spot, the already tight Alfons tensed up and constricted around his erection even more. It was almost painful how much it made him ache for more. He felt he was getting closer to his climax as he kept up his pace and shoved harder into the heavenly bliss.

Alfons felt his back getting pressed against the headboard of the bed. All out of the blue he felt a very welcomed warmth around his own erection. He gasped and tilted his head back, almost whimpering Edward's name. Edward's soft fingers had closed around his hardness, moving up and down in the same pace as the thrusts.

Alfons was getting close. His lips parted as his breathing came harder as his body rubbed against Edward, and he didn't even care about his unsuppressed moans or the creaking of the bed. His muscles were practically screaming for release from the long and tense – but thrilling – torture.

Edward loved the sound of Alfons and kept rubbing the throbbing member. "Alfons… Nnh."

Alfons dug his fingers into Edward's back. The friction around his erection combined with Edward inside him drove him over the edge. "Edward! Mm!" Then he lost it. He came contently for the second time that night, spilling his release all over his stomach.

Edward gasped as the muscles compressed tightly around him in aftershocks of Alfons' release. He couldn't hold back any longer and after one last, long thrust he came hard inside Alfons. The world exploded in white, glimmering dots in front of his eyes as he rode out the orgasm.

Alfons unwrapped his arms from around his neck and leaned back against the headboard with closed eyes, while Edward fell limp and exhausted on top of him. Their heavy breathing was all there was to hear.

Edward shifted a little, and slowly he pulled out from Alfons. Alfons withered a little, but felt strangely empty without Edward inside him.

Edward lay down again, his head against Alfons' chest and closed his eyes with a soft smile on his lips. He could feel and hear Alfons' relaxing heartbeat. He loved the sound of a heart beating. It was probably his favourite sound. It calmed him. He wasn't used to feel another living being so close beside him. For some reason his thoughts lead him to remember that he hadn't felt someone's heartbeat like this in over two years. With his former lover. Edward refused to think of him now, clutching his eyes tightly and forced himself to think of something else.

His thoughts wandered elsewhere. To Al. He could just slightly remember how it was to lay beside his little brother at night when Al had had nightmares and couldn't sleep in his own bed. They had been lying close together, feeling the comforting warmth and brotherly love they shared, and Al would immediately fall into a quiet sleep. And sometimes Edward had felt his heartbeat, calming him down and lulled him back into dreamland.

Edward snuggled closer into Alfons' chest and sighed. "Glad you told me into this."

Alfons chuckled softly and nuzzled into Edward's hair. He closed his arms around his shoulders. "Me too."

He could hardly believe that it had come to this. Edward had always been so distant and overloaded with work, hardly even talking with people. He had never imagined that Edward had a side like this. Especially not one that made him snuggle into his chest like that. Edward's steady, deep breathing made him relax and almost fall asleep right there. Although he knew it would be painful to wake up in this position. On the other hand, waking up with Edward close to him wouldn't be all that bad.

After some minutes of silence, they shifted slightly and lay down. Edward fell asleep beside him, using his arm as a pillow and his left hand draped across his chest.

Alfons smiled and closed his eyes. He could've lain like this forever.

--

The next morning, Alfons awoke alone. He frowned slightly and pulled himself up, trying to remember if everything had been a dream or not. Then he heard some sounds from the kitchen, and with a relieved feeling he knew that it hadn't been a dream. Edward was rarely up before him, especially on a Monday.

He stood up and discovered that Edward had already made breakfast. (As in thrown the last two eggs in the frying pan along with some water, in a slightly brave attempt to make scrambled eggs.) Edward rarely cooked anything.

"You're up early," Alfons said surprised as he came into the kitchen. He failed to suppress two dry coughs and covered over his mouth with his arm. Then he was met by a plate with toasted bread which Edward held towards him.

"Yeah, I figured you wanted to sleep out," Edward told him and turned down the heat to avoid burning something. He hid a slight blush on his cheeks. "You got a lot of info last night, and you know… And maybe you should see a doctor about that coughing?"

Alfons sat down by the kitchen table with his plate, a smile on his face. "Nah, I'm fine. How are the eggs doing?"

"Still looks like eggs," Edward said jokingly while putting the frying pan on the table, and fetched some apple juice from the fridge.

Edward seemed happier than he could remember he had been lately, Alfons thought, feeling in a good mood, and salted his food before even tasting it. It was just something he always did, no matter what he ate.

Edward sat down across him, eating his food with an appetite similar to ten grown up men. If you just looked at him, you'd probably guess he didn't eat that much considering his size. He was a little shorter than Alfons, in spite of being the oldest amongst the two, but Alfons knew better than pointing that out. Alfons had turned seventeen at spring and Edward would turn nineteen in the winter.

Alfons kept smiling at his roommate as they continued their conversation about the two worlds from last night like it hadn't been hours between. And for the first time except from last night, he felt really close to Edward. He realised, they had never really talked properly or done anything together that consisted in _other things_ than rocketry. It was nice.

When he rose up he went towards the bathroom to take a shower, but not until he had leaned down to Edward and stole a chaste good morning-kiss from his lips.

Edward cheeks flushed, but he didn't seem to mind. Alfons left for the bathroom, his heart feeling warm.

They approached the small factory together, Alfons holding his working scrolls under his arm. It wasn't so far away that they couldn't use their legs and walk. He hadn't had much time for working with the rocket this weekend as he had planned. The factory and the rockets were probably Alfons' reason of living. He loved the rockets, being able to create something that would give his country back its honour in time. But now the rockets weren't his only reason of life anymore. The precious time of the weekend he could have used on rockets had gone to all kinds of other things... Which he wouldn't have wanted to change even if the whole world lost its entire gravity and fell down from space.

Alfons silently fought with a slight urge to take Edward's hand in his, or touch his hair or something awkward like that. But as Edward had said, they had to keep it hidden from this world. Who knows what people would say if they knew. They would probably be punished as well. Jail or worse. Perhaps they would forcefully be taken to a priest and exorcised. Alfons shuddered by the thought, and cast a glimpse at Edward. His ponytail was dangling from his neck and he stared faintly out in space as he walked, completely lost in his thoughts.

Alfons smiled. Edward was still Edward.

Their factory was a fairly large building, which approximately contained the space they needed.

Edward sat down by the worktable with some sketches and diagrams, while Alfons joined the rest of the crew by their latest model. It didn't look like a rocket yet, being too incomplete, but it would eventually. And hopefully be their greatest success. The machine was lying on its side, fastened by metal rings above the floor.

The guys greeted him with smiles and friendly comments. Falman – the oldest of the men and - together with Alfons - the leader of the craft. Next was Dorochet – a short blond-haired man, Fredrik – a tall man with glasses, Milner – a corpulent, smoking guy, and many others, everyone members and fabricants of the team.

Fredrik stood with some papers, looking rather worried. "We might need another sponsor soon. We're running out on this year's funding."

Dorochet frowned at him. "But we've just started on this project. Isn't the one we got enough for now?"

"It's just _one_ sponsor. And the preparations, material and fuel costs," Falman reminded him.

Alfons sighed. "Any ideas?"

Milner shrugged. "Most of them left us in the past because of the slow advancement."

"We'll find someone," Alfons said optimistically. He wasn't in any mood to be pessimistic. "Let's just work with all we have for now, and see how far we get."

"Sounds good enough for me," Milner said with a shrug.

They got to work, setting parts, building the machine which hopefully would fly successfully up in space one day.

"Did you hear Edward's stories Saturday night?" Dorochet grinned while screwing some bolts.

Milner laughed at ease. "Yeah, I remember. He can take in a lot to drink in spite of being so small."

Alfons tried not to think of what had happened if Edward had heard that. He hated being called small. He glanced over at his secret lover, who was still sitting by the worktable some distance away. But Edward's attention wasn't on the papers anymore. He had pulled back his shirtsleeve on his right arm, and was carefully trying to constrict a screw on his elbow with a screwdriver.

The guys had noticed it too. "I wonder what happened to him," Fredrik said in a low voice.

"Whatever it was, it gave him an imagination too big for his own good," Dorochet said rigorously.

"I heard the officer wanted to keep a sharp eye on him," Falman said grimly. "I rather doubt Edward would harm someone."

"Well, what do you really know about him?" Dorochet asked rhetorically. "He never speaks of himself, other than the babble when he's drunk."

Alfons rose without looking at them. "Just leave him alone," he said, and dried some oil of his hands. Then he left towards where Edward sat by himself. No one argued against him.

Edward looked up when he noticed Alfons approach him and stopped what he was doing.

Alfons' big blue eyes gazed from his arm and back at him, smiling timidly. "Let me."

Edward flushed slightly. "Nah, it's ok."

Alfons ignored him and took the screwdriver from his hand and sat down on his knees in front of him. "I can tell that you're right-handed." He took Edward's metal arm and started to work on the screws.

"Well, yeah… You know my handwriting sucks. Even though I've practiced to write with my left hand for years."

"But you're rather talented with it anyway," Alfons said.

Edward became slightly redder but laughed quietly, and Alfons figured out what he had actually said. He felt his cheeks heat up as well as he tightened the screws on Edward's lower wrist. "I mean… You draw excellent sketches," he added fast.

"Heh, yeah well…" Edward was always being humble about his work. He glanced over Alfons' shoulder, just to see the others hurriedly turn away from them and continued their work. Edward sighed. "They talked about me over there or something?"

Alfons shook his head with a smile. "They remembered your stories. At least it was something to laugh about." That was only a half lie. He started on a new loose screw. Lately he had grown a certain interest for Edward's prosthetics. It was impressive how he with this handicap, almost could move as well as any other person.

"Can you feel this?" he asked curiously.

Edward shook his head silently. "I just have to calculate how hard to hold stuff without breaking them and compare it to how it feels when I hold stuff with my left hand."

"I see," Alfons replied, and finished the last screw on his fist. "There. All done."

"Thanks." Edward smiled. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I could ask you the same," Alfons teased.

Edward picked up a huge sketch and handed it over. "I finished it." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and his legs, waiting for Alfons' feedback.

Alfons let his big, blue orbs dance over the rocket sketch. It was detailed to the last inch, of both inside and outside the rocket. "Edward, this is amazing."

Edward shrugged. "I just followed your instructions."

"The others have to see this!" Alfons practically ran to show it to the others. A group gathered around him while he presented how the rocket would look like.

Edward's attention suddenly fell on the main doors, as three nicely dressed men came striding through it. They wore suits, ties and hats. Edward's eyes narrowed questioningly. They seemed quite firm and serious-looking. He stepped towards them, since Alfons was busy with the sketch.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

The men pinned him down with glares, making him feel quite uncomfortable. "I wish to speak with your boss," one of them snarled.

Edward didn't flinch. "Who are you?"

The man bent down at him, as to reach his level – even though he wasn't _that_ short, God damn it!

"I'm representing your sponsor. Just go get him, will you?"

Edward nodded and turned away. Was _he_ from their sponsor? He looked like he wanted to close the entire factory down. If that happened, Alfons would be devastated.

Edward gave Falman a look and pointed behind him at the men with his thumb. He made sure Alfons didn't notice.

Falman went towards the guys, looking a bit anxious.

Edward held a sharp eye with the look in their faces as they talked. It looked like a serious matter. Falman nodded and gestured towards the incomplete rocket, trying to explain something.

The sponsor-man nodded firmly and said something, like an order. And Falman turned fast and called for Alfons.

Alfons looked up, finally noticing that they had visitors. Edward dared go after him, as he went towards Falman, still with the sketch in his hands.

"This is our sponsor representative, Alfons," Falman said nervously. "Please show them the sketches."

Alfons nodded, looking confused at first, then he held out the sketch for the sponsor-men to see while explaining easily what it showed.

Edward stood in the background with his hands into his pockets together with some of the other co-workers, listening silently.

"And let me not forget to tell you, it was Edward who drew all of these sketches," Alfons said in the end. He gestured proudly over at his roommate. The sponsor-men hadn't said a word, nor showed any kinds of emotion.

"So what do you think of the process?" Falman asked.

The three men looked at each other for some seconds, silently coming to a conclusion. The first man talked again. "This is a long and complicated progression which will take probably years to provide." He pointed hardly at the sketch in Alfons' hands. "Even with our sponsorship you wouldn't be able to afford it."

Alfons shook his head, as not believing what he was hearing. "I'm sure it will work out. We've come this far…"

"Don't flatter yourself, boy. That sketch is useless. We're not supporting people who chase bloody miracles. This project won't ever be finished at this rate." He nodded at his men. "Consider this partnership as ended."

Alfons stared at them in shock. The sketch dropped from his hands as they turned their backs at them and left.

Edward looked down, refusing to meet the eyes that suddenly turned at him.

Was this his fault? Because the sketch was too damned complicated? He didn't understand it, but somehow he knew that the three men's opinion had already been made before they got there.

Alfons turned towards him, and Edward met his eyes. He wished he hadn't. He had never seen Alfons on the edge to cry before. It reminded him frighteningly much of one time he was little, and his little brother had fallen and hit his knee on a rock. His leg had bled and his eyes had been soaked with tears, but still he wanted to be strong and not cry because Edward was there. Edward remembered he had helped his brother up and supported him back to the house.

It was different now. Alfons was one of the men in charge of this project. And now it all looked very bad for the whole thing. Without any sponsors they couldn't continue their work. And Alfons wasn't his brother…

"We'll lose the factory now," Fredrik said in a low voice.

Falman looked at the men. "We'll call for new sponsors. We're not giving up just like that."

Alfons turned away from them. "I need some air." He walked out of the factory.

Edward wanted to follow him, and put his right foot in front of him, but something made him change his mind. He lingered at his spot, looking down without daring to meet anyone's eyes.

Falman stepped up in front of him, and he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Edward."

Edward looked up.

"No one here blames you." He raised his eyes to the others. "Right boys?"

The room filled with a short mumbling in agreement.

"Yeah…" Edward said.

"Your sketches are great. We will continue to work with them," he said with a smile. "Now, go after Alfons and get him back here."

Edward nodded one time, and went.

Outside it had started to rain. The sky was covered by a dark quilt of clouds. Alfons rounded the corner of the building and leaned against the wall, sighing deep. He was on the edge to tears, but held it inside. He didn't want to give up just like that. At least not now.

Alfons' throat started itching uncomfortably again, and a heavy coughing followed. He curved hard forward, while his stomach twitched and hurt.

He was sick. He knew he was sick.

Edward had just come out when he heard the coughing. He froze to his spot, and stayed where Alfons couldn't see him, on the other side of the corner. Something was wrong. Had he seen a doctor yet? Edward frowned, as he waited for the coughing to end. He didn't want Alfons to get upset because Edward was worried. He would probably just shrug it off like he usually did anyway. Edward decided to confront him about it when he had cooled down from all the action at the factory.

At last he fell silent, and Edward listened carefully at the raspy breathing from the other side of the corner. He grabbed the door and pulled it open, and then he smacked it shut without going inside. After that he walked around the corner. "Alfons…"

Alfons looked up at him. He looked sick and pale, already soaking wet from the rain, and his eyes were red. He shivered slightly from the chilly rain.

Edward frowned. "Seriously, you'll get sick out here. Come inside."

Alfons didn't look at him. "We're losing the factory."

"Stop being so pessimistic," Edward groaned. He was starting to shiver as well. And his prosthetics hurt when he was out in cold weather for too long. "As Falman said, we'll find a new sponsor."

"It's not that easy," Alfons argued. "The process is long and we've just started. The sponsors usually left us because they lacked patience, and now the rumour has probably spread all over Munich. We won't find a sponsor big enough to help out with all the expenses."

Edward stepped in front of him and pressed him into the wall. "It isn't like you to be this negative." His lips were only an inch away from Alfons'. Slowly Edward leaned into him and tilted his head up, their lips meeting gently as the rain poured down on them from the dark covering of the world.

Alfons couldn't hold back any longer, and kissed Edward back hard. The passion awoke inside Edward and he added his own tongue into the mix as well while he felt Alfons' arms closing around his back.

It wasn't until several seconds later that Edward woke up from a trance. What the hell were they doing? They were standing on a quite open spot in the middle of public!

Edward pulled away with a shallow breath and looked around. "Did anyone see that…?"

Alfons couldn't help but laugh quietly. "I don't know." He gazed up to see if anyone were around. "I guess not. They probably would've said something."

Edward tried to seem calm, but the cold had got a hold of him and they were both soaking wet now. Trembling lightly, he attempted to speak but the words came out as a low stammering. He held around himself with his left arm, protecting his metal port inside his right shoulder. It had started to hurt from the rain.

Alfons' eyes narrowed as he noticed. "You're freezing…" He grabbed Edward by the shoulders and shoved him back around the corner and inside the factory again. They stood silent for a while, trying to get back some warmth.

"I'm sorry," Alfons said in a low voice. "I just wish things could go as planned sometimes. Our budget is already low as it is."

"We'll manage," Edward said. "Just think about yourself for now, okay?"

Alfons stared facedown. "I guess…"

Edward gave him a small smile. "And give Falman and the others a chance. Someone might show up and support us sooner than you think."

Alfons nodded. "I hope you're right."

--

At the time they came home from the factory that afternoon, Gracia had a visitor in her flower shop. Edward gulped and fell discreetly behind Alfons.

Alfons turned and looked questioningly at him.

Maes Hughes turned and discovered their arrival. "Ah, Edward. We need to talk."

Alfons glanced over at Hughes. What was this all about? Falman had said Officer Hughes wanted to keep an eye on Edward. Did he think Edward was up to something bad?

"Can we borrow your backroom, Gracia?" the officer asked politely.

Gracia gazed from him to Edward. "Well, sure. Is something wrong?"

"We'll see about that," Hughes said. "Come Edward."

Edward went silently past him and Alfons couldn't help feel worried as his roommate disappeared behind the door.

Edward sat down on a chair in the backroom while Maes Hughes closed the door and watched him carefully. "Why didn't you show up at the meeting? It was fun last night. You missed a good ceremony."

"A ceremony?" Edward repeated. "It is politics. I'm not even sure if I agree in the NSDAP's politics."

Hughes sighed. "It's not for the sake of the party; it's for your own. It would be good for you to think about something else."

"Than what?"

"Like making up stories to get attention, Edward," Hughes replied resolutely. "At the meetings you can have great attention without making things up."

Edward felt his fists clenched. He didn't like this world's version of Maes Hughes as much as the old one. "You call me a liar. I'm not."

"I will not force you to join us," Hughes continued. "But I'm disappointed that you ditched the whole thing without a word."

"Well, something else came up."

"What did, if I dare ask?" Hughes dared.

Edward felt his cheeks get warm and he looked away. "You might not believe me, but Alfons does. I told him stuff, and he believes me." Edward smiled to himself. The only friend he had in this world was really a special one. But they would be in real trouble if people knew just how special their relationship had become.

Hughes didn't answer. He looked down at the young man, thinking carefully.

Edward decided he had had enough and stood up from the chair and went towards the door. The officer held out an arm, blocking the door.

Edward frowned at him.

"_He_ doesn't want the youth of Germany to go to a waste," Hughes muttered. "They are our future. They'll bring his ideals further in the world when we are gone."

"Well, I'm not actually German," Edward said, still frowning.

Hughes watched him with a more fixed look. Watched his eyes. That somehow freaked Edward out. "Can I go now?"

Officer Hughes put down his arm, and Edward left hurriedly.

--

Alfons had excused himself to Gracia and gone ahead as he felt a terrible itching in his throat again. He didn't want to explain anything to her. Or anyone.

His chest ached. Not again, not again...

Alfons went fast for the bathroom, locking the door and hovered over the sink, gripping tightly around the edge to keep himself standing. Not now. He had so much he still had to do.

A sharp contraction in his chest made his legs almost fail him, and a small puddle of blood filled his mouth, tasting like warm metal. But he felt cold and pearls of sweat ran slowly down his temple. His palm was soaked in crimson and he staggered against the wall, letting himself slide down, feeling suddenly exhausted.

_Let me last a little longer... Just a little bit longer._


	3. Cursed

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cursed**

--

Edward came inside the door, finding Alfons desperately trying to make a fire in the fireplace in the chilly apartment. Edward grabbed a blanket and swirled it around himself before arranging himself beside the small fire next to his roommate.

Alfons gave him a questioningly look. "What was that all about? What did Officer Hughes want with you?" Edward looked stunning as usual, even when he looked tired and troubled.

Edward shook his head and grunted. "This political party he's in. He went all bananas because I skipped this meeting. But I'm not really interested."

"He invited you?" Alfons asked impressed.

Edward scowled at him. "Yeah… why?"

Alfons shrugged. "I would've taken that as a big compliment. The NSDAP is serious. They only want qualified members."

"Qualified… as in?"

"Strong and Scandinavian-looking people," Alfons tried to explain. "No weird religions involved and stuff, like with the Jews and nomads."

"I don't get it," Edward said. "If I were a Jew, I couldn't join the party?"

"That's right," Alfons said. "Because they're a different race."

"Says who?"

"The Fuhrer… of the NSDAP."

"The Fuhrer?" Edward shuddered from the familiar title. Then he looked at Alfons for a minute and laughed quietly. "That's so apolitical. That's like saying; you don't have blue eyes, so you can't join my party. How does he expect to win?"

Alfons stood slowly up. "I think he'll win. He already has a great number of followers. The idea is to have a clean country, with only Germans…" It was only after he had said it that he remembered that Edward wasn't German.

Edward frowned at him. "How are they going to do that? Kick out every non-German?" He watched as Alfons disappeared into the kitchen.

"I don't know," Alfons replied hesitantly. "I guess."

He lingered in the kitchen for a minute. Taking a pill. Drinking a glass of water. Edward was just too ignorant to notice. He didn't need to wait to take them till Edward wasn't around.

"And everyone would just be okay with that?" Edward asked.

"Most of them," Alfons said.

"Would you be okay with it?" Edward asked again.

Alfons sighed. "Of course not… Not _everyone_."

"I'm leaving anyway." He heard Edward stand up. "I don't care what issues this country has with other people."

Alfons went back into the living room again with a scowl at Edward. He felt like he should defend his country. But he also felt he probably couldn't do that without offending Edward. "Germany lost a lot after the war," he said slowly. "It's just a step to rise again, I guess. Like we are our own people." He sat down by the fireplace again next to Edward, who sighed and flopped down on his back on the floor.

"What about you? Are you politically active, Alfons?"

There was a long pause. Then he answered. "Not exactly. I don't really care about politics… But the NSDAP is indeed the strongest party in Germany right now." He put some more firewood on the fire and decided to change to subject. "We don't have much firewood left… And it's not even winter. We shouldn't even have to make a fire."

Edward straightened up and watched the fire, drifting off for a moment.

Alfons scowled at him. "Edward?"

When he didn't get any response he got slightly worried. "Edward!" He shook Edward's shoulder, shaking him awake.

Edward jumped. "What?"

Alfons watched him carefully and smiled. "Where were you just now?"

Edward shrugged without looking back. "Nowhere."

Alfons didn't dig. He usually didn't. At least not before, when he used to believe Edward talked out of his head. Sometimes even now he had to remind himself that he believed what Edward said was true. About the other world.

"I'm starting to think that building rockets won't get me any closer to my world," Edward said thoughtfully. "Because since you can travel between the two worlds and they're parallel, they have to be next to each other. I've read everything I can find about space, but nothing says anything about the possibility."

Alfons thought about it for some seconds. "Have you read about theories of other dimensions?"

"Dimensions? Yes. In mathematical meaning."

"But related to nature," Alfons said. "There are lots of meanings of different dimensions, but it's a high chance that not all of them are discovered yet." He shrugged and added: "I read a science fiction book once, about another planet in another dimension."

Edward grinned at him. "_You_ read a science fiction novel? I thought you were a scientist."

Alfons pushed him sideways. "I _am_ a scientist." He wondered if Edward noticed that his hand lingered a little long on his shoulder. "And according to common historical knowledge, you couldn't possibly be from somewhere else than this earth."

Edward fell silent and just looked questioningly at him.

Alfons continued with a sigh. "But since I believe you are, I keep my mind open for other things as well."

Edward looked relieved. Like he had thought Alfons had suddenly changed his mind about believing him. "So my world is in another dimension, next to this one. That clarifies that I can't go there with a rocket."

"I guess so," Alfons said, suddenly feeling a little down. "Are you going to quit the team?" He would continue at any cost without Edward, but it would be sad to not have him on the team anymore.

Edward shrugged and threw half of his blanket across Alfons's shoulders. "I don't know. I'll continue until I find another way I might come home."

Alfons didn't reply. Instead he positioned himself some inches closer to Edward, and felt immediately warmer. They sat in silence for a while, sharing the blanket by the fire. "I'll make some tea," Alfons finally said. He stood up and went into the kitchen again, noting that Edward just stared silently into the fire. He seemed to be feeling down about something.

While waiting for the water to start boiling, a plan had begun to take form in his mind, and he grinned slightly. He would try to seduce Edward. It might cheer him up. He turned off the heat and left the tea.

Edward had shifted while he was gone, and sat on the floor with a book, completely away from the present. But the usual scowl never left his brows. Alfons took it as a providential chance to go through with his little scheme.

Before Edward even noticed that he was back, Alfons had positioned behind him and whispered into his ear. "You need to relax more."

Edward practically jumped and his breath hitched to a gasp. He looked annoyed over his shoulder. "Alfons, are you trying to kill me?"

Alfons smirked and leaned into him and licked Edward's earlobe while removing the blanket from his shoulders. Edward was completely taken by surprise, and almost failed to find his words as Alfons' mouth found his neck and gently sucked his pulse.

"Uh. Alfons… are you aware of what you're doing? Are you drunk?"

Alfons chuckled and reached around him to the front of his vest and shirt and prudently started to unbutton them. "Do _you_ know what I'm doing?" Alfons leered teasingly. "And no, I'm not a drunk like you." The vest got removed.

"I'm not a drunk," Edward retorted.

"I'm seducing you." Alfons licked his sensitive skin tryingly and let his hand slowly glide inside the now unbuttoned shirt, up and down his torso. Gracing a nipple.

Edward closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

That was the invitation Alfons had been waiting for, and his hands travelled down to Edward's waist. He unbuttoned and unzipped Edward's pants and his hand gently found its way to Edward's hardening member.

Edward started slightly and leaned back onto Alfons' shoulder with a soft throated sound.

Alfons' left hand still travelled up and down his body, occasionally circling around a hardening nipple. His right hand lingered inside Edward's pants, stroking firmly outside his boxers.

Edward's lips parted and a quiet moan escaped through his nose. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn't help up buckling into the warm, pleasuring touches.

Alfons' mouth travelled around his neck, nibbling and kissing. He was thrilled that he actually could get Edward to moan like that. He let his fingers scrape gently over Edward's abdomen, and had Edward pinned between his thighs. The stroking hand stopped and made its way inside Edward's boxers. Then it continued, stroking more lightly.

Edward's hips ached into the touch and his breath became slightly shallower. He was already close, climax building up, and felt the waves of pleasure pressing him towards the edge.

And right before Edward's climax, Alfons stopped and retrieved his hand, feeling Edward tremble and gasp in his arms.

"Bastard," Edward managed. "Don't stop."

Alfons smirked into his ear, afraid that he would be in real trouble after this. "Not yet."

Edward snorted and moved his arm to stroke himself, but Alfons stopped him, locking his arms crisscrossed over his chest. Edward struggled just slightly, and Alfons got a glimpse of the same sparkling excitement in Edward's face as in his own.

He pushed Edward down on top of the blanket on the floor, and released his arms. He slowly removed Edward's pants, but not _too_ slowly. Edward gave him a very desirably look. He wondered faintly if he was the only one Edward had looked at like that.

Alfons removed Edward's boxers too. Edward was hard. The fabric came in contact with Edward's erect member, and he ached up in need. Alfons placed himself between Edward's legs, and curved down. His lips sealed around Edward's hard length, while his tongue explored around the tip, tasting the pre-cum.

Edward cried out as the warmth cocooned him and the waves of pleasure built up much faster inside him. It got even better when Alfons' other hand slipped between his legs and cupped his sac, rolling it gently in his palm.

"Mh…" Edward gripped the blanked and clutched it so tightly that it hurt. He swore if Alfons stopped this time he would kill him.

Alfons wondered if Edward realized how sexy he looked like that, withering naked underneath him, although still with his unbuttoned shirt on. Alfons sucked hard while bobbing his head, giving Edward exactly what he knew he wanted, still slightly amused that his actions made Edward make such wonderful noises. His tongue licked from base to tip, occasionally curling around the sensitive slit. He had never done this before, but he remembered how Edward's mouth had felt on him, and Edward didn't sound like he did it wrong.

Edward moved his hips up as the waves of pleasure enveloped him again, driving him over the edge, and he couldn't even think clearly. His muscles screamed for release, and after one more of Alfons' long, hard sucks, he came loudly.

Alfons swallowed all of Edward's release, still bobbing his lips around the length while Edward rode out his orgasm.

Edward fell limply back on the floor, gasping for air. Alfons felt quite pleased with himself as he dried his mouth on his shirt, eyeing the blonde carefully.

Edward met his gaze while he slightly recovered from the passionate treatment. Without a warning, he clutched Alfons' shirt and pulled him down into a fiercely kiss.

Alfons answered, digging his fingers into Edward's hair while curling his tongue around Edward's. It took some time before he discovered that Edward had started undressing him as well. Alfons smiled into the kiss and pulled back to get some air. Edward attacked his neck and disposed of Alfons' shirt. Some seconds later, the Alfons' remaining clothes were gone, and Alfons nibbled Edward's skin on his left shoulder.

It was then Edward turned away from him and Alfons found himself staring into his long, soft hair.

"Edward?"

Edward turned slightly. A smile forming on his face. "Your turn, stupid."

Alfons closed his arms around him and chuckled softly. "Can I ask you something, Edward?"

"Yeah, sure."

Alfons hesitated a little. "Have you … done this before?"

Edward's head curved slightly down. "Yeah… you?"

"No," Alfons replied. He wondered if it was wrong to ask who Edward had used to be with. He asked anyway.

Edward sighed. "It doesn't really matter. The person is in the other world."

"Would you still have been with… you know… if you hadn't come here?" Alfons asked.

Edward thought about the question. "Yeah… I think so."

Alfons wondered if it wasn't only his little brother Edward longed to get home to. And if he found a way, would he just forget about him? Alfons couldn't help but think his small, selfish, grim thoughts.

Edward turned around to face him and scowled. "Alfons… I don't think about that person when I'm together with you. You're…" He smiled and looked away. "You're all I have."

Alfons fought against a small lump in his throat. He leaned forward and kissed Edward's lips, making sure that Edward was really there with him, and not thinking about someone else he'd rather be with. And to his relief, Edward answered the kiss with very much convince.

Stupid, Alfons thought to himself. Finally you have exactly what you want, and you start moping.

Edward broke the kiss with a yielding smile. "Stop thinking already."

Alfons smiled back, and obliged. He removed the remaining shirt from Edward, brushing it down his shoulders along with tenderly touches. They claimed each other's lips, kissing eagerly to catch up from where they let go.

They rearranged smoothly, Alfons behind Edward, and Edward pressed his back against him while half turning his upper body to not break the kiss.

Alfons' palms travelled up and down Edward's body. He felt so smooth and warm, compared to his own cold skin. Edward's warmth was like his only functioning medicine.

They broke the kiss slowly to catch their breath. They both sat on their knees, as close to each other as they could get.

Edward felt his heart beat faster, and could even feel the heartbeat of Alfons against his back. He closed his eyes to feel more of the beating coming from that particular heart. "Do it," he encouraged.

Alfons kissed his lovers neck fervently, and hitched slightly. That was probably the most direct request Edward had ever applied from him. He grinned and nibbled his earlobe. Edward shivered, reaching behind him and gently rubbed Alfons' hardness a couple of times, before retrieving again.

A strangled moan of ecstasy swept over him at that contact, his hips lifting to rub against Edward's back, and a small fire exploding in his mind. His hands explored Edward's torso and sides, idly tracing the curve where his prosthetic arm was attached to his shoulder blade before trailing down again. He kept nuzzling Edward's shoulder up to the crook of his neck where he inhaled his scent.

Edward lolled his head back, allowing his own mind to slip and get lost into the sensation.

Alfons watched him closely over his shoulder as he prepped a finger and gently probed his lover. He had never done this before, and he didn't want to hurt Edward. He felt a small shudder through Edward's body while his index finger lingered by his entrance.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, go on."

Alfons pushed his finger in slowly. As he felt Edward's tight muscle close around his finger, he waited for a moment for him to relax. Then he pushed deeper, coating his lover's canal before adding a second to stretch him.  
Edward groaned from the intrusion, it hurt a little but it soon faded from mild discomfort, into something pleasing. He couldn't help that the memories of his first time, over two years ago, flushed through his mind. The feeling was familiar, even though it had been a long time since his last.

Alfons eased the two fingers deeper, stroking and scissoring inside him. His fingers brushed Edward's prostate, and Edward moaned and pushed back towards him.

The adorable sounds Edward made would never stop amusing Alfons. He slowly retrieved his fingers, and positioned himself again behind Edward.

He waited until Edward nodded that he was ready, then he shoved in the tip, almost gasping from the feeling. Alfons pressed against him a moment before he felt Edward's warmth slowly taking him in. It was tight. His heart was pounding, he could hardly breathe. It felt amazing. He closed his arms around Edward's torso, feeling Edward's chest raise and fall of his shallower breathing.

Then he was easing himself into Edward's tight warmth, a moaning sigh escaping his lips at the utter bliss that flowed over him. Leaning over Edward he began to thrust into him, slowly at first. He found a nice deliberate, steady pace and that curious wonderful building began, making him never wanting to let go.

Edward rolled his hips along with Alfons' pace. He leaned back towards Alfons, before he slightly fell forwards on his palms. His eyes were swimming shut and his hair was falling out of its bind, draping around his shoulders. His shallow breathing hitched as Alfons brushed against his deep spot again.

"Ah… Alfons… Fuck…"

Alfons hoped he didn't go too fast forward. He tightened the hold around him, caressing his skin with his fingertips.

Edward moaned as Alfons brushed his prostate with almost every thrust. The feeling of someone inside him, it made him feel completely vulnerable. But still it felt comforting, to have someone dominating him. He rocked his hips to meet Alfons as the wonderfully blissful tightening started to build up again.

"Faster," Edward groaned.

Leaning further, Alfons obliged. He moaned and bucked more rapidly into Edward, letting all his worries go and let his need take over; his hips slamming into him. Faster. Harder. Pushing against him even when he was buried to the hilt, grinding, and then pulling back again while gasping and moaning against Edward's neck. "Aah, Edward…"

Alfons was close, and his hand reached down Edward's abdomen and his finger's closed around his hard member. He started stroking as they rocked together, gasping each other's names.

Edward lost it first, completely cocooned by the pleasuring pressure of waves that made his whole body tremble. He felt that exquisite shattering moment violently rack his body, taking completely over and made him cry out as he came. He rode the tide into shore, spilling his seed and shuddered until he was empty.

Every muscle around Alfons clamped together around him from Edward's climax, and he couldn't hold back anymore. His moans muffled into Edward's back as his hips jerked into one last hard thrust, his seed spilling and his mind going blank... He was in heaven or some place very close to it.

Panting, he slumped forward, his cheek resting upon Edward's back as he slowly pulled out.

Edward leaned on his elbows on the floor, breathing hard into the floorboards.

Both of them let themselves fall on their backs on the floor, neither of them cared about the uncomfortable hard floor underneath them.

Alfons felt drugged and light-headed; his head lying on the side, gazing at Edward's beautiful pose beside him. His arms lay stretched at his sides, and his knees slightly curved.

After a while, Edward twisted his head to the side and caught his gaze directly, and making Alfons almost getting lost in the deep, golden sea. His lips parted slightly.

"I… I love you, Edward," he heard himself whisper.

Edward snorted softly and turned to his side and rested his head on Alfons' shoulder. "Idiot…"

Alfons smiled and wrapped one arm around him, nuzzling his loose hair, and laced his fingers with Edward's human hand. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. He didn't feel hurt because Edward didn't return the words. Edward would say them back when he felt ready for it.

This was exactly where Alfons wanted to be; he needed nothing else at that moment. Not even a carpet.

--

A while later Alfons discovered that he had dozed off on the floor. He blinked and noticed that the blanket had been tucked carefully around him so he wouldn't get cold. He smiled softly to himself and looked around the living room for Edward. He was nowhere to be seen. He dressed himself hurriedly, and found Edward sitting by the kitchen table with his face hidden in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Alfons frowned, immediately alarmed.

"I died once," Edward said, gazing up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Alfons asked astounded. Why was Edward suddenly so depressed?

"It hurt terribly," Edward continued. "Like I could feel my heart stop beating, but the brain was still working. I had some time to think, I'm going to die now. No turning back."

Edward's mind was a pretty twisted place, he mentally noted. They had lived together for over a year, but Edward had never talked much about himself. And perhaps this was the reason why.

Either way he trusted Edward, and wanted to help him. He went towards him and hugged him tightly from behind. "It's okay, you're not dead."

"I see that bastard too often in my dreams," Edward said in a low voice.

Alfons' face softened and he kissed his golden head. "A nightmare?"

Edward grunted.

Alfons went to reheat the tea water, sat down and handed him a cup while waiting.

Edward took it slowly. "I think I'll have something stronger."

Alfons watched him as he rose and went for his room. When he came back he had brought a bottle of whiskey and poured the liquid into the teacup. Then he continued in a low voice. "A real life nightmare, yeah… I was stabbed in the stomach. And then I died."

Alfons figured grimly there was no way of elude the subject. "Then you ended up here?" he tried.

"Not exactly," Edward said. "You forget about my brother."

"Oh. He somehow saved you, right?"

"Yeah. He sacrificed himself for me, using a powerful stone. But he still had to give up on himself in exchange. So he resurrected me, and then he left our world." Edward emptied the cup.

"Who did that to you…? I mean, you would kill you in the first place?"

Edward snorted. "It's not even a person. He's a homunculus. A failed result of alchemy. A being with no soul. Ironically, he was made by my father," Edward added with a grunt. "He's called Envy."

"Envy…"

"Homunculi are named after the seven deathly sins."

"I see. So he… killed you, and your brother brought you back. An then…" Alfons fell silent.

"When I came to, I realized what my brother had done," Edward continued quietly. "Then I did the same for him. I made my last alchemic transmutation, giving myself as the price for him."

"You … killed yourself," Alfons said timidly. He regretted it at once after the words had come out of his mouth. It sounded unfair, but it was kind of true. And Edward could be capable of doing it again.

Edward looked at him, and the hurt in his eyes struck Alfons' heart.

"Me coming here… It is the Gate's work," Edward said silently. "I ended up here with you, and you look like my brother. This town reminds me much of the town I travelled in with my brother. All the people with the same faces… Maybe it's just all in my head. Maybe I'm dead, and this is all a dream."

Alfons sighed. "I'm real, and you're real, Edward. This isn't a dream. Can't we just stick to the other dimension-theory?"

The blond nodded, making his messy ponytail fall over his shoulder and down his back. "I just… you're the only one who would not look at me like I was some freak whenever I open my mouth." He poured himself another cup.

"Edward," he said. "Watch out, okay? I might understand you because we live together and all that. But other people, they would not understand anything."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I know."

The phone rang suddenly and Alfons got up to take it. "And stop drinking already." He answered into the mouth piece. "Hello?" He fell silent for a while. "Why, is something wrong? ... Sure … Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." He put the receiver down.

"Who was it?" Edward asked.

"Officer Hughes… He wanted to talk to me as soon as possible." Alfons shrugged. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

--

Alfons had been directed to come to a building in the centre of the city. He knew at once he saw it. It was the headquarters of the NSDAP in Munich. The place where they had all their meetings involving the highest members of the party and the Fuhrer.

Alfons frowned. Why did Officer Hughes want to talk to him here? He wasn't a member, and he was underage.

Hughes greeted him at the door. "Good you could come at such short notice, Alfons."

Alfons nodded unsurely. "Why am I here?" He followed the officer through a hall, into a big room with a podium. He guessed the Fuhrer would stand on the podium during their meetings and talk about the things he stood for and against.

"It's something I've wanted to talk to you about, not only me, but other members of the NSDAP as well." Hughes went into another room and held the door open for him.

Alfons walked slowly inside, finding four other men around a table. He was relieved the Fuhrer was not among them, in another way he thought, why would the leader of the NSDAP possibly be there? It was madness to think that he would. This couldn't be that important. But who was all these people?

Hughes closed the door behind him. Alfons started feeling nervous, but then he started to recognize some of the men. A couple of them had been at the pub lots of times. And one of the others was almost daily in the newspaper. The last one he had never seen before.

Hughes presented them in the same order. "Herbert and Anton, top members in the NSDAP, Georg Flaming, our media spokesman, and Professor Karl Haushofer from Thule Society. He is also a teacher at the University in Munich."

Alfons said hi. He had never heard about Thule Society, whatever it was, the man looked important.

"And this is Alfons Heiderich, the youngest rocket scientist in Germany, probably." Hughes smiled.

The members looked impressed, and Alfons shifted nervously his weight from one leg to the other, praying a silent prayer that his lungs would behave.

"Sit down, Alfons; we have some things we want to discuss with you."

Alfons complied and joined the table together with Officer Hughes. He definitely wondered what this was all about.

"First of all," Hughes said, "this meeting will hopefully help you later in your life. That's what the NSDAP is all about. We want to help the people of Germany. When a talented German as yourself faces difficulties, we wish to be there for you."

Alfons looked puzzled at him, and wondered if they expected him to answer to that.

"I've heard some rumours today," Hughes explained. "Why don't you tell us about the situation at the factory where you work."

Alfons didn't know what to say. "Well, I… everybody has their difficulties. Why me?"

"Because the NSDAP wish to help you and your co-workers," Georg Flaming said. "How's the work going on the rocket?"

"We just did some progress," Alfons said slowly. "And we have brilliant sketches to work on, thanks to my roommate, but… or sponsor left us. So we're out of necessary funding."

"I see," Flaming said. "You live by yourself?"

Alfons nodded. "My parents are dead. My mom died from a disease, and my dad died in the war." (The men around the table gave him a sympathetic look.) "I live together with my friend, Edward."

Georg and the others gave Hughes a look, and Hughes nodded almost unnoticeably.

Alfons felt more and more alarmed.

"Tell us about your friend Edward," Karl Haushofer said, opening his mouth for the first time. The man from Thule Society, or what it now was… "How did you two meet?"

"We met in Romania, and studied rocketry together," Alfons said, wondering why they wanted to know these things.

"How is he, are you two going along well?"

Alfons frowned. "Yes, of course we are. He's brilliant." He found this questioning getter even weirder, and his stomach made an uncomfortable leap. Did they suspect something? What would actually happen if their relationship was discovered? Would he lose his job? Would he be thrown in jail? He decided to throw a question back. "Why are so you interested in Edward?"

"It's not him we're interested in," Hughes said smiling. "It's you, and your own good."

"What are you…?" Alfons started, but one of the guys from the pub, Herbert, interrupted.

"That kid isn't sane. He tells so many lies that he believes in them himself."

"I beg your pardon," Alfons said, scowling over the comment.

"I believe he is talking about Edward Elric," Haushofer said.

"Do you know him?" Alfons questioned. "Edward is a completely normal person." Not that he was... but he wouldn't tell these people that.

"I know his father," Haushofer replied. "He used to work together with me in Thule Society."

Before Alfons could answer to that, Hughes shot in again.

"Alfons, listen. I'm afraid I've started to grow quite concerned about you, considering Edward. I think he has a bad influence on you."

"Bad influence… what?" Alfons frowned at him, the defensive side of him building up. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't see how Edward could have bad influence on anyone."

The other guy from the pub snorted. "All he does is telling everyone some nonsense about another world and about a brother who doesn't even exist. He is delusional. The guys have asked questions about his sanity ever since he just showed up."

Alfons suddenly recognized the man called Anton. He had almost got into a fight with Edward at the pub last weekend. Alfons shook his head and rose from his chair. "I will not listen to this, I'm sorry."

Hughes grabbed his arm and held him back.

For a moment, Alfons stared at him slightly anxious. But Hughes just smiled sympathetically.

"Please sit down again, Alfons."

Alfons sat down slowly, realizing he was as good as stuck until they were done with him.

"Seems like this Edward could use some help as well," Karl Haushofer suggested.

"I've tried to present him to a meeting at Hitler Jungend, but he never showed up," Hughes said.

"Well, both socially and medically, I mean," Haushofer said.

_Medically?_

"Instead he concerns himself with Jews," Herbert mumbled.

"I noticed," Hughes said. "But that isn't the main problem."

"It _is_ a problem! You know every Jew is a problem."

"What are you…?" Alfons frowned. "Are you talking about our neighbour Roy? It's nothing wrong with him… So what if Edward has a Jewish friend."

"See?!" Anton almost rose from his chair. "Bad influence!"

"Edward's fine," Alfons said, a little more rigid than he had wanted to.

Officer Hughes gave Alfons a look. "Edward said that you believed everything he said. Is this true, Alfons, or is it another lie from Edward's part?"

Alfons hesitated. How could he hesitate? He _believed_ Edward. But obviously these people thought Edward was mad or something, and by saying yes, would that make them think _he_ was mad too? So be it.

"Edward didn't lie," Alfons said, choosing to be loyal to his friend. "He seems to act strange to you, but that's probably because he's not from around here."

"So you believe that he is from another world?" Hughes asked visibly surprised.

"Yes," Alfons said, hearing how weird it must look like for the other people. This was really great.

"That demon has cursed him!" Herbert said abruptly. "Close them both up! And that Jew too!"

Alfons stared frighteningly at him, feeling a cold grip of fear inside his stomach.

"Now, now," Hughes said. "Calm down, Herbert, or you'll have to leave." He looked at Alfons again. "I know you want to stay loyal to your friends, Alfons, and that is indeed admiring."

Professor Karl Haushofer gestured at him. "I want you to hear out a deal, Alfons. Thule Society would be very interested in your rockets. If you give us a successful demonstration of it, we want to be your sponsor. We can fund you with everything you'll need in the future. We are already funding the NSDAP."

Alfons lightened up a little, but not too much. What did he have to do in return?

"All there is left for you to do, Alfons, is to become a member of the NSDAP's organization for youth, and possibly bring Edward if you can. Although, you should watch out for your little friend. If he's that unbalanced as several people mean, he'd have to be taken care of by professionals." Haushofer gave him a long, intent look.

Alfons shook his head. "I can assure you that it's certainly no need for that." He sighed deep. It was an okay offer. It would save the whole project. "I can become a member, but Edward's political stand his own choice."

"Good, Alfons," the spokesman Georg Flaming said. "Young, talented men is exactly what this country needs. Blond hair, blue eyes, you are a good example of a rightful German."

Then Alfons had to sign some documents, giving his personal information to the NSDAP, and an invitation to a meeting in Hitler Jungend tomorrow night.

He went home, feeling a weird twitch in his stomach. Something about this smelled bad.


	4. Coded Message

**Chapter 4: Coded Message**

--

Edward didn't even look up from the book he was reading when Alfons came back inside the door. Alfons was glad Edward hadn't continued drinking because of his depressed mood while he had been away. He felt tired and utterly exhausted which he had felt more and more lately, and all he wanted now was to go straight to bed. The last thing he needed was a drunken and depressed Edward to cheer up. He headed for the bathroom, but then Edward spoke. "What was the meeting all about?"

Alfons stopped in his tracks, wondering if he should tell something or nothing. He would definitely not tell him about the part about Edward. He would get hurt or possibly frightened. If that was even possible... Edward hardly ever felt emotions like that. However, Alfons didn't want to startle him with unnecessary things. But saying nothing would just provoke more questions.

"He introduced me to some guy from something called Thule Society." Yes, that was probably a good place to start. He turned around to face Edward, adding a soft beam. "He wanted a rocket demonstration. Thule Society might want to become our new sponsor."

"That's great!" Edward said, looking up from his book. "What is Thule by the way?"

Alfons' eyes narrowed. "I don't really know. Some sort of organization."

Edward went back to the book, grinning. "And I thought he just wanted to force you to join that bloody party."

Alfons fell silent without looking at his roommate, and suddenly he got attacked by some unfriendly contractions inside his lungs. He tried to hold it back. He didn't want to cough this bad in front of Edward. But his throat itched and his lungs arched, making him choke on his own breath and tears run down his cheeks. The hard contractions continued and continued while he pressed his hand in front of his mouth. Stop. _Stop!_

Edward gave him a worried look. "Alfons, are you…?"

"I'm okay," Alfons managed between the heavy coughing. It hurt, and he could feel the rusty taste of blood. But then it finally it calmed down.

Edward's eyes narrowed at him. "Are you sure? I still think you should go to…"

"I know what I have," Alfons interrupted, in a more annoyed tone than he meant. "Anyway…" He sighed silently, hiding his hand behind his back. "Apparently… I am a member of the NSDAP now."

Edward formed a scowl and eyed him carefully. "You are?"

"Yeah… it was like some deal to get me to join, or I don't know. I don't care either. If we get a sponsor it'll be worth it." Alfons turned and said resignedly: "I'm going to bed."

"I see," Edward answered quietly. "Wait a second, Alfons…"

Alfons turned around again and stood still as Edward got up to his feet and went across the floor until he stood close to him. Alfons was taken by surprise and astonishment when Edward reached up and tilted his head to kiss him. Alfons thought it was quite funny, not to mention adorable that Edward had to do that in order to reach up to him. Not that he was complaining. Edward rarely kissed him so randomly.

Alfons melted into his lips, as Edward brushed his lightly before pressing more firmly against his mouth. Their eyes were closed. Lips were moving smoothly against each other.

Alfons really appreciated it and felt better, but was careful not encouraging adding tongue into it, afraid that Edward would taste the blood…

Edward pulled slowly away. "Good night, Alfons."

Alfons smiled softly. "Aren't you going to bed?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm not tired…"

Alfons could see he was lying, but didn't argue about it. "Good night, then," he said as he turned and went to his bedroom. He silently hoped Edward would come and join him in _his_ bed when he was sleepy and not lying down to sleep in his own room.

--

Alfons coughed violently. His whole body was twisting and aching, his lungs twitched from the pressure of being barely able to inhale. He lay flat on his back, unable to move and call for help, like his arms and legs were tied down and his throat sneered together. His bare chest was already covered in blood, the red substance kept flowing from the corners of his mouth like drool. The coughing just wouldn't stop. He could practically feel his lungs collapse inside him while the blood kept filling his throat.

_This is the end…_ he thought. _I'm dying. I'm drowning. I'm drowning in my own blood._

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't scream. He could only wait for himself to come out of his own misery.

"AAAH!" Alfons woke up in a bath of cold sweat, breathing heavily. He sat up in his bed, gasping. He could breathe… He clutched his own throat and stared down. The blood was gone. He gazed at the clock on the nightstand. 3 o'clock in the morning.

Alfons closed his eyes. "Just a dream," he whispered, as to convince himself. He lay back down again, slightly disappointed that he was alone in bed. Edward had obviously gone to sleep in his own bed last night after all.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but couldn't escape his grim thoughts. It wasn't just a dream. He was still sick. It would happen sooner or later. He would keep dying a slow, painful death. No way would he be able to fall asleep again now. Good thing his scream hadn't awakened Edward.

A sound made him flinch. He listened, and it came again.

_BUMP. _

It came from the roof. What the hell? What was happening? Thieves?

The sound came again, and Alfons stood up from bed fast. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and threw them on. As silent as he could, he moved out the door and down the hall, hoping that he was wrong. But then he stopped and sighed. Edward's bedroom door was open, and the ladder which led to the attic was down. The opening in the ceiling was dark.

"Edward?" Alfons called hesitantly. He frowned. What was he doing up there?

Alfons slowly climbed up the ladder and peeked through the hole. The attic was murky and dusty, but the moonlight shone down through an open window in the ceiling. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Alfons smiled slightly. A chair stood right beneath the open window.

Alfons climbed all the way up and went over to the chair, looking up through the window. "I know you're up there. Don't go anywhere, I'm coming up."

He didn't receive an answer, and took it as an invitation. He stepped up on the chair, and climbed through the window.

It was a clear, chilly night. He regretted not bringing some more clothes. His shirt wasn't even entirely buttoned up. But he had been right. At the end of the roof, Edward sat alone with his arms around his knees.

Edward turned his head around when he heard Alfons climbed up and looked mystified at him. "Alfons…"

Alfons gave him a wave and went to sit beside him. "I thought you were a thief, so I came to knock you out," he greeted with a small smile.

Edward snorted through a smirk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I woke up of… something else."

Edward nodded lightly, and stared out towards the city. The view was nice, Alfons thought. They lived on the third floor, so they could see a huge part of Munich before them. He looked at Edward again, realizing he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. It seemed that he hadn't gone to bed that night at all.

"Why are you up here?" Alfons asked.

Edward shrugged. "Can't sleep."

It was first then Alfons noticed the bottle of whiskey which Edward discreetly tried to hide between his legs.

Alfons leaned back on his palms. "Edward. I'm not your mother, but it's dangerous to drink up on the edge of a roof."

Edward didn't meet his eyes. "Whatever."

It was a heavy silence between them. Then Edward sighed. "I didn't drink that much. I'm careful."

The stupid excuse made Alfons laugh. "Hell you are." He reached over. "Give me that." He took the bottle from Edward.

"Hey! What are you--?" Edward stopped when Alfons lifted the bottle upside down against his mouth, and took a long mouthful.

The liquid burned down his throat, but Alfons didn't care. Actually, it felt much better.

"Alfons…" Edward stared flummoxed at him.

Alfons lowered the bottle with a deep sigh, and handed it back. "Thank you."

Edward gave him a smirk as he took the bottle back, but he didn't drink. "Shouldn't you be sleeping anyway?"

"I can't sleep either," Alfons admitted. "I've been having some bad dreams lately..."

Edward looked at him, concern written in his golden eyes. "About what?"

"Nothing particular," Alfons lied. "I just wake up with a bad feeling. It's… It's kind of like the nightmare you had earlier, about being near your death." He decided that that would be all there was to tell. Even though he knew that he should've told Edward about his illness a long time ago, he just couldn't get himself to do it. He didn't even know exactly why. Maybe he didn't want Edward to feel sorry for him, or worrying about him, or wait to find a way to go home until after he was gone…

It would probably be the worst feeling ever, having other people – especially Edward – go around waiting for him to die. He had enough of waiting for that himself. Not to mention, to try to accomplish something in his life before it was too late. He didn't need other people to be concerned about that as well.

"I thought about what you said earlier," Edward said silently. "About why I came here. You said I killed myself."

Alfons looked down, and didn't come up with any respond.

"I did… kill myself," Edward said slowly, like he was admitting a crime. "I didn't know that I would come back here. But I did it because… I owed him."

Alfons looked back at Edward, not sure if he understood correct. "You mean your brother? Because he saved you? I'm sorry, but I don't think your brother would've wanted you to do that, meaning his effort would have gone to waste--"

"No!" Edward shot in.

Alfons regretted what he had said. Again. Why did he always say things he regretted?

"You don't understand, because you don't know everything," Edward said silently. "I've never told anyone in this world… why I got this." He clenched his metal hand.

Alfons fell silent and just gazed at him. Now that he thought about it, he had asked Edward about it once. But Edward had just said it had been an accident.

"If I had told people I used to walk around together with a living suit of armour, I definitely would've been burned as a witch."

"A … living… what?"

"Don't fall off the roof," Edward said. "When my mother died, my brother and I were alone. Not entirely though of course… but we decided to learn alchemy and bring her back to life, using human transmutation. It's forbidden, because it hadn't yet been any successful attempts. But we did as we planned, went through a lot of studying and training, and we preformed the transmutation. But something went very wrong, and I lost two limbs. And my brother…" Edward stopped to take a deep breath.

Alfons shivered lightly, wanting to know what had happened. "He… lost something too?"

Edward closed his eyes. "He lost his entire body. He would've been gone, if I hadn't been conscious. I made an array using my blood, and with alchemy I captured his soul into a suit of armour which happened to be there at the time. He was able to talk and move, but nothing more. Not feel, eat or sleep." Edward smiled weakly. "So I made a promise that I would bring him back, no matter what." He stared out towards the city again before he continued. "It wasn't fair…" Edward muttered some curses as he dried his chin with his human palm.

Alfons stared at Edward as in shock. Was Edward crying? He had never seen a single tear coming from Edward's beautiful face ever.

"It wasn't fair that he was to be gone, after bringing me back when everything was entirely my fault in the first place." Edward didn't make any crying sounds. Tears were simply rolling silently down his cheeks, like his eyes suddenly had become flooded. "That's why I brought him back. He deserved to live… because of me, he never even had the chance to experience a proper childhood."

Alfons thought about the words. And he understood. He understood why Edward had made that decision. He draped an arm around Edward's shoulders and kissed his cheek, feeling traces of tears on his lips. "Edward… you preformed a successful human transmutation. I'm sure Al is safe now."

"I hope so." Edward rested his head on his shoulder. "First I thought I might have failed… because I was alive. But I don't want to think like that. I want to think that he lives happily on the other side. I've sacrificed four years of journeying to achieve that."

"He probably knows what you did," Alfons said slowly. "I'm sure he thinks about you a lot."

Edward gave him a faint smile. "Yeah…"

The silence that fell was a lot easier than the last one. Edward looked up towards the stars while snuggling closer to Alfons, seeking some shelter from the chilly night. The moon was almost full, but still shone brightly down from the black sky.

They kissed, finding comfort and warmth from each other. Alfons' eyelids drooped as he felt the soft lower lip of Edward's and sought to take it between his own. The kiss was long and slow, and he savoured the feel and taste of Edward. Up here they were safe from curious eyes. Alfons wished it could last forever. He only wished they _had_ forever, but he knew they didn't…

"Alfons," Edward said when they slowly broke apart. "Do you think…" He faltered.

"What?"

"Do you think there is a way to cross the Gate?"

--

The next morning, Alfons had a more happily awakening. Next to him lay a sleeping blond on his side with an arm draped over Alfons' chest, his steady and deep breathing sounded almost like a lullaby. They shared a cover and lay as close to each other as they could get in the small bed. It wasn't really fitted for two people, but somehow they had managed to find comfortableness.

Alfons turned carefully to his side and watched Edward sleep for a while. This was the first time he had awakened with Edward beside him. It felt nice. He hoped it would happen for many future mornings as well.

Edward stirred in his sleep, as a sign that he was about to wake up. Alfons couldn't help but lovingly stroke his long, soft hair.

Edward snuggled into his chest and curved his knees while yawned slightly. "Is it morning already?"

Alfons smiled. "Yeah. It's early though."

Edward groaned drowsily. "Ouch… my head is killing me."

"It's your own fault, draining whiskey on a Monday like that," Alfons snorted with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"You can sleep thirty more minutes. One more minute and I'll drag you out of bed," Alfons warned as he sat up and swung his legs to the floor. "I'll go take a shower and make some breakfast."

Edward muttered something incoherent and turned around in the bed, stealing with him the rest of the covers.

--

The doorbell rang just when Alfons was about to take a bite of his fried egg with his fork. He wondered who that could be, coming so early in the morning.

He was expecting it to be Gracia when he opened the door, but there was no one there. He heard the front door creak shut below, but still paused to look around the narrow hallway and to peer down the dark staircase. Nothing. Whoever it had been had left again in a hurry. He drew back to close the door when his eyes fell on the large and long box, wrapped in brown paper, at his feet. He stared puzzled at it.

Alfons brought it inside into the living room. A small note was fastened at the top, only saying Edward's name on it.

He stood up and went to knock on the door to his bedroom. "Hey, time to get up. Something came here for you, and it's not even your birthday!"

He heard some movement and a groggy voice. "What…?"

Alfons went back to his food, finding his fried egg turned cold. Edward came barefoot out of the bedroom, the end of his shirt still not properly stuffed into his pants, the vest open and the braces hanging down his sides. His attention fell on the box on the floor in the living room while he gathered his hair into a ponytail. "What is it?"

"How should I know," Alfons replied. "It's for you."

Edward knelt before it and started to tear the tape that held the thing together. The package had a long shape, like a rectangle. When he was through all the tapes, he folded the cardboard to the sides.

Stocked in lots of newspapers, Edward found a metal arm, similar to the one he was already using. Only that it seemed improved. On the outside the arm had a skin-coloured glove made of silicon. No one would possibly see that he used prosthetics. He had used to have padding like that before, but unfortunately it had been ruined. In the package there was also a new leg of metal, with a similar skin-looking stance. Edward picked up the arm and investigated it further. Something about it was very different from the one he had. Edward glared at it. "What the hell is that bastard doing?"

Alfons came into the living room again, his eyes big of Edward's gift. "Your father?"

Edward nodded. He had found an envelope which he tore apart and read the short note.

"_Edward, _

_Attach these new prosthetics, as they are upgraded and probably response easier to your movements. Hope you are well. Good luck, son._

_  
PS: You'd like to use my recipe on pancakes."_

Edward frowned, holding up the second piece of paper which had been in the envelope around a great amount of money.

_"Pancakes_

_First. mix th.e dry ingredients, then the eggs and the fluid _

_Don't let the milk stay. out of the recip.e_

_After having in al.l the ingredients make sure you use two. of .ion at a. time in a frying pan, with a small amount of melted butter_

_At middle heat, let the laps stay. on each side at least two. minu., maybe three_

_Pancakes may be served with sugar o.r jam, but no..t too much_

_or some syru.p_

_Enjoy the meal, son."_

"Pancakes," Edward said. "That's all you have to say, you bastard?" He looked down at the useless notes. It would've been nice to know just where his father was or what he was up to.

Alfons sat down beside him, eyeing the new prosthetics. "Seems like he has worked hard to make them for you. Isn't that quite expensive too?"

"He doesn't seem to be short on money," Edward said, holding the amount of marks in his hand. "This will come to use though."

Alfons looked at the pancake recipe. "I can make those for you if you want," he said cheerfully. "By the way, what's with all those dots in the text? Makes it kind of annoying to read it."

Edward got immediately alarmed. "What dots?"

Alfons handed him the recipe.

He was right. In between the words, his father had made periods, even in the middle of some words. It was barely noticeable, though he had only scanned through the text first time he read it. Edward's golden eyes sparkled excitedly. "Alfons, you're brilliant."

"What?" Alfons understood nothing, but still didn't skip the compliment Edward had given him. No matter reason, being called brilliant by someone who usually laughed at textbooks was an abnormal rarity.

"This isn't just a recipe," Edward said excitedly. "That bastard has a meaning with this after all!"

"What do you mean?" Alfons asked uncertainly.

"It's a code." Edward reached out to him and snatched a pencil from Alfons' breast pocket.

Alfons looked curiously, but slightly unbelievingly, at him. "It's a hidden code in a recipe of pancakes? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. The letter says I ought to _use_ it, not necessarily make pancakes."

Like that made any sense, Alfons thought. "But how do you solve it?"

"Just give me a minute." Edward gazed carefully at the text, concentrating. "A couple of years ago, I did these kind of things a lot. Often people coded recipes or other journals to hide secrets of alchemy."

"Really…" Alfons wondered curiously if Edward would figure something out.

After a minute of just staring at the words, Edward's eyes widened, and he started to line under a number of letters with the pen.

"Every letter in front of each dot," he mumbled to himself. "That was insultingly easy."

"Pancakes

First. mix th.e dry ingredients, then the eggs and the fluid ele.ments

Don't let the milk stay. out of the recip.e

After having in al.l the ingredients make sure

you use two. decilit.res of t.he so.lut.ion at a. time in a frying pan, cook.ed toge.ther with a small amount of melted butter

At middle heat, let the laps stay. on each side at least two. minu.t.es, maybe three

Pancakes may be served with sugar o.r jam, but no..t too much

or per.haps some syru.p

Enjoy the meal, son."

Then Edward slowly made the sentence beneath, making Alfons' eyes widen as well:

"_They plot to take you too. run"_

Alfons felt his stomach twist. "Is this a joke?"

"They plot…" Edward mumbled. "…you too?"

Was his father in some kind of trouble? Did someone hold him captive or something? Why?

"No, it's not a joke," Edward said, his amber eyes still narrowed at the recipe. "Whoever they are, they probably just thought it was a normal letter and let him send it."

Alfons gawped at him. "Are you saying that your father is kidnapped? By who?"

"I don't know. But it seems like I'm in trouble too," Edward supposed calmly. "Whoever they are, they might know something."

"You mean… about your world?"

Edward nodded.

"What will you do?" Alfons asked silently. "He's telling you to run…"

"They probably know where we live, Alfons," Edward said and rose slowly. "You should be safe, though. Just claim that you don't believe me to whoever asks questions. It's okay."

Alfons looked straight at him, eyes wide. "But… what are you…? Where would you go? You'll come back, right?" Things were happing so fast.

_Would he still be here when Edward came back…?_

Edward gave the questions some thought. "Yeah, I'll come back. But I guess I'll try to find out where my father is. I'll start with the university in Transylvania where he used to teach. Someone might know what people he got himself involved with. He disappeared at the end of our year, remember?"

"This sounds dangerous," Alfons managed. "Edward… Please. Take me with you. I can help! I promised I would help you." He rose too.

Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked at him and a small smile revealed on his lips. "What about the rocket? You said we might get a new sponsor soon…"

"I'll call Falman," Alfons said fast. "He can take care of it. You shouldn't be handling all of this alone," he continued resolutely, gazing down at his feet.

Edward looked at him carefully, but then he smiled again and looked glad that Alfons wanted to come with him. "If you are sure. Thank you, Alfons."

Alfons felt happy that Edward let him come. "So, we'll start packing?" He couldn't help feeling an excited twist in his stomach by this sudden turn of events.

"Only the most necessary," Edward said. "Then we'll jump on the first bus to the airport and take the earliest plane to Transylvania."

Alfons nodded. This was really happening fast. Suddenly they were going out on a journey! It kind of reminded him of Edward's stories about him and his brother, Alphonse.

Edward looked down at the new prosthetics. "First... I'll start with replacing my arm and leg." He wringed off his shirt and reached behind his metal shoulder to unleash the leather straps.

Alfons just stared in wonder as Edward twisted his arm to detach it, and a flush of fantasies appeared in his mind containing Edward squirming underneath him with a detached arm.

He shook his head. Was he sick or something? Perhaps it was simply the prospect of having a type of machinery as a part of the body that appealed to him. It was... sexy.

Edward sat down on his knees, picked up the new arm and arranged its position against the port in his shoulder.

"You need help?" Alfons offered. He tried to shove back his guilty thoughts.

"Nah, it's ok. It just might hurt a little when it's attached." Edward breathed deep, and pressed the ports together to connect. It felt like the pain when some parts of the body were growing. Edward bit his teeth together, and fastened the straps on the back of his shoulder. "There."

He did the same thing with his leg. It sure didn't look bad. You could only tell that they were prosthetics if you had a real close look. Then he grabbed his shirt and pulled it quickly on again. While working on the buttons, the door bell suddenly rang again.

Alfons turned to the door. "I'll take it."

Edward face narrowed. "Wait." He quickly gathered the old metal limbs, the letters and the money, and shoved it into his room. He hid the papers inside his pillow. "Ok go, but if it is some strangers…"

"Yeah, I know," Alfons called back, hiding his slight worry that built up.

It rang again, and Alfons opened the door, just a few centimetres. "Who is it?"

"It's Hughes."

Alfons felt slightly relieved and opened the door completely. It was first then he saw all the people standing behind him, wearing white uniforms. "What…?" Suddenly he was shoved backwards into the wall in the hall by two white uniformed men. Who were they? Medical people or something? he thought alarmingly.

"What the hell? What do you want?" He struggled, but he was held back against the wall by the two men.

Hughes had his attention to Alfons. "They're doctors, calm down." He let them pass him and enter the apartment. It was at least six of them in all, acting in silence. They went directly for Edward, who just came into the living room, scowling suspiciously at the whole scene. "Alfons… who are…?" He didn't even have time to flinch.

Two men grabbed the blond teen and bent both of his arms behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Edward raged. "Let me go, you bastards!"

Another doctor came up behind him and pressed a piece of white cloth against his mouth and nose. Edward struggled, kicking and twisting his body, his frantic words getting choked.

Alfons stared at the scene, gawking. He felt a real grip of fear grab a hold of him like a cold claw. Were they real doctors?

He struggled against the holds, trying to pry himself free, but they were too strong, and his sickly body was too weak to be any real bother. He could only stand helplessly watching Edward's struggles started to slow down.

Edward felt heavy, his head span, and his eyes refused to stay focused. "Alfons…" He tried to call for his friend, but his voice only came out as a groan. His body became limp in the hold of the men, and everything else turned black.

Meanwhile Alfons got pulled into the kitchen. The last he had seen of Edward was that they let him pass out on the floor, while the other men prepared a stretcher.

Alfons struggled all the way. "Why are you doing this?! I told you he's fine!"

Hughes followed beside him together with a man in a suit. "Stay calm, Alfons."

_Calm? How the hell could he be calm? What gave them the right to invade his apartment and drug Edward down like that?_

They placed him down on a chair by the kitchen table. Alfons glared daggers at them. "This isn't legal! Storming into other people's houses!"

"Perhaps you forget that I'm from the police," Hughes said. "I'm fully authorized to be here." He pointed behind him. "And this is a high qualified psychiatrist from Berlin, Hans Reinhoff." He gestured at the man in the suit, while Alfons tried to interrupt in anger. Hughes just continued, overhearing it. "After hearing different stories about Edward, he has chosen to take action. All of our intentions are good at heart. We just want to help Edward fit into the society. Do you understand, Alfons?"

Alfons' eyes were almost filled up with tears. But he had fallen silent. He directed his eyes at Hans Reinhoff, the psychiatrist. "What stories about Edward made you come to this sort of act?" he asked, fighting the lump in his throat. "Edward is perfectly fine."

Not that _that_ was entirely true... How could he be fine? But whatever he was, he wasn't suited to be forcefully committed. It just couldn't happen to Edward...

And what about their journey to Romania? This was really happening at the worst possible time. They didn't have time for this!

Hans Reinhoff looked at him like he was dying with sympathy and regret, but his tone was slightly different. "I don't see how you can call a person claiming to be from another world perfectly fine, Mr. Heiderich."

"Have you thought about it could be a way of dreaming?" Alfons snapped, thinking fast. He knew it would make things worse if he told them the truth.

They would never believe the truth.

"Everyone has dreams, different dreams, Edward might dream about another world, perfect to only him, without depression," Alfons said carefully.

"I believe you would know that Edward has every reason to be depressed," Hughes shut in. "He has lost all of his family, and an arm and a leg. He lacks social development and commitment. He doesn't trust anyone, and in a situation like that anyone would be unbalanced. It's not good for him. Neither is it good for you to be in his presence all the time."

Alfons just stuttered. _He trusts me…_

"When I heard this, I wanted to help this young man as soon as humanly possible," Hans Reinhoff added proudly. "He needs medical attention immediately if we shall be able to save him."

Alfons shook his head, not believing what he was even hearing. "What are you going to do to him?"

"I'm going talk to him and find out what kind of medication he'll need. After that we'll give him the necessary treatment. If the situation is as bad as I think, we might have to isolate him for a while. But if he cooperates and behaves normally, he'll come home in no time and start a better life for himself and you."

Alfons shivered. "This is insane."

"It's for his own good, Alfons," Hughes said and laid a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Think about yourself for now. Edward is in good hands."


	5. Asylum

**Chapter 5: Asylum**

--

Alfons came too late at work that day, barely aware of the people around him or the fact that they had lost the factory. All there was to do was to remove all the working materials and unfinished model into cars and have it there until they could find a new sponsor. Only after that they could afford to rent a new place to work on their projects.

Alfons hadn't properly comprehended the fact that Edward was gone, until he came home that night, finding the house empty and cold.

The door to Edward's room was open wide. Alfons stood in the doorway, repeating the image in his mind of how the doctors went through all of Edward's stuff before his eyes earlier that day, taking all kinds of drawings of transmutation circles and notes about his world with them. Even the scribbles they had made the other night when he had decided to believe Edward.

Alfons coughed. He felt alone and his stomach heavy. He hadn't realized until now that he was able to miss a person that much. And now, he couldn't think of anything but Edward. He missed everything about Edward. His soft smile, his scowling expression, his messy papers left everywhere, his calm and intelligent golden eyes, his gentle touch…

Where was he now? Was he all right? What were they doing to him?

Alfons felt the anger build up inside him again. He wanted to hit something hard. They had just invaded their home and taken him right before his eyes. And he had been helplessly watching, not able to do anything.

What if he had went more against them? What if he had put up a fight and pulled Edward out of their grasp?

It wouldn't have been much help, would it? He was just a child in their eyes. They would have stopped him easily. And he had the terrible illness locked up inside him, slowly killing him while occasionally punishing him with contractions and exhaustion.

Then what could he have done? What could he _do_?

He was only a prisoner in his own body.

His thoughts fell on the letters Edward had received from his father that same day. Somehow he only knew where Edward would've hidden them. He went over to Edward's bed and searched his pillow. He found both the letters and the money. He put the money back into the pillow and studied the notes.

_They plot to take you too…_

Was it this Professor Hohenheim had meant? Was he in a mental asylum too?

Alfons concluded that it didn't make sense. Edward's father was quite famous, and if he was in some hospital accused of being insane, the world would've probably known. And Professor Hohenheim had had the time and material to build prosthetics, which he probably wouldn't have at an asylum. So someone else was after Edward as well?

Alfons figured Edward would at least be safe from them for now. But he didn't consider Edward safe at a hospital. Edward was headstrong and stubborn. It was no way he would accept the situation at a mental institution and cooperate with the doctors. He would probably kick and yell until he found a way to escape.

Alfons almost smiled at the thought. Although, while Edward was stuck in there, he was still here. An idea had started to develop in his mind by the look of the letters.

He could still help Edward like he had promised. Edward had talked about going to the university where his father had taught and ask about him. Alfons could still do that.

But first, he decided to try visiting Edward first thing in the morning.

--

Edward awoke in a cold, room made of concrete. The bed was narrow and uncomfortably hard. He gazed unfocusedly around, trying to figure out where he was.

He stood up from the bed, realizing what he was wearing. Only a long white dress-like pyjama with short sleeves and thin pyjama pants.

_Where am I? In jail? _

He was kind of relieved for the silicon glove his father had given him, which hid the metal parts of him.

He went barefoot to the door, knocking it hard. "Hey! Let me out of here!" Looking around, not really sure what he was looking for, but he had to face that it was nothing else in the room apart from the bed. Could they even hear him?

"Who are you?! What am I doing here?" He turned to knock hardly at the door again. "Let me out!" He slammed his shoulder into the door. It hurt, but he didn't care.

Suddenly, a window was revealed on the door in front of him, and he jumped back. An unfamiliar face appeared on the other side of the glass, studying him.

Edward glared at him. "Who are you? What is this place?"

The lock on the door clicked, and Edward prepared himself for a fight to escape. Two men in white uniforms came in first and grabbed him easily, since he was still somewhat weak from being drugged. Edward struggled loudly as they pinned him down on the bed. Before he knew what was happening, they were carefully strapping down both of his arms at his sides.

"Stop it! Help!" He twisted and turned, managing to kick one of the men right in the nose with his metal foot, forcing both of them backwards, but they had still managed to tie down both of his hands. He was helpless where he lay, still struggling at the straps.

The man from the window stood silently in the background, observing the scene. The other two backed off, one of them holding a hand against his bloody nose.

"He clearly needs some help to calm down," the man from the window said. He went straight to Edward, putting a needle to his neck before Edward could blink. He felt a sting.

"No… don't do this…" His eyelids went heavy, and he couldn't lift his arms or legs anymore. He could only see pale images flowing into each other, and hear faint echoing voices. He never lost his conscious. But neither did he understand what was happening.

"Let me go…" he managed.

They seemed to ignore him. They strapped down his legs while he didn't have strength to struggle anymore. Then they started to investigate his body. Listening to his pulse and heartbeat. Forcing an eye open and studying it with a sharp light.

After a short while Edward started to feel that the drug began to wear off, and he could focus properly. He was still too drugged to move much. But he could think reasonably.

They seemed like doctors. They had come into his and Alfons' apartment and taken him. Did they take Alfons too? Why was he here? Did they think he was crazy?

"Where is… Alfons?" Edward managed.

"Alfons is at home, Edward," the man from the window said, he who had given him the shot.

Edward fixed his eyes on him. He was dressed in a suit. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hans Reinhoff," he said. "I'm a psychiatrist."

Edward frowned. "A psychiatrist… I see. So you all think I'm insane, right?"

Hans Reinhoff turned away from him and went to get a journal at the end of his bed, and then he came back, while reading silently.

"You are at the mental asylum in Munich. One of the best in Germany. We only wish to help you."

"Then help me get out," Edward said. "I don't want to be here. You can't make me."

"I'm afraid I can. People have talked to me about their concern for you and other people around you. It's for your own good that you in your state stay here for awhile. Usually it's up to your family to decide what's best, but we weren't able to contact your father."

Edward frowned at him. His breathing became slightly shallower. "Are you kidding me?" Neither of them seemed to joke.

Edward snapped. "You can't keep me here, you bastards!" He tried to struggle again, but he could barely move his body.

"Now now, Edward," Reinhoff said. "Please calm down and cooperate with us. Then you might be free to go faster."

Edward managed to shake his head. "No… No!"

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions. You'd answer them as honest as you can, right?"

"Fuck you!" Edward scowled, the golden eyes burned with fury. He tried to tear the bonds which held him in place. "Let me loose!"

Reinhoff took a few steps back and turned silently to the doctor who was not bleeding. "Let him stay here and calm down by himself for awhile, and then take him to my office for questioning."

"Yes, sir."

Edward glared after them as they left the room, leaving him alone, tied up and helpless. After awhile he gave up on getting himself free. At this rate he would tear his own arm and leg off. That would probably just make it worse. So he lay still, staring up in the ceiling of concrete and tried to think.

Alfons… What would he think? What would he do?

Edward knew he couldn't count on Alfons now. Not because he wouldn't help him. Alfons would probably try to do anything he could. The problem was, Alfons _couldn't do_ anything. He was probably told to sit still and watch as they took him. Answer questions, and then keep quiet about it all. And if he didn't, if he went against them, they would in all probability throw him in jail.

Edward hoped he was okay. The best thing for Alfons to do, was probably live a normal life, like nothing had happened. Edward was on his own now. They had authority to lock him up in here, and they could keep him for a long time. His father was probably over all hills and seas, so he didn't count on any help from that side either.

There had to be a way.

Edward took a deep breath. Reinhoff or what it was… He was probably right. They thought he was crazy. So if he could act normal, they wouldn't have any reason for holding him inside an asylum. All he had to do was to act like any other sane person.

Edward sighed deep. He knew he was sane. He knew he hadn't any reason to be locked up. But they wouldn't believe it if he just claimed it.

How long would it take before they would willingly let him out of there? Weeks? Maybe months…

Edward snorted. He didn't have time for this… But he probably needed to make a good impression. He wouldn't get anywhere by being locked up in here.

"Oi," he called, assuming that someone would hear him. "I'm calm now. Ask me whatever you want, I don't care."

It didn't take long before the door opened. Edward turned his head to the side to see Dr. Reinhoff enter his cell again.

"So you would like to speak to me now?" He grinned.

"Whatever." Edward bit his own tongue. He had to do better than that. Act calm and normal and… not mad. He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's okay to let me loose. I won't attack you or anything."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I have to follow my procedures. You've already sent one doctor to the hospital with a broken nose. I'm afraid you'll have to remain restrained for awhile longer, at least until we get to my office." He never dried off his grin. It made Edward shudder.

"I…understand. I'm sorry." Edward really was, kind of. The doctors only did their job. But this psychiatrist freaked him out.

Two new white uniformed doctors showed up behind Reinhoff and went towards Edward's bed. Edward shifted uncomfortably by their appearance.

"No need to worry, they'll transfer you to my office," Reinhoff said. "I'll see you there." He turned and walked ahead out of the cell.

The two men bent down and unleashed hasps at the bottom of the bed. Edward figured the bed had wheels. Soon they were rolling him through the door and down a hall. Edward scanned every wall, every person, every room they passed by. It was like a hospital, only darker, colder, paler, whiter.

Edward got a chance to see some of the other patients. Most of them just walked with a nurse or a doctor, looking mindlessly into the air, and a huge amount of them looked completely normal, like nothing was wrong with them. Maybe just an act normal-strategy wouldn't work after all…

Another patient suddenly went wild and started to scream. He tore himself free from the nurse and walked carefully around in the hall, snapping aggressively at anyone who tried to get closer to him. "Don't touch me! You don't understand! No one ever will!"

He stopped by the Edward's bed, grabbed the blond's shirt and shook him. "Help me, boy. My head… I can't take it. It's going to break!"

Edward stared frighteningly up at him. He couldn't do anything, as the doctors hurriedly grabbed the man and dragged him away from him, giving him a shot. Edward shuddered by the sight of the needle.

"My head!" the man screamed. "It's going to break when I fall! Please!" And he went silent, as the doctors carefully lifted him up in a bed similar to Edward's.

"I'm sorry about that," one of the doctors said as they kept going down the hall. "He thinks his head is made of glass."

Edward pitied the man, and bitterness towards the doctor. "I'm not like that. And I'm the one who's restrained."

"It's procedure, I'm afraid," the doctor said. "You broke a man's nose."

Edward didn't argue about it. They didn't have any reason to trust that he wouldn't try to escape. Edward knew himself too well to know that if the opportunity of escaping came, he wouldn't hesitate no matter what.

They went into an elevator and went up 4 floors. Edward didn't get the chance to see much of this floor, only doors, which he guessed were offices.

They rolled him into the nearest door, and closed it behind them.

Edward turned his head and gazed around. Windows covered one wall, a desk to the left of the windows, some bookshelves, a sofa and a table, and two men. One of them was Reinhoff, sitting by his desk. And the other one Edward couldn't remember ever seeing before.

"Let him off," Reinhoff said.

The doctor's started to untie him carefully. Edward was slightly surprised that Reinhoff kept his word.

Finally free, he sat up slowly.

Reinhoff beamed at him. "Hello Edward, would you like some tea? Or coffee maybe?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm fine." Even though he still felt quite dizzy from the drugs along with a struck of sharp nausea. He changed his mind. "I would like some water."

Reinhoff nodded. "Of course." He rose while addressing the doctors. "Okay, that was all. I will call you when we're done."

The doctors left, bringing the bed with them, and left Edward standing rather uncomfortably in the middle of the room. He wished he didn't wear just a thin pyjama and no shoes. His hair was falling slightly out of the ponytail.

"Please, have a sit Edward." Reinhoff pointed at the couch, while taking out a cup from a closet and filled it with cold water from a sink in the end of the room. Edward sat down warily, never putting down his guard.

Reinhoff went back to him, offering him the cup. Slowly Edward took it from him and eyed the drink carefully before he gulped it all down. It was from the spring and the man wouldn't have had the time to put something in it. Still, he didn't let his suspicions mind to a rest. There was something extremely wrong with all this.

He watched the two men circumspectly as Reinhoff sat back down by his desk. They barely clearly took the eyes of him either, to Edward's discomfort. He wondered what the hell was going on. What was going to happen?

"You probably haven't met Professor Karl Haushofer, I believe," Reinhoff said and gestured at the other man. "He works in Thule Society, and will observe this meeting, if you don't mind."

"Thule?" Edward repeated, scowling at the man.

What had Thule to do with this? Thule Society was the organization that might become the new sponsor to the rocket team, Alfons had told him. What was Thule really?

"Yes, now, I want you to lie down in a comfortable position, and I will ask you some questions about yourself. Is that all right?"

No, it was not. But couldn't help it, could he? Edward lay down on his back without a word. He closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Now, please be honest when you answer Edward."

"Whatever."

Reinhoff cleared his throat before he spoke. "So tell me, Edward, how long have you been in Munich?"

"Half year or so," Edward answered.

"Was that your first time in Germany?"

"Yes."

"You speak German very well, for only have been here for a half year," Reinhoff complemented, not succeeding in hiding a slightly suspicious tone.

"I'm a fast learner," Edward replied, repeating what Alfons had said the night he had started to believe him. He wished Alfons was with him now…

"How do you feel about yourself, Edward? Do you like it here in Munich?"

"So and so," Edward answered warily. "I was fine until you guys picked me up."

"We only wish to help you," Reinhoff said. "I know you've had some difficulties in your life, considering your lost family and limbs. Are you okay with talking about that?"

"I rather not," Edward answered honestly. He rather not…

"I understand, but I need you to be open so we can understand you, and see the whole picture. Then it will be easier to decide what we can do to help you. Do you understand?"

Edward sighed resignedly. "Why do you think I need your help?"

"People are worried about you," Reinhoff replied. "So let's see what we can make out of this session. Your prosthetics is rather spectacular. Have you had them for long?"

Back to that now, huh.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Are you in any psychical pain considering them?"

"No."

"That's good to hear," Reinhoff said, almost sounding like he meant it. "We don't have to talk about that though, if you don't feel comfortable with it."

Edward snorted, but didn't answer. What the hell was the point with this?

Reinhoff rattled with some papers. "Now, let me see. Where were you living, Edward, before you came here?"

Edward frowned just a bit. Did these questions lead him on to start telling about his world, or was it just him? If he did, he could kiss his freedom goodbye, most likely.

"I travelled around," he said, thinking there were no reasons to lie about what he had been doing in this world. "I lived with my father in London, and then I studied rocketry in Romania and met Alfons. We decided to come here together, since it was his hometown…" Edward closed his mouth. If he continued there, they would probably only figure out more questions.

"Then, tell me about your own hometown," Reinhoff continued.

Bastards… Edward thought silently. He wouldn't get away with only telling them about the last two years of his life. "Well, I… It is a quiet and peaceful town in the country," he started. "Everyone knows everybody. No traffic noises and stress. It isn't like Munich."

"I see, that's better Edward. That's what I mean about opening up."

Edward mentally rolled his eyes.

Reinhoff continued. "I heard you had a brother there. Tell me about your brother."

Edward opened his eyes and scowled at him, trying not to react too much. But it was hard. "Why?"

Reinhoff smiled. "I've heard you've told stories about him. What was his name?"

"Al…" Edward said. He shifted again, looking up in the ceiling. He liked this less and less, and cursed himself for being such a prattling idiot after some alcohol.

"Is Al at home in your hometown?"

"Yes," Edward silently hoped.

"Why didn't you visit him then?"

"I couldn't… I can't." Edward mentally hit himself. He had replied without thinking. The thought of Al… It was one of his weakest points, he knew that himself.

"Is it because he lives in another world?"

Edward sat up abruptly, not expecting that direct question, and glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Your brother lives in another world, Edward, doesn't he?" It was more a statement than a question. "You came safely to this side, didn't you? It was a miracle that you survived, right?"

Edward's golden eyes were wide, staring in shock at the two men. Then he put himself together and tried not to look shocked, hiding it behind a suspicious scowl. He didn't know if they manipulated him to tell them what they wanted to hear, to get proof that he was insane, or if they actually knew something more about it.

He decided to keep up the act. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

For the first time the other man, Professor Karl Haushofer, opened his mouth. "The Gate, Edward," he said carefully, eyeing him deeply. "You came to this world through a Gate."

How could they possibly know this? He had never mentioned this to anyone but Alfons. He wouldn't have told them, would he?

No. Alfons wouldn't do that.

These people knew something.

Edward rose from the couch, scowling at them warily. This changed everything. He completely forgot about the act. "Who are you?" He had directed the question at Haushofer. Then he suddenly remembered the letter he had gotten from his father. "You know where my father is, don't you?"

Reinhoff still sat by his desk, watching him closely. "Your father?" He looked at Haushofer, who quickly shrugged.

"I told you earlier that we hadn't been able to contact your father," Reinhoff continued carefully. "We want to help you, Edward. You want to go home and see your brother, right? If we could help you go back, you would go, wouldn't you?"

Edward stared at him in shock. How could they know? If he answered yes, he would admit everything. They had him in his palm, just waiting to tighten their fingers around him and crush him.

All he had to do was to deny it. Everything. Deny. Then he maybe would go free. But just maybe. The voice inside his mind said it clearly.

_You can't trust this people. They want to lock you up in the asylum forever. They'll make you think you're insane. The other world doesn't exist in this world. It never will._

"Yes," he whispered, ignoring his own warnings, face down, wishing admitting it wouldn't make everything ten times worse. But he couldn't make himself deny it. He wanted to go back. He wanted to know if his brother was alive. He wanted to… see Al and Winry and… _him_.

"I thought so," Reinhoff said, a small grin forming on his lips. "This settles it."

Professor Karl Haushofer rose from his chair, still eyeing Edward.

Edward scowled at them as they gave each other an odd look, then agreeing silently on something.

"What is this?" Edward demanded. "What do you want?"

Reinhoff had picked up the phone. "Come up now," he said. Then he put down the receiver again and met Edward's eyes. "Thank you for cooperating with us, Edward. Thule Society will take care of you from now on."

Edward glared at them in a combination of anger and confusion. "Thule? What do you mean?"

"It means, you'll be checked out from here and left in their care," Reinhoff replied while scuffling together his papers.

"Why?" Edward scowled cagily.

Karl Haushofer smiled at him and took a step forward. "You'll find out in time, Edward Elric."

Edward didn't like this. He made up his mind. He wouldn't cooperate with anyone, and started backing away from them. Haushofer advanced towards him, and then Edward ran for the door at full speed.

"Stop, Edward!" Reinhoff called after him.

Edward sprinted down the hall, knocking several doctors over who tried to catch him as he passed by. Reinhoff and Haushofer hurried after him further behind in the same moment he found what he was looking for – stairs. He ran down, three stairs each step.

As he reached ground floor, he saw that several guards were already waiting for him. They blocked the whole way.

Edward made a sudden halt, breathing heavily. They had waited for him? Behind him came Reinhoff and Haushofer, together with more doctors. He whipped around and faced them, stalking each of their movements. He was trapped.

Reinhoff closed some distance between them as Edward stood stiff, glaring at him.

"Relax Edward, you'll have it much better with Thule than here. They'll take good care of you."

Edward went down in defence position, legs steadily apart from each other, his centre of gravity low, and arms lifted. "Or how about you let me go home?" he asked calmly. He quickly pressed a button on his right hand, underneath is palm, and a blade with a size of a dagger sprung up from his fist. It ripped his silicon glove as it sprung free. But that was the least of his problems. Apparently, his father had thought he would have a use of it.

"Stay away!" he warned, his new weapon held up in a defending posture, but ready to become offensive.

"I'm warning you, Edward," Reinhoff said, "if you don't come quietly and behave yourself, we'll have to put you to sleep again."

Edward glared daggers at him. "I said, don't come near me."

Several doctors were carefully closing the distance from all around him. They seemed more concerned now that he was armed, but it didn't stop them.

Edward's eyes went from left to right. Then he acted. He used to attack with his arm first, now he started with his legs. He didn't want to actually kill someone. A front kick here, a drop kick there, and then swinging his left fist, hitting a stomach. Already three doctors down. But after judging of his style of fighting, they would assume that he didn't want to kill anyone.

More doctors to come. He grabbed one of them and twisted his arm behind his back, careful not to break it, then he moved his sharp blade quickly up towards his throat.

At least _that_ action made the others stop abruptly in their tracks.

Reinhoff didn't seem affected by the fact that Edward was threatening one of his colleagues. He stood calm with his arms crossed. "Think about what you are doing, Edward," he said. "You got guts. But we wouldn't want for you to come in jail. You wouldn't hurt anyone, Edward."

This was bad. Edward felt the trembling from the man in his grip. Or maybe it was his own trembling. It wasn't like him to threaten people with their lives. But the blade from his fin was held with a confidence that would make anyone back away.

"I won't go with those guys," Edward said, his eyes fixed on Reinhoff. "Thule or whatever. Not until you let me know who they are, and why they are interested in me."

Reinhoff smiled. "Don't give me those eyes. You'll know eventually. Now, stop this silly act and come quietly."

"Hell I will!" Edward made a quick decision, and swung his hostage sharply to the left, right into another guy, making both of them go headfirst down the last stairs. While swinging his arm to punch the next one, the other people that had surrounded him acted quickly, and he was suddenly grabbed from behind. One of them held only his right arm to prevent him from using the blade.

A cold cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose.

_No, not that again!_

He kicked and writhed away, but the man holding his right arm didn't let go, and he was grabbed again by another. There was just too many for him to handle. Before he knew if they had him grounded on his back and the cloth came back. The doctors held down his limbs and even if he struggled all he could, it only urged his lungs to breathe in deeper. The cloth was pressed towards his airways, making it impossible not to inhale the sedative.

_Bastards! _

He gagged, his movements slowing down and everything went blurry, out of focus. His thoughts span around in his head, and an image of a smiling face with deep azure eyes reached his mind, and he wondered if he would ever see something as beautiful ever again. The sounds around him were drowning as he was swallowed by an empty darkness.

--

That night, Alfons was completely unable to fall asleep.


	6. Gone

**Chapter 6: Gone**

--

Alfons came out of Gracia's flower shop the next morning, still drowsy from the lack of sleep. As he was just about to cross the street, he froze to the ground of the sight that met him.

A big stock of people was gathered around their neighbour's house, along with three police cars. A man with raven black hair and dark eyes was dragged out by two policemen with his arms handcuffed on his back.

Alfons forced himself to look away as they hit him before they pushed him inside a car. With a frown back at the scene, Alfons knew who the man was. Edward's Jewish friend, Roy.

Alfons felt sick, and started walking with his hands in his pockets. The thought that he got arrested only because of his people made Alfons unwell. He thought back on his conversation with Edward about the NSDAP making a clean Germany. Would they really just arrest people because of their religion to get them out of the way? Even when they hadn't done anything wrong? He shocked his head, what a twisted society that would've been. There was probably a good reason why Roy got arrested. Maybe he had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Alfons entered the asylum with an odd anxious feeling in his heart. The entire place smelled of the familiar smell of hospital, which he knew quite well from the last week of his mother's life. He stepped up to the reception desk.

A woman smiled up at him. "Can I help you?"

Alfons nodded. "I'd like to see Edward Elric… He is my roommate."

"Edward Elric? Is he a patient?"

"Yes," Alfons said, trying to hide his slightly irritated tone. _Of course he is a patient._

"You're not his family?"

"No..." Although, he was the closest thing to family Edward had at the moment. Even if that probably didn't matter to the authorities.

She went through a list of names on a board with a furrowed look. Papers rustled and a pencil went down a list along with her eyes. After a short while she looked up at him again. "Excuse me for a second." She picked up the phone and dialled a short number. "Hi. Someone is asking for an Edward Elric." She looked at him again. "He says he is his roommate." She waited patiently while the other side was speaking. "I understand. Bye." She lay down the receiver and looked at Alfons. "I'm afraid there is no one by the name of Edward Elric here."

Alfons scowled at her. "What do you mean? They dragged him out of our apartment yesterday! Where is he?"

She sighed. "I don't know. The only thing I do know is he is not a patient here. Apparently, he has been checked out already."

Alfons' heart lightened up a little. "Checked out? By who?"

"I can't tell you more."

Alfons refused to give up. "I want to talk to his doctor. Hans Reinhoff… Where can I find him?"

The woman hesitated. "Alright. Dr. Reinhoff's office is on the 5th floor. Elevator is over there. But he will most likely not want to talk to you, so after you get showed out, please leave and don't ask any more questions. We have highly restricted rules against what we can tell people who is in fact not in any family relations to our patients."

Alfons nodded. "Thank you." He walked quickly to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to stop at the right floor.

Dr. Reinhoff's name was written on his door. Alfons knocked hard three times and listened for an answer.

"Who is it?" a voice called from the inside.

Alfons took it as an invitation, and went boldly inside thinking that was what Edward probably would've done, and stepped right up to his desk. "Alfons Heiderich," he said coolly.

"Ah, yes," Hans Reinhoff said knowingly. "I remember you. This is concerning Edward, I presume." He paused for some seconds without offering Alfons a seat. "He is not here anymore, I'm afraid."

"Then where is he?" Alfons asked unwavering. "Did you let him go?" He had a faint hope the doctor would just say that Edward was free and sane and already at home, waiting for him. But he knew it somehow couldn't be that easy.

Dr. Reinhoff smiled up at him. "Sort of. He went with someone."

Alfons frowned. "I thought you said he needed immediate medical attention."

Dr. Reinhoff snorted. "He will get his medication at the place he is now. It's a much more appropriate place for him."

"Where is he?" Alfons snapped, fists clenching. "He wouldn't just walk away somewhere without telling me… Who did he go with?"

"How do you know he wouldn't?" Dr. Reinhoff shrugged. "I can't tell you more." He rose from his chair and came around the desk. "You'll have to go now. Wait at home and he'll probably show up. He'll be fine, I'm sure."

"But…" Alfons was grabbed by the upper arm and got dragged towards the door. He struggled, trying to pull his arm back. "Wait! Tell me who he went with! Ouch!"

Dr. Reinhoff squeezed his arm hard, and shoved him out of his office. "Don't come back here, Mr. Heiderich." Then he slammed the door shut in front of Alfons' nose.

Alfons looked at the door in rage, praying a silent prayer that Edward was safe and unhurt. But he couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling saying that Edward indeed had been taken away by the people Hohenheim had warned him about.

--

Alfons hurriedly jumped on the first bus he found that could take him near the local police station. He had to let someone know about his suspicions. He had the letter from Hohenheim with him, at least he had a tiny bit of proof that Edward could be in danger.

After a short drive with the bus, he leaped off and jogged down the street. He hoped he only overreacted. That Edward was fine somewhere. But it all seemed too suspicious even for his taste. Right after getting a warning from his father, he disappears and no one can tell where he is?

Alfons snorted. He wouldn't rest until he knew what had happened. Until he had Edward back in his arms again…

After a short time of jogging (which to his annoyance seemed to be enough for him to lose his breath entirely), he finally reached the police station. He went to the reception desk in a quick pace, getting a slight déjà vu from earlier.

The woman behind the desk smiled at him. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Hi," Alfons wheezed. "I need to talk to Officer Maes Hughes, please."

"What's the matter?" She actually looked a little concerned at him.

Alfons hesitated. "I-I think my friend has been kidnapped," he said, his voice low. "Officer Hughes knows him…"

She frowned at him. "I'll call him. What's your name?"

"Alfons Heiderich."

She picked up the phone and dialled a number. Alfons waited impatiently for her to get through.

After a while, she lay the receiver down and gave Alfons an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, he doesn't respond. He might be out on duty."

Alfons' heart sank. "But this is important. I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

"I can write him a message from you. He'll get it as soon as he returns. Would that be okay?"

Alfons nodded. "I guess."

"I will tell him to call you," she assured.

Alfons went defeated out of the police station. He just had to wait for Hughes to call him. He put up his speed again, ignoring the fatigue. He had to be home when the phone rang…

And Alfons waited all evening. But the phone never gave a sound. He sat up late, trying to work with some papers on the rocket, but he failed to concentrate. Both of his hands were in the end tucked into his own hair in frustration and worry.

Edward had been gone for almost two days. It already felt like a week. It wasn't at all the same living alone and without him. Everything was quiet. Even the street outside didn't seem as noisy as usual.

He stared down the door. It probably wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make Edward show up through that door right now, and tell him everything would be all right and close his arms around him. Kiss him.

Alfons sighed deep. At that moment, his decision and mind was set.

If he didn't hear anything from Edward before the next day was over, he would take the first plane to Romania.

--

The next morning, Alfons got awakened early by the sound of the phone in the hall. He was up in a second, and practically ran to fetch the receiver.

"Hello?" he said, voice rusty.

"Alfons, this is Falman."

Alfons didn't understand a thing at first, not expecting his co-worker and fellow leader of the rocket team to be in the other end. "Oh… Sorry, I didn't…" Alfons tried to get out of his dazzled state of mind. "Uhm. Any news?"

"Yes, Thule Society called me last night. They wanted a demonstration as soon as possible. Apparently tomorrow."

"To-tomorrow?" Alfons' head span. "So soon. That's great…"

"They have arranged a place for us. A warehouse right outside the city. We'll move there today and work on the smaller rocket model. What do you think?"

"Great. It's … great." He didn't come up with any other word.

Falman laughed. "I can pick you guys up on the way. Will you be ready by half an hour?"

"Yeah, no problem," Alfons said, gazing at his watch.

"Good. Remember to bring Edward's sketch."

"Yeah…"

Alfons hung up. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He had hoped it was Hughes, and he was supposed to be more excited about the project, but right now he just couldn't. Edward was supposed to be with them on this. It was big. It was the first step towards a new development for their team and the new model.

He rushed into a quick shower to wash the worst traces of drowsiness away from his eyes and threw on some clothes. Just as he shoved a piece of bread with cheese into his mouth, someone knocked on the door. He grabbed his jacket and the folder with Edward's sketches inside, and made sure he had Hohenheim's letter with him as well, and then he went out the door.

Falman had gone ahead down the stairs and stood down below, talking with Gracia while he waited.

"Where is Edward?" Falman asked as Alfons came down the stairs.

"He's sick…" Alfons lied. He was an awful liar, but he didn't want to startle him or bring shame over Edward. He being at the asylum in the first place had been a mistake, and now no one knew where he was!

"Oh, that's bad. Hope he'll get better by tomorrow. It's a big day. We need to work hard today." Falman smiled optimistically.

Alfons nodded. Then he turned to Gracia, who thankfully didn't ask any questions about Edward. She had probably noticed the white-uniformed people who carried him out. She gave Alfons a concerned look, as in asking what was going on.

"If you see Hughes… Could you tell him I need to talk to him?" he asked. Then he added: "I'll explain later."

She nodded. "Sure, Alfons. Good luck today!" she beamed as they went out to the car.

--

The new warehouse was a good place to prepare a demonstration. The day went by in a busy pace, where most of the time was spent on a small model of the rocket. Alfons tried to drown himself in work to avoid thinking about Edward. But he failed miserably. Through the whole day he spaced out every now and then, making silly mistakes, forgetting things and didn't concentrate properly with the paperwork.

The man from the meeting with him and the NSDAP, Professor Karl Haushofer, went around observing their work, occasionally giving out compliments.

The other team workers seemed to notice Alfons' unusual and uncharacteristic behaviour. Alfons was always deeply focused at work, so it was easy to notice when he wasn't. But it wasn't until lunchtime, Dorochet got bold enough to ask what everyone wondered.

"There's some rumours going on about Edward," he said, as fortuitously as he could.

Alfons hadn't touched his food, neither did he answer.

"What kind of rumours?" Falman asked. He gave Alfons a questioningly look, as all the other workers by the table.

Dorochet shrugged. "That they put him in the asylum."

Falman gawped and turned to Alfons. "Is that true?"

Alfons rose suddenly. First he had thought of walking away without saying anything, but then he took a deep breath. If they knew something in the first place there was no reason not telling them how it was. "This doesn't concern you. They had no reason to take him. Either way, he isn't at the asylum anymore. Someone … took him away with them. Please, just stay out of it."

Falman and the others looked astonished at him.

"Alfons." Falman rose too. "I'm worried about Edward as well. Haven't you heard anything from him?"

Alfons just shook his head.

Fredrik scratched his scalp, looking puzzled. "Edward would've told you where he went, wouldn't he?"

Alfons turned and strode right towards the door. "I have to go… I can't come to the demonstration. You'll manage without me, right?"

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?" Dorochet asked indignantly.

Alfons didn't stop. "To Romania."

The remaining assemble looked confused at each other while Falman went after Alfons.

"Wait, don't act so fast," he called after the young man. "Why Romania?"

Alfons stopped and turned to him. "Because I'm going to find Edward." He didn't explain any further. Just disappeared quickly out the door before he could ask any more questions, brushing past Karl Haushofer on the way.

He jumped on the nearest bus towards the city.

--

As he hurried up the stairs and put the key into the door lock, he heard the phone ringing from inside the apartment. With a stressful twist with the key, he got himself indoors and finally picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he said, almost out of breath.

"Alfons, this is Officer Hughes," said a cheerful voice. "I'm sorry, I got your message late. Is everything all right with you?"

"It's urgent," Alfons said. "I need to know something."

"Okay?"

"Why isn't Edward at the asylum anymore?" He had practised his questions inside his head. If Hughes knew something, he'd want to help.

Hughes didn't answer at once. "Oh yeah, that… I got a call from Dr. Reinhoff. He told me that you stopped by."

"Really…" Alfons didn't like this.

"Edward was picked up by an organization, a much better place for him apparently. Some kind of study group. I can't tell you the name of it. They're pretty secretive to protect their patients, he said."

Alfons got immediately alarmed.

"But Edward will definitely be fine," Hughes assured. "He's with people who wish to help him."

Alfons' thoughts raced. That bastard Reinhoff had already made up a story and called Hughes… He probably guessed that he would try to talk to the police, so he had convinced Hughes to keep their name secret?

"But he would have a chance to call me at least, wouldn't he?" Alfons tried.

"Yes, of course. Could be plenty of reasons why he hasn't. Maybe he met a girl!" Hughes laughed. "Or maybe he needs some time for himself. Just give him some time, Alfons."

"But… don't you think it's weird that he suddenly disappears like that? It's something else I have to tell you…"

"Relax, Alfons, he isn't lost or anything. Tell me what?"

"Edward got a letter from Hohenheim right before the asylum took him… It said that someone was after him, written in some kind of code only Edward would notice."

"From Hohenheim eh? I haven't seen that old man in ages. That letter could be a joke, or just something Edward made up. Ah, that incredible imagination that kid has. But really, Edward will be fine. Dr. Reinhoff is a highly respected psychiatrist who has helped a lot of people. If he thinks Edward's health will be better somewhere else, then he's right."

Alfons' hand trembled, tightened around the receiver.

"Don't worry, Alfons. I'll leave a message with Dr. Reinhoff and tell him to tell Edward to call you, all right?"

"Fine." Alfons said.

"By the way, remember to attend to the NSDAP-meetings, Alfons! They're at 7 pm."

"Yeah…" Alfons said dully and ended the conversation. Though he highly doubted that he would get any calls from Edward in the near future.

He went into his bedroom and started to throw some clothes into a suitcase. After he had gathered the most necessary, he walked slowly into Edward's room, feeling a slight guilt as he removed an amount of the money from Edward's pillow. "I'm sorry, but I promise that I will find you."

--

It was dark when Edward's golden eyes shut open. He sat up quickly; the dizziness and nausea attacked his body as soon as he sat up and he groaned in discomfort. Touching his aching temple, he waited for his eyes to focus and adjust the darkness, finding himself looking around at tall dark stonewalls surrounding him.

_Where the hell am I_…? A big uncomfortable feeling loomed in his stomach.

Even though the room was dark, he hadn't gotten a clue if it was day or night. And in spite of the darkness, he couldn't fail to notice the bars. They dropped a sharp shadow across the room. He looked them over with a growing aversion.

He was locked up behind bars like a jailed prisoner. But he knew he couldn't be in jail. He had never been arrested.

He stood up, staggering a little of the return of vertigo and nausea, and slowly crossed the stone floor on his bare feet (if the metal foot was to consider). Noticing he was still wearing the pyjama from the asylum and no shoes, he looked his cell over. It contained merely of a small bed, a sink and a pee pot.

Edward clenched his fists around the cold steel bars of his cage and scowled as the memories returned vastly to his brain. Reinhoff and his creepy attitude. That guy from Thule Society who wanted to take him for some reason. And then he had tried to escape from the asylum.

He looked down at his metal hand. The blade was withdrawn in place, hidden inside his arm. The glove of silicon rubber remained ripped. This arm… his father had made this. Obviously he had wanted Edward to defend himself properly against those people. Edward sighed.

Why?

Why was he here? Was it Thule Society who was behind this? What exactly was Thule? He wanted some answers to those questions once and for all.

The hall outside the bars was dark. There was no one else to see. No guards or something like that. If he tried to call someone, maybe he'd get some answers.

"Hello?" he tried, voice solid. "Anyone there?"

"… Edward?"

Edward started in alarm. Where had that voice come from? He frowned and tried to see further down the dark hall to the left. He couldn't see the person. But he knew that voice from anywhere. "You're kidding me," he muttered.

He heard a quiet chuckle. "I'm afraid not."

Edward leaned his shoulder at the bars. "Old man… what the hell are you doing here?" Apparently his father sat in another cell, only a few meters away.

"I could ask you the same," Hohenheim replied. "Didn't I send you a warning?"

Edward snorted. "Yeah, about five minutes before they trashed my apartment." He didn't try to hide the sarcasm. "And your note could've been a little more specific!"

"For the love of…" Hohenheim sighed. "I'm sorry."

Edward crossed his arms wearily while leaning his back at the bars. "Why are we locked up in here, anyway?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. They're probably listening to our conversation right now, so they'll know you're awake." The tone was like always. Slightly cheerful, with a trace of regret.

"Who are they?" Edward didn't know if he wanted an answer to that anymore. Maybe Thule Society was just another stupid asylum which thought they were both out of their minds. While he waited for an answer he noticed that his clothes that he had been wearing the day the people from the asylum came lay nicely folded on the end of the bed.

"Thule Society," his father simply replied. "They want to change this world."

Edward fell silent, dressing himself quickly. Pants, shirt and vest, while his thoughts swam in his head. It wasn't because of the whole "change the whole world"-cliché. It was because the tone in his father's voice had considerably changed, telling him that Thule Society knew.

Apparently, this Thule Society believed in another world.

--

"Dear travellers, flight 413 to Transylvania County Airport is ready for departure."

It was early in the morning. Alfons sank down in his seat, coughing into a handkerchief. The familiar taste of iron loomed in his throat. He hurriedly tucked away the cloth into his pocket, covering the crimson stains. As if the blood didn't remind him how short he was on time, the everlasting exhaustion at least did.

He sat back and closed his eyes. Today was the day of the demonstration of the rocket model, and he sat on a plane on his way to Romania. He hoped Thule Society would accept to be their sponsor. But all in all, his business with Edward had surprisingly even for himself, a much higher priority. It was Edward's safety or the rocket. The choice really wasn't that hard at all. But still Alfons found himself surprised by his own initiative anyway. Before, nothing could come between him and building rockets. Now he could only think about getting Edward back. He would of course continue with rockets where he left when he had come to the bottom of this.

He only had a simple plan, which he hoped it would come something out of. He would do as Edward had suggested before he disappeared.

He was going to visit Transylvania University of Braşov where he studied with Edward last year. While he and Edward were students, Hohenheim taught in the mathematics class. Alfons had met him a few times, but never personally. He was a highly respected man.

If he could find someone at the university who knew something of Hohenheim's whereabouts, hopefully it might lead him to Edward. According to the coded warning Hohenheim had sent, the same people he was with were after Edward. Alfons just hoped he could find someone who knew something.

After merely two hours, the plane landed at the airport in the region Transylvania. After finding his suitcase, Alfons took the train to the city, Braşov. He found a cheap hotel close to the train station, which indeed wasn't much, but he didn't care about facility. After all, he wasn't here on vacation.

--

Alfons was glad Romania was close enough to Germany in language that they could understand him. He didn't speak English well, and the Romanians probably didn't either. After a little gesturing and carefully explaining, he was told which bus to take to find the university.

He was familiar with parts of the city, but he had to admit that it had been a while since he had been there, so he had forgotten about certain directions. The city consisted of lots of big houses in old gothic style, castles made of stone and busy citizens doing their shopping at the street market. Now and then he spotted a gang of nomads, playing instruments and dancing for money on the street.

Alfons didn't have a lot of funding, but dropped a few coins in a hat anyway. A dancing gipsy-woman with long, dark hair and a lavender dress blinked at him as he continued his pace.

After a while he finally found the right bus. The day was still young, so the university would at least be open. He hadn't planned how long he would stay in Braşov, probably no longer than a day or two. It all depended on how much more he would know after visiting the university.

The bus stopped right by the huge school buildings. Alfons figured it would be a good place to start with the mathematics section. Each study had their own, but it was basically there Professor Hohenheim would be well-known.

It seemed to be a break or something, because he saw a lot of students outside, smoking, sitting on benches, laughing and talking. He felt a little nostalgic, being back here now when he wasn't a student himself. But he knew he would never come back as a student, even if he wanted to. He had discovered his illness in the end of the first school year at the university, and Alfons knew he couldn't waste any time by studying for three or five years. He didn't have that much time left. Luckily, Falman was interested making him a part of the team, and he could drop out after finishing his exam (top grades) and start working without anyone knowing about his disease.

Alfons entered the main entrance and started his search for a teacher. He wasn't familiar with this section because he had studied rocketry technology and mechanics. But the buildings looked quite similar. All the students where in his age or older, so no one could tell if he was a student or just a visitor.

He stopped by an open classroom door, and he saw a middle-aged woman with short, dark hair and glasses. He knocked on the doorframe, not wanting to just barge in on her.

She looked up from her desk where she was standing and watched him questioningly. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Alfons Heiderich," Alfons introduced himself, and took some small steps inside the unfilled classroom.

"Marie Ross," she replied. "Are you here to attend class?"

"No… I'm looking for Professor Hohenheim Elric."

She puckered her brow. "Hohenheim, you say? He resigned several months ago."

"I know," Alfons said. "Do you know where he could be?"

"Hm, why are you asking that? Aren't you supposed to be at class anyway?"

Alfons shook his head. "I'm not a student here, I used to be. I just wondered if you knew something about him."

She crossed her arms. "Can't say that I do. I didn't know him that well. We only spoke of mathematic theories whenever we talked." She chuckled.

"Do you know someone who might know?" Alfons asked.

She shrugged. "You could try other teachers, part from that I can't help you."

Alfons nodded. "Thank you."

That wasn't much, but he continued further.

The next hour he talked to many math teachers. He didn't get any further results until he met a tall, grey-haired man with a beard. He looked like a strict teacher. "You're a German, I hear," he said coldly, recognizing his accent. "Never been there. Don't think I will either. Those bastards will probably make another war someday, I just know it."

Alfons felt the anger rise in his chest, but he endured it. "I'm looking for Professor Hohenheim El--"

"Ah, that arrogant numbskull," he interrupted, watching Alfons suspiciously. "Are you his son?"

Alfons shook his head. "No, I--"

"Good, good. Anyway, I hope he's far from Romania. He taught the students nonsense. Good thing he resigned only after a year."

"Why did he resign?" Alfons asked fast.

"He had some business with some politically parting organization in Germany. Can't remember the name. Some sort of study group that apparently believes in occult magic. Some crap, if you ask me. They're with the Nazi-party."

Alfons frowned. Study group? The NSDAP? _Magic?_

"You don't happen to mean... Thule, do you?"

"Thule? Ah, yes that's the one. Thule Society."


	7. Thule Society

**Chapter 7: Thule Society**

--

Edward was seated on the small bed, putting on his shoes and feeling awfully relieved of being able to put them on again. He wondered how his father had ended up into this mess. The cell was still dark and quiet.

Why had Thule locked them up like this?

He was glad he was back in his own clothes though. It felt like it made him more ready to make another escape attempt. As he finished the laces, he stood up and went restlessly around in his cell. There wasn't much space, but he could still walk around at a certain extent. With the lack of anything else to do, Edward started to explore the walls surrounding him, looking for any weak points. But after a short while he had to face that it wasn't any. The walls were solid concrete with no windows, not even a small crack. It would be close to impossible to break out of there with bare hands. And without alchemy. Alchemy would have been damn good to have right now.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling frustrated and lost. Somehow it was a slight comfort that his father was nearby, but still depressing, as for the fact that he was as helplessly locked up as himself.

All of a sudden Edward heard a door slam from somewhere in the dark hall, and his thoughts froze. He stood up and went across his cell, gazing through the bars.

"Seems like they're coming to talk to you," Hohenheim said from the other cell. "Edward, listen." He sounded unusually serious.

"Ah, what?"

"Just tell them whatever they want to know. I won't forgive myself if you get hurt."

Edward frowned. Just what were they after? Information about the other world? Apparently they believed that the other world existed.

He heard steps coming from the right, and he could spot shadows getting closer. A sharp light was suddenly switched on, forcing Edward to shield his eyes for a minute.

When his eyes got used to the light, he discovered four men standing outside the bars of his cell and he scowled. He only recognized one of them, the man who had observed his questioning at the asylum. Karl Haushofer.

"You," Edward said, voice low. "What the hell is this about?"

He just smiled. "I'm sorry, Edward. We couldn't count on that you would come by free will."

Edward snorted and looked down as his fingers clenched around the bars. "All that just to get me here?"

"It was a nice cover up, wasn't it?" Haushofer chuckled. "Everyone already questioned your mental health before you got put into the asylum. But now they're all convinced that you need some treatment."

Edward glared at him, but didn't lose his temper. He had other things to worry about. "I see…" he muttered. "So no one knows Thule is involved, except from the asylum."

"Which is paid to keep quiet about us, of course," Professor Haushofer stated. "Though Dr. Reinhoff really thinks you're part of a program concerning mental treatment for youth. Apart from getting you forcibly committed at the asylum, he's got nothing to do with it."

Edward glared at him with his most dangerous look, golden eyes piercing right through his skull. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Just be patient now," Professor Haushofer brushed him off. "First I'd like you to meet General Rudolph Hess."

A big, uniformed man stepped forward. "Edward Elric," he said, his arm lifted, but it wasn't to shake. He was pointing a gun at Edward, a small smile revealing on his lips. "Just come quietly, or I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Edward stood stiffly while one of the other men unlocked the door of his cell, and shoved the bars to the side.

"Haushofer," Hohenheim said, his voice calm but with a slightly dangerous undertone. "Don't you dare touch him, or I will--"

"How touching," General Hess said before Haushofer could reply. "That will depend on him, won't it?"

Professor Haushofer didn't say anything. Instead he gestured to Edward to walk out of his cell. Edward paced slowly forward, his eyes on the gun in Hess' hand which followed every movement he did. He dared look to the left, and he could see his father standing behind bars in the other cell. He looked mostly okay, only a little tired.

"Follow me," Haushofer ordered him, as he and one of the other men started walking. "Don't try anything funny, General Hess will be right behind you."

Edward did as he was told without any reply. It was rather uncharacteristic of him, but he knew better than try to escape down here. No windows, only two paths to choose from (one of them was probably a dead end), and four opponents, one of them armed with a gun. Even if he used his arm, he wouldn't come far. Besides, he couldn't quite betray his own triggered curiosity either. Edward wanted to know the exact reason _why_ he was here. He could escape later.

He followed Haushofer up a short stair, through a door and down another hall. While never letting down his guard, Edward wondered where they were. What kind of building was this? It didn't look like a prison, even though it had a basement with cells. Crazy. What kind of organization kidnapped people and locked them up?

They came into an enormous room. It reminded Edward of a big church in size of a football field, it only lacked furniture. The ceiling was high above their heads, the room completely empty, except from a small gathering of people. Every one of the men was dressed alike. In a black suit. Edward looked puzzled at the scene.

In the centre of the huge room, a pale and tall woman with blonde hair was standing. She was wearing an elegant, white outfit, like another type of uniform. At her side, only a few meters away, stood the small crowd of men dressed in black. They all seemed to be waiting for something.

Edward found himself slowing down a little, but then he felt the gun poked him in the back.

"Continue walking," General Hess said.

Edward sped up his pace vaguely. When he got closer, he noticed something about the floor. It was decorated, drawn with chalk. Edward frowned. It was something familiar about the decoration. He gasped and stopped by the drawing when he realized what is was.

A transmutation circle. In this world… And it was _huge_.

Had his father done this? Why was it an alchemic circle here? Alchemy didn't work in this world. What were these people trying to do?

The woman stood in the middle of the circle. Her teal eyes were as glued at Edward, giving him a slight smile that made chills run down his spine.

Edward felt his arm was grabbed from behind, but before he could think of struggling, the cold steel of the gun pointed into his neck and he froze in the uncomfortable position. General Hess was probably making sure that he wouldn't try anything in front of this woman. Whoever she was, she had authority here.

"Chairman Dietlinde Eckart, this is Edward Elric," Professor Haushofer said, gesturing at him. Edward struggled a little from the hold in front of Hess.

"Yes, I see the family likeness," the woman called Dietlinde Eckart said coldly.

Edward scowled at her. "What are you trying to--?"

She interrupted. "You only speak when you're allowed to, Edward Elric." Her voice was solid and strong, with a thick west-German dialect. "Answer my questions. What do you see here?" She gestured at the floor where the huge circle was drawn.

Edward's eyes flared over the details and snorted. "It is an alchemic array. At least an attempt at it. Either way, this totally pointless since--"

"Only answer my questions," she interrupted again.

Edward glared at her and felt how the General tightened the hold of his arm.

"Your father joined us a while ago, helping us to fulfil our dream," she continued. "Then he sadly changed his mind, and we had to lock him up. We figured we could keep you in your cell while forcing him to do the work, but… I've heard you've got some talent as well."

"What do you want?" Edward asked, starting to get slightly annoyed.

"We're Thule Society," Dietlinde Eckart said, like that explained everything. "We believe that higher forces of this earth will help us bring power back to Germany."

Edward snorted again. "What an unscientific belief."

Haushofer chuckled. "I've heard some of your stories. You call them scientific?"

"I didn't except crazy people like you to believe it," Edward muttered. "You're really trying to perform alchemy? That's just ridiculous."

Dietlinde Eckart ignored him. "There are no records in this world that you or Hohenheim Elric has been born," she said, still smiling. "Which means, you have to be from Shamballa."

"Shamballa?" Edward repeated pensively.

"A place where magic exists, a peaceful world without war, illness or failure," Eckart said dreamily. "I want to go there."

Edward watched her carefully, unsure what to believe. Was she really serious? Either way, just naïve words coming from a naïve mind. There was no way she could go to the other world. Out of curiosity, Edward asked: "How are you supposed to do that?"

Eckart's smile got even wider. "You'll see, little boy."

Edward's fists clenched, getting irritated. _Little boy…_

The blonde woman gestured to the circle she was standing in. "We will open the Gate."

Edward though he had just heard wrong. But clearly he didn't. How did she know about the Gate? Apparently his father had told her… But how was she supposed to do that?

"Alchemy doesn't work in this world," Edward said, repeating his thoughts out loud.

"We're going to test if that is a real fact, and you're going to help us." It wasn't even a question, it was an order.

Edward trembled a little. "There's nothing different about the other world," he said. "People fail there too, people go to war, and the magic you talked about, it isn't magic. It's science, and it has its price. Alchemy doesn't exist to play around with."

Dietlinde Eckart laughed. "This will be interesting then, won't it?"

Edward scowled down at the transmutation circle. Studied its form and details. Something wasn't right. It lacked several geometric formulas and patterns in the design. The circle wasn't complete yet.

Eckart noticed what he was doing and crossed her arms knowingly. "The circle is incomplete, as you probably can see. Your father refused to help us finish it."

Edward somehow knew where this was going. "And why should I help you?"

Dietlinde Eckart closed the distance between them and curved down slightly to reach his eyelevel. "Because, we will kill you – and your father as well – if you refuse."

Edward glared at her. "People would ask questions. Both the police and my friend know where I'm supposed to be now. When they notice that I'm gone…"

"You shouldn't worry about that. The police thinks you're in quite good hands. As for Alfons Heiderich, we'll make sure his nose stays out of this – _unless_ he becomes too meddlesome for his own good." Her lips wrenched into something of a wicked smile. "We're quite talented in making people disappear; it might even look like an accident. That would be sad, wouldn't it?"

Edward suddenly raged, and swung a clenched fist of metal right towards Eckart. He didn't care if she was a woman. She had very precisely threatened to kill Alfons.

General Rudolph Hess reacted surprisingly quick, and grabbed Edward's arm before he could hit the disturbed woman.

Edward kicked and squirmed, trying to get away from the man. But in the next second he got tackled down by two other guys who came to help General Hess, and suddenly Edward laid facedown on the floor with his arms twisted behind his back by his neck, and the gun pressed at his chin. He suppressed a whinged sound while his heart pounded like a roll of drums behind his ribcage. It was a rather painful and awkward position.

Dietlinde Eckart chuckled coldly. "Attempts to attack me or escape are not any options. We know where you and Mr. Heiderich live. If you escape, we'll simply have to bring him here."

"Bitch!" Edward yelled, making Hess tighten his grip, twisting his left arm to a breakable point.

Edward shut his eyes in pain and quit struggling, finally realizing how hopeless this was. But so what if he finished the transmutation circle? The alchemy would still not work, right? He had never tried a circle this big in this world. He had only tried small transmutations with smaller circles, like trying repairing broken things. But nothing had worked yet. The size of the circle should not matter.

"Fine," he said. "I'll do as you say. Just leave them out of it."

"Good," Eckart said, and Hess and the other two let go of Edward and stepped slowly away from him.

Edward sat up on his knees and watched as Eckart stepped out of the circle. He received chalk from one of the other people, and then he stood up.

This was absurd. Edward looked at the piece of white chalk in his hand. What had made them think that this was going to work? He sighed deep and walked into the circle. He gazed at it for some seconds, feeling quite nostalgic.

The circle had a diameter of 25 feet, or 7,62 metres. Inside it was a smaller circle, following the circuit. A big triangle was crossing the inner circle, with lots of details inside it. There were three smaller triangles in every corner of the big one. Lines and details crossed everywhere, but still, a major thing was missing. Edward looked around at the people, everyone watching him carefully, probably wondering what he would do. He could feel the tense atmosphere in the room.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Dietlinde Eckart said, beaming, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "You remember what to do, right?"

Edward didn't answer. Instead he sank down on his knees and started to work. He was shaping a new line inside the outer circle by the circuit. As the changing of the circle took place, more people were closing in with curious looks.

Edward didn't bother noticing them. All he concentrated on was the circle, almost. He couldn't help but thinking of Alfons. Even if he finished this, Alfons would be in danger anyway. The circle would probably not work, and maybe they would blame him and threaten Alfons until the circle activated for real. But that would never happen…

Or if Alfons were out looking for him, he could be in trouble as well. Edward hoped deep down that Alfons wouldn't try to find him. Still, he missed Alfons.

Another thing came into Edward's mind. Thule Society was interested in sponsoring the rocket team. Why? Because they would have Alfons right next to them, using the connection to make Edward do as they say? Maybe, but it didn't sound that easy. This was bigger. Why would they want to sponsor a rocket?

He suddenly noticed that his hand and body had moved on its own while his thoughts had drifted off. The circle was almost complete. He crawled further into the circle, drawing more lines by the centre.

At last he stood up, eyeing his work. He had added a big figure right inside by the circuit, shaped like a star with five arms.

Dietlinde Eckart came towards him while looking satisfied. "Splendid. I presume that's it?"

Edward nodded. "It is done. But don't expect it to--"

"Hush," she said. "Do as in your world, Edward. And activate the circle."

Edward just stared at her, golden eyes wide as tin cans.

The general lifted his gun towards him. "Do it, boy."

Edward protested. "I agreed to finish the design, not--"

Eckart abruptly slapped him hard against his cheek, and he stopped. His chin burned from the hit.

She smiled coldly. "Please do continue."

Edward inhaled deeply and stepped out of the circle, drooping down on his knees and looked at his hands. He actually felt a piece of… hope. They believed so strongly in this. He couldn't help but let it influence him. And if it wouldn't work, why would his father refuse to finish it in the first place? The thought made him scared. Would it really work if he now touched the circuit pattern?

Edward closed his eyes and placed his hands at the outline of chalk. Concentrated his thoughts. 2 seconds passed. 6 seconds passed.

Nothing happened.

Edward sighed, feeling a combination of relief and disappointment. He didn't really know which feeling was the strongest one. He rose to his feet. "Like I said. Alchemy doesn't--"

"What's wrong? The circle is perfect!" Eckart glared at him. "Did you try properly?"

Edward didn't answer, just scowled crossly at her.

Hess stepped fast towards Edward, and before he could react, the General slammed his fist right into his chin. Edward fell hard on his back, feeling a pulsing pain and tasting blood. It already hurt from before from Eckart's hand, but now the pain throbbed madly and he felt the swelling. He lifted himself slowly on his elbows, hearing Dietlinde Eckart curse and whine.

"Do it again, boy!" The General's gun pointed a few centimetres from his forehead. "Or I'll go finish off your father immediately myself."

Edward dried the blood from his lip with his palm. A major anger was rising inside him. He looked at the blood. His own blood. He frowned.

The only thing he could have in his hand that he had brought to this world through the Gate. A part of himself. What if…

He touched his bleeding lip again, this time with his other hand. Now he had blood on both of his hands. He inhaled deeply again and touched the circle as Hess was about to attack again. The gesture Edward did made the General stop in his tracks. Dietlinde Eckart frowned curiously.

Edward had his eyes closed again. A deep pensive furrow formed on his forehead. Without blood there could be no life. Human life depended on blood. But likewise the human soul. Even when his little brother was trapped in a suit of armour, blood had been the key to keep his soul among the living. Maybe he could link the Gate to this world by using practically the same method?

The transmutation circle started to glow. The chalk drawing on the floor was blazing brightly blue.

Above them a new light was lit, like a red sun. And carefully a deep hole formed, in the same size as the transmutation circle, glowing purple. A wind was beginning to blow upwards into the hole, like the air was being pulled in.

Edward opened his eyes, afraid of what he would see. He looked up and gasped. There was no mistaking it. It was a hole in the ceiling. Like a tunnel. A portal. Which led to… his world?

"Amazing," Dietlinde Eckart stared in awe. "It is the doorway to Shamballa. Finally!"

Edward trembled lightly. This was unbelievable. Was his home on the other side? There was no guarantee to come through alive.

All the people in the room looked in awe or yelled and pointed. Either way he had messed up or not, this was his only chance.

He made sure no one was looking in his direction; everyone was too busy staring up at the hole in the air. He moved smoothly backwards towards another door across the room. Hopefully it would lead out of there. He could warn Alfons before they got to him, then they could flee off somewhere, out of the country or whatever. So be it.

He started running, hoping the yells and the blowing sounds of the portal would hide the sound of his escape. But he wasn't all that lucky.

"_Someone stop him_!" The voice of Professor Karl Haushofer cut through the noise.

Edward didn't slow down, even when the sound of gunshots were after chasing him the moment after. He was sure one of the bullets missed his feet by just a millimetre. He stumbled a little and yelled when he felt one of the bullets were carved right into his left leg.

He could feel that he was hit. But he couldn't feel the pain. The sound of the gun was like thunder inside his brain. He kept running, and reached the door as bullets were imprinted into it right next to him. Then he was gone out of the room.

"Don't shoot, General!" Haushofer bawled.

"He is getting away!" Hess replied angrily. "And I aimed for his leg. I'm sure I hit too, but he just kept running…"

"Get him alive." Dietlinde stepped forward. "We might still need him. Bring his friend here as well."

"Yes, Chairman Eckart."

--

Edward was running down a hall. It was windows on his right hand side, but he wouldn't have time to climb through one of them. He had followers closing in every second. They shouted after him.

Edward's fists were clenched as he ran in a synchronized rhythm. If they caught him again, he wouldn't have another chance for a long time. He made a quick decision and went for one of the windows. He clenched his metal fist and slammed it through, making it rain pieces of glass everywhere. He quickly swung his legs over the edge and landed on all fours on the grass outside. Clean air run down his system, and he felt surprisingly more aware. Edward got up and kept running. It was daylight outside, save for the sky was clouded and dark.

Edward's breath had gone short; still he kept going at full speed. The followers' shouts were more distant even if he wasn't at all safe yet.

The building he had escaped from looked like a fortress. When he looked back at it, all he could see were tall walls of dark stone. Trees and grass flashed by him as he sustained a high speed.

All the sudden he got caught completely off-guard by the sight before him. He should have expected it to not be that easy, but come on. A fence as tall as a house?

He made an abrupt halt in front of it. Then he started to climb. He'd have to worry about the barbed wires at the top when he came that far.

While climbing the small web of wires, his followers closed in. Edward was by the top when they arrived below him.

"You better come down," one of them called. Edward heard the sound of weapons being prepared to shoot.

Edward glared down at them. He would only come down if they shot him dead. He closed his metal hand around the barbed wires at the top of the fence. It ripped his gloved palm, but that was like the least of his worries. He followed with his left leg, pressing his metal foot on the wires. Somehow he managed to keep his balance long enough to throw his other leg and the rest of his body over the fence, slightly without cutting himself on the barbed wires.

He fell 33 foot down and landed on his feet, being knocked over by the fall and rolled onto his back.

He sighed, but it wasn't over yet. Thule had opened the gate of the fence at some distance away, allowing his followers to come through. Edward guessed that the only reason they hadn't shot him on his way down, was because they had been ordered not to.

He got up on his feet while his body arched of pain and exhaustion, he forced himself to continue. While he looked around running, he couldn't spot a single house or road, other than the one leading to Thule. Where the hell was this place? But it wasn't until he heard the sound of engines that he knew he couldn't possibly make it. He couldn't outrun cars.

He made a halt and looked behind him as three cars made almost full speed right towards him. He wondered if they intended to run him down, but then they swung passed him and abruptly parked all around him on squeaking wheels.

Edward was almost out of breath, but stood stiff as the car doors flung up and people quickly stepped out. He glared at the gathering surrounding him. Haushofer and General Hess were among the group.

"Okay, this isn't fun anymore," Edward muttered. He was like a trapped dog. He backed a little, but it made no difference which way he went. There were people in black suits everywhere. He couldn't win a fight. It would be pointless to draw his blade, knowing that if he did they'd doubtlessly remove his right arm by force.

"Not that it's not fun chasing you around, but I have another thing I must do now," General Hess said. He frowned down at Edward's left leg, spotting a hole in his pants leg where one of his bullets had hit. No blood. "However..." he muttered.

Edward glared from one side to the other. "I did what you wanted me to," he tried. "Just let me go."

"We might still need your abilities, Edward," Professor Haushofer said carefully. "So you'll have to stay for a while."

General Hess made a sign. "Secure him."

Edward glared daggers at him as he was grabbed from behind by two men. He struggled as his arms got pulled behind his back and tied tightly with rope. "What you're doing is wrong!" he shouted. "Let me go!" He couldn't even move his arms much when he tried to loosen the bonds.

"Put that little demon back in his cell," the General said, an evil grin forming on his lips.

--

It was already nighttimes when Alfons came home from the airport. It was a cold and raining night. His plane had been delayed, and he was tired. Gracia met him as he came inside the door to the flower shop.

"Alfons, where have you been?" she asked worriedly.

He gave her a small smile. "I've been on a research trip. I'm sorry I worried you."

She crossed her arms. "Has it something to do with Edward being gone?"

Alfons nodded. "He's--" Then he fell silent. He had clearly heard steps from the apartment above. _His_ apartment. He glanced at Gracia. "Is someone here?"

Gracia nodded. "Yes, they came hours ago looking for you. People from Thule Society. They said it was about the sponsorship. It seemed very important. They insisted to wait upstairs for your return."

Alfons frowned. "You let them in?"

"Maes was with me when they came, they're friends of his. I thought it was okay." Gracia frowned. "What's going on? Aren't they becoming your sponsor?"

This was bad. Alfons backed towards the door. "I have no time to explain…" he said apologetically. "Tell them I didn't come home." Then he ran off into the rain again, leaving his suitcase behind.

"Alfons!" Gracia called after him.

A door went up upstairs, and men in black suits came down the stairs. One of them was General Rudolph Hess. He eyed the abandoned suitcase. Gracia noticed what he saw, and she couldn't help to feel uneasy.

"Which way did he go?" Hess asked patiently.

Gracia frowned. "You should go now; he's not coming home tonight."

They went for the door to take their leave, while General Hess stopped right next to her. "_Where_ did he go?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Please, he probably had a good reason for not seeing you. His team needs a sponsor."

The men looked at each other.

"Fine," the General said, and then they left to their cars.

--

General Hess smiled as one of his men started the car. "This is getting interesting."

"Why would Heiderich run away like that?" the man behind the wheel asked.

Hess looked at him in the front mirror. "There's only one explanation why he would run."

"And what is that?"

"He knows too much."


	8. Hunted

Warning: Some violence

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Hunted**

**--**

Alfons' legs worked like drumsticks as he ran. He didn't stop until he was inside the local pub, getting some shelter from the hard rain and some time to catch his breath. His hair and clothes were dripping wet and made him shiver. He lingered by the door of the pub for a minute, breathing hard while his thoughts were spinning around, making his head ache.

Why had Thule Society come to his apartment? He wasn't sure what to believe, but it didn't seem likely that they just wanted to chitchat right after he had learned that they stood behind Edward's disappearance. It all made sense now. During the meeting with Hughes and others from the NSDAP and Karl Haushofer from Thule Society, the man had said it:

_"I know his father. He used to work together with me in Thule Society."_

That had probably been a half lie. He knew Hohenheim because they were responsible for his disappearance too. It was so obvious Alfons wanted to hit himself for not seeing it before.

Gracia had said that they wanted to discuss the sponsorship with him. But it didn't make so much sense since he hadn't even been at the rocket demonstration. Why would they contact only him about the funding? It would've been more natural if they had contacted Falman about it. And they had insisted to wait for him at his own home for hours. What could be so important that it couldn't wait till the morning? Unless they were after him too...

Alfons took some deep breaths. Okay so, they had lied. But he didn't think it made sense that they wanted to take _him_, although they had taken Edward. And unless they suspected that he might know something already. Or maybe they would make sure he didn't find out the truth about them. Or was it all just a part of his paranoid imagination?

Alfons found himself trembling. He didn't know if it was because he was cold and wet, or if it was because of the fear that took a hold of his knees. He sat down by an available table to think and tried to calm down. No, he wasn't paranoid. He was sure Thule had something going on. Something bad. But he wasn't a hero! He hadn't imagined that an organization like Thule Society would abduct Edward.

While being in Romania, Alfons had dug up some more information about the Society. Apparently Thule Society was an extremely powerful organization. It had started as a small study group, which believed in the occult. They had a large amount of members all over the country (a lot of them secret, but powerful people) and money to sponsor the NSDAP, which meant they had the whole NSDAP's support. One of Germany's strongest political parties. On the top of that they wanted to sponsor a rocket team. Even though his team was small, building rockets was very expensive. And the rockets were indeed significant machines. The developing would eventually result in great achievements.

So an organization with a lot of money and a lot of support was by other means a powerful organization. They had a goal. They thought that this power, and their beliefs in higher forces, would help build a better Germany.

Alfons didn't quite understand all of it. Like where their beliefs in "occult magic" fitted into all of it. But he knew one thing. If they believed in the occult, they believed that Edward was from another world.

Besides, if an organization like Thule Society was after Alfons too, they would probably look for him everywhere. They had used a mental asylum to cover up Edward's disappearance. Alfons thought grimly that he wouldn't last long running around in the streets.

He sighed. Where could he go? Now that he was positive they had Edward (and that he wasn't paranoid), he needed to get help from somewhere. But who would listen to him? Almost everyone he knew was supporters of the NSDAP.

_You are one of them yourself_, a voice said in the back of his mind. Alfons chuckled softly to himself. _You walked right into their trap, didn't you?_ He had practically sold both Edward and himself to them and given away their personal information.

Alfons coughed, drawing some unpleasant attention from the people at the pub. He sat alone without even a drink. People would notice. He made a decision and went outside in the rain again. He had to talk to someone.

He took a taxi, and decided to go to Falman's house. It was raining even harder now. After paying the driver, he made sure there were no suspicious cars parked nearby. He was relieved to see there were still lights on in the living room.

He knocked on the door, and one moment later he heard Falman's steps behind the door. "Who is it?"

"Heiderich," Alfons said fast.

Falman unlocked the door immediately. "Alfons! What are you doing here? Come in."

Alfons hurried gratefully past him inside the warm house. He trembled lightly, holding around himself to get back some warmth.

"You'll get sick, walking around like that," Falman said worriedly. "I'll get you a towel. Go sit by the fire."

"Thank you." Alfons went further down the hall, bleakly-looking, and then sat down by the comforting warmth from the fireplace in the living room, holding up his hands towards the licking flames to warm up. His hands were shaking.

Falman came back with the towel and a blanket. "I'll make some tea."

"I'm sorry for coming here at this time," Alfons blurted. "It's--"

"It's okay, Alfons. Let me get you something warm to drink first." The big, grey-haired man smiled and went into the kitchen. Alfons dried his hair and face with the towel and threw the blanket around himself.

After a short while, Falman came back and gave him a cup of hot tea. "Here, get some colour back on those cheeks."

Alfons thanked him and took a small sip, feeling the heated water of lemon and honey down his throat. It felt a little better, and it was warm.

Falman sat down in a chair beside him and looked questioningly at him. "What happened?"

"It's about Thule Society," Alfons started, even though he didn't really know where to start. "They have Edward."

Falman frowned. "What?"

"They're holding him captive or something. I don't really know. I…" Alfons shuddered. "I found out when I was in Romania. His father was interested in Thule, because of their study of the occult. The same day Edward disappeared, he got this letter from his father." Alfons found the letter from his pocket. He had had it with him all the time, knowing that he would eventually need it to have some slight proof. "Edward found out it was coded, saying 'they plot to take you too', and telling him to run away."

Falman looked at the recipe of pancakes. "I admit this is quite odd. But Edward was brought to a hospital, wasn't he?"

"The asylum, yeah," Alfons said. "But you know he is sane… It was a cover up made by Thule Society. Why else would he just disappear from there and no one could tell me where he went? The Society definitely has the power to pull off something like that."

Falman frowned, giving him the piece of papers back. "But why would they do that? I can't think of any reason why Thule Society would hold a young man against his will?"

Alfons looked down at his knees. Falman would never believe that Edward really was from another world, in another dimension. There was no way he could tell him.

"It's odd, yes," he admitted. "But it's not impossible. Edward is talented in many ways… They might have his father too. Either way we have to help them."

Falman nodded. "But what can we do? Thule Society is our sponsor now. They accepted right after the demonstration."

Alfons had almost forgotten about that. "Oh really… They waited for me in my apartment tonight. They said it was about the sponsorship, but why contact me about that when I wasn't at the demonstration, and if they had already agreed to it? I don't know what they really wanted, I ran off before they saw me."

"What?" Falman shook his head and sighed. "What a mess. Alfons… Please reconsider all of this. If we confront them with this, we'll definitely lose the best sponsor we'll ever get. And if they have Edward, what makes you think that he is in danger? He might be working with them and come home again soon."

Alfons didn't look at him. Truth was, he didn't really know. Edward could in fact be working with them. But he had based all of this on what he thought Edward would've done.

And Edward would at least have _called_ him and told him not to worry.

His mind was suddenly interrupted by the sound of car engines outside. His eyes grew wide and he stood up quickly, immediately alarmed, almost spilling all his tea out on the carpet.

"What is it?" Falman asked.

"It's them," Alfons said, voice small. "Don't tell them I was here."

"Are they after you?" Falman asked.

Alfons nodded. "Go to work tomorrow like you don't know anything." Then he ran for the kitchen, knowing he could climb out the window on the backside of the house before Falman could protest.

This was a little too much of drama for his taste, but he refused to get captured like this. Alfons jumped out the window the same moment the doorbell rang on the other side of the house, and closed the window carefully. Then he quickly disappeared into the dark night.

--

Edward sat on the bed in his cell with his legs tucked up underneath him, still bound. He had fought against his ropes since he got tied up, but to no use. He couldn't reach the button underneath his palm to release his blade. His wrists were carefully crossed to prevent him from getting loose; the left one soar and red of the rough rope after all the rasping against his skin. Thus to his annoyance he remained restrained.

"Are you all right, Edward?" Hohenheim asked from the other cell beside him. "Tell me what happened up there."

There was a silence. Edward sat with his head bowed feeling quite defeated, thoughts spinning inside his head. "I transmuted the Gate."

Hohenheim chuckled. "Yeah, I thought so. You are my son."

Edward snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, old man" Then his voice became low. "They threatened to kill Alfons."

"Yes," Hohenheim said. "Sounds like their methods. I'm sorry."

Edward stared down at his tucked feet. "Why is alchemy working here?"

Hohenheim answered silently. "Alchemy works in our world. When doing it right, it could work here too. But it's quite harder and takes more time. You need complicated circles and a special moment in the time cycle."

"I transmuted with blood," Edward said. "My blood."

It was a short pause. "Yes, so that's how it is," Hohenheim chuckled silently. "I didn't figure out that one until now. But it seems that a necessary part of your life, like blood from someone of our world, would probably work because of its relation to the soul and alchemy. I thought that only the use of a homunculus would work."

"I thought about Al," Edward said silently. "At that time I linked his soul to the suit of armour by using my blood. And I thought that I somehow could link the Gate to this world by the same method."

"Luckily for you, you didn't lose any limbs this time," Hohenheim stated.

"I didn't lose anything," Edward frowned. "It wasn't equal exchange."

"The deal isn't over," Hohenheim said pensively. "The Gate will wait until it has its share."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, lifting his head.

"We'll probably find out eventually," his father chuckled.

"What did you mean by using a homunculus by the way?" Edward asked, golden eyes widening. "Don't tell me there are homunculi in this world…"

Hohenheim chuckled again, now more dryly. "I'm afraid so. The one I made. And Thule wanted to find him and use him to open the Gate. But they've been unable to track him down."

"_Envy_?!"

"Yes, he found me once. You were studying in Transylvania at the time, and I was on a trip to the University of Munich to meet Professor Karl Haushofer."

Edward stared shocked into the wall. His father had met Envy in _Munich_?

"Haushofer used to teach at the university," Hohenheim continued. "He told me about Thule Society, which interested me. We both shared interest in the knowledge this world's history has which reminded me of our alchemy. They call it occult magic. I thought that I could open the Gate from this side somehow, using that knowledge."

Edward frowned. "So that's why you ended up with them. But you were telling me you met Envy?"

"Yes," his father replied. "On my way back, Envy attacked me. He obviously lives to kill me. But he is in his human form, and he is not immortal here. I managed to drive him off. After that I haven't seen him."

There was a long pause.

"So you don't know where he is now?" Edward asked slowly.

"No. But more importantly, Edward," Hohenheim changed the subject. "The thing we have to worry about is the Gate. If we don't close it, the balance of the two worlds will be ruined. Thule wants to enter the other side, armoured with weapons and possibly start a war."

"What?!" Edward didn't know what frightened him the most; the thought of Thule managing to open the Gate, or the fact that Envy was walking freely around this world.

And a war? One world against the other? That couldn't happen.

Edward twisted his wrists and tried to loosen the bonds that tied him. "The Gate is open, and it's my fault."

Hohenheim sighed. "Don't blame yourself. It is all my own, since it was I who told them it could be done. And I dragged you into all this."

"_Why _did you take interest in Thule?" Edward whispered. His voice got louder as he asked the next question. "_Why did you want to open it in the first place_?!"

The doors opened down the hall, and steps came hurriedly towards them. Edward looked alarmed at the hall through the bars. The men in black suits bypassed his cell, stopping by Hohenheim's.

Edward got up from the bed and staggered across the floor.

"Professor Hohenheim Elric, follow me," one of the men said. They opened his cell door and had him handcuffed.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked angrily.

The men ignored him completely. As his father passed his cell and met his eyes, he said in a low voice: "I wanted you to come home."

Golden eyes widened, and Edward had a hard time holding back his tears. "_You bastard_!" he yelled after him, his voice getting hoarse. "_You didn't have to do that_!"

They disappeared as the door shut at the end of the hall, and Edward was alone. At least he thought he was. He pressed his head furiously at the bars, as a shadow closed in towards his cell.

"That was a rather touching scene," a voice said.

Edward jumped with a short gasp and stepped back from the bars, glaring at the man who hadn't left with the others. "General Hess, isn't it?" he said coldly.

"In person," he replied.

"I understand Thule Society has military power," Edward said, keeping his cool as well as he could in the position he was in.

"Indeed," the General said as he stopped by the bars watching Edward carefully.

Edward got the feeling of being a caged animal. "And the military of this country, are they going through the Gate?"

The General's lips formed a grin. "That's right, at least my unit. If Berlin knew they would probably want to stop me." He chuckled.

Edward got alarmed. He struggled against the ropes and glared uneasily as Rudolph Hess unlocked his cell and entered.

Edward backed against the wall, his stomach uncomfortably turning around. He didn't like this, being alone in the dark with the General. The man freaked him out.

"What the hell do you want?" Edward asked startled.

General Hess closed in on him. "Be quiet."

Suddenly he shot out and arm and closed his fingers around Edward's throat. Edward gagged and struggled fiercely to get loose. The air got blocked, making his lungs shriek.

Hess kept the tight grip while forcing the teen to the bed and held him down on it. Edward kicked and twisted his body, trying to get a grip of what was happening.

"Let me have a look at you, you little demon."

_What was this man doing?_

Without his arms he was all defenceless. Then Hess released his throat, making him cough and gasp for air. The General grabbed his left leg, while still holding him down with the other hand.

"Let go of me, you sick bastard!" Edward screeched, fear closing around his heart and mind.

Hess pulled up the left leg of Edward's pants, revealing his prosthetic, while sitting down on his other leg to avoid getting kicked. "This is quite interesting." He looked at the bullet, which still stood carved into the metal leg.

Edward stopped struggling, most out of tiredness and glared daggers up at the man.

"I wondered why my bullets didn't draw blood," the General said. "Now I understand. You move quite well for being a cripple, by the way."

Edward kicked away from his grip and struggled to get his right leg free. "Get the hell away from me!"

The General stood up without any emotion and pulled Edward up by the front of his shirt. "You should learn to show some respect, kid. Allow me." Without any further warnings his fist took a fast swing and hit Edward's chin.

Edward shut his eyes and mouth, but couldn't help the small cry of pain which escaped his throat. When the second hit came, it was easier, since he was more prepared for it.

Edward took the beating soundlessly, eyes shut tight. Even when knuckles like iron met his nose, making the blood flow, he didn't cry. And when the clenched fist knocked into his abdomen again and again, making him gag for air, he was beyond able to make any sound at all.

After a while the General probably lost his interest and left him gasping on the floor in his cell. The door closed shut with a slam, and the General lingered for a moment, watching the helpless teen on the floor, blood still flowing from his nose.

"Even if you had been a son of Germany, you would have been worthless. I'll give Heiderich your regards," General Hess said.

His words made Edward choke on his breath. He glared after the man who disappeared down the hall.

Edward could barely move, while the pain got worse each second. He tried to concentrate on breathing with his mouth for now, since he was unable to breathe through all the blood in his nose. His eyes were unfocused, the pain in his head made everything blurry. His hands were numb. He couldn't even feel them, being tied up tight for so long.

Edward didn't even try to sit up, knowing it would make his head feel worse. So he stayed lying on his side on the floor, only thinking of one thing. One person.

_Don't let them get you too, Alfons._

--

Alfons knocked on the door at Maes Hughes' house. The rain was still hammering down from the dark night sky. He wasn't sure if he could get the officer to believe him this time either, but it would be worth a try. He almost certainly didn't have much time at hand. Thule Society would probably pay everyone he knew a visit, as they had done at Falman's house. All he could do was to try finding someone who would help him to get Edward back.

Maes Hughes opened the door with a yawn. "Alfons?" His face shifted into surprise. "Where have you been the last couple of days? You haven't been attending to any of the meetings. I'm disappointed in you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Alfons said apologetically. "But a lot of things have happened. I have to talk to you."

Hughes nodded. "Sure, it's fine. Come in."

But before Alfons could step inside, lights and engines appeared at the driveway to Hughes' house. This was even faster than Alfons had expected.

"More visitors," Hughes said. "Maybe I should make some coffee."

Alfons stared wide eyed at the two black cars, parking right in front of him. He didn't have time to explain. They would have an excuse to bring him along, no matter how much he refused. Hughes wouldn't even notice anything wrong.

"I have to go! Bye!" he said and ran off.

"Alfons?" Hughes called after him.

Alfons ran around the house corner to the back, jumped over a small fence, and continued down a small road to the next neighbourhood. After a while, he stopped to catch his breath. That had been a close call. They had even seen him, probably, but apparently they hadn't been able to follow him right away because they appeared to be visiting Hughes. If they had just driven away after him, even Hughes would've understood that they chased him.

Alfons went down the road in the rain, wondering where he could go now. It would have been safer to stay in Romania for a while longer, until they had given up looking for him. But over there he could do nothing to help Edward.

Alfons sighed deep. It wasn't easy to do something all alone. He coughed in the dark, suffered from the one spasm after the other. He had to disappear somewhere. Maybe to a hotel under a false name or something? He would need money and some clean clothes.

He stopped by a payphone box on the street and went inside. He put on some coins, and dialled Gracia's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's Alfons."

"Alfons!" She sounded relieved. "Thank God, where did you go so suddenly? Those men, they wanted to know where you went."

"I can't explain much… are they gone?" he asked.

"Yes, they went after you left. Why are they after you, Alfons?"

"I don't know. They keep showing up everywhere. I just need to come by to get some stuff. Can you keep the back door open for me?"

"Yes, I'll do that…"

"Thanks," he said and hung up.

He went out of the phone box, just as two black cars came in high speed out of nowhere. Alfons froze in his tracks as the cars parked beside him. It wasn't until he saw the men wearing black suits from Thule Society he came out of his shocked state enough to start running.

Car doors slammed shut and the sound of running footsteps close behind him loomed in the dark rain. He even heard as the engines started again.

_This is bad… this time they got me,_ Alfons thought darkly.

"Hey, you! Stop there!" he heard someone called.

He didn't stop. But suddenly he had no choice. His body betrayed him as the contractions in his lungs started again, making him hunch over and cough hard into his hand. He felt his speed decreasing.

The cars had already driven past him and stopped in front of him, efficiently blocking the way. He slowed down completely, feeling cold as ice, his body trembling and lungs hurting. But at least the coughing stopped. He tried to gain his breath as his followers closed in on him.

He watched them on alert, expecting them to say something.

A man came out of one of the cars, a wicked smile on his face. "Alfons Heiderich, I presume? I'm General Rudolph Hess." The authority this man possessed practically glowed from him.

"What do you want?" Alfons asked in a rusty voice.

"We're from Thule Society. You'll have to come with us."

Alfons backed a little. "N-no thank you. I--"

_--don't wan't to._

He was interrupted as two of the men behind him took a gentle hold of each arm, and shoved him towards one of the cars. How rude! Alfons stiffened, and then he decided he wouldn't come with them that easily.

"I assure you we won't harm you. Just be a good boy and come quietly." The man smiled.

Alfons twisted around and tried to make a run for it, but he was held back with the strength of two men.

"Very well," the General said. "I guess we'll do it the hard way."

Alfons let out a surprised cry as they held his arms down and forced a bag over his head. "Let go of me!" He struggled all he could as they pushed him into the back seat of the car. He got pressed in between the two men, and heard the door swung shut with a slam. He couldn't see a thing, and couldn't pull the bag off since his captors were having a hard grip around his arms.

"Let me go!" Alfons breathed. He panicked over having the bag over his head. He felt like he would choke.

"Just stay quiet," the same voice said.

Alfons tried to calm down. It would be okay. When they were there, he could probably take the thing off. They probably just wanted him to lose track of where he was. So he couldn't see where they were going…

He suddenly wished he had told more people about Thule Society and Edward. That he had had the chance to explain everything to Hughes. He just hoped Falman and Gracia would put things together. They knew who was responsible. Everything would be okay… Right? Somehow he couldn't completely convince himself.

The ride felt like it took ages.

When the car finally parked, Alfons barely had strength left to go out of the car. While sitting he had noticed how exhausted he was. His illness combined with all the running had probably something to do with it. They didn't take the bag off as they pulled him roughly out of the car. He took some small, insecure steps at first, before they dragged him away to make him walk faster. They kept holding his arms down away from doing something they didn't like. He paced forward in slight fear of crashing into something or falling while being unable to see. But that was probably the least of his problems. What did they want with him?

"Where are you taking me?" Alfons asked apprehensively.

"You'll see, Heiderich."


	9. Incarcerated

Warning: Adult things ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Incarcerated**

--

"_Where are you taking me?" Alfons asked apprehensively._

"_You'll see, Heiderich."_

The voice came from beside him. Again, the authority of the voice made chills run down Alfons' spine. As he should've guessed already. Thule Society probably had military power as well as economical and political power. And this man, General Hess, was likely respected dearly by his subordinates.

They were inside a building. Behind the bag over his head Alfons guessed they went through a hall or a room, before they came to a staircase. Alfons stumbled, but was held up by the two men. He was kind of relieved they held him then, preventing an ugly fall down the stairs. He looked down and tried to catch glimpses of his own feet.

"What's the meaning of this?" he tried, hoping he made his voice sound more angry than scared. And the next words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "_Where is Edward_?"

General Hess chuckled while the other men just ignored his questions.

"So something came out of your little trip to Romania then?" General Hess alleged. "Who did you talk to?"

Alfons didn't answer. _How did they know?_

Then he remembered. Professor Haushofer had been at the warehouse the day he left… Of course. He had overheard where he was going. Alfons mentally cursed himself for being so careless. And by mentioning Edward in this situation, they would definitely suspect him for knowing something.

At the end of the stairs they continued through something Alfons guessed was another hall. Just that something was different. Their steps echoed down here. Like it was a cellar or a dungeon.

General Hess made a halt, and Alfons was abruptly held back from walking further. He felt the bag over his head was shoved back, almost gently, and he shivered. His eyes didn't get the chance to wander around to observe his surroundings. The General stood right in front of him, carefully blocking the view.

"I asked you a question, Heiderich. Don't you intend to answer?"

Alfons tried to keep himself calm. "I didn't talk to anyone," he said.

"Really. Then why do you think we have something to do with your friend?"

Alfons didn't reply to that either.

The General curved down slightly to be on eye level with him. "I suggest that you tell me if you want to see Edward Elric again." He smiled cruelly.

Alfons started, his eyes widening, and the grip that held his arms tightened the hold on him, expecting a struggle.

"I knew it…" Alfons muttered, shifting slightly in the uncomfortable grip. "Where is he?!"

General Hess' smile grew, knowing he had hit the right weak spot. "What were you doing in Romania, Heiderich?"

"I went to the university," Alfons snapped. "I talked to some Professors, asked for Hohenheim, and one of them mentioned Thule Society. I don't remember the name." The last part was a lie, but he didn't want to get more people in trouble. "That's all," he said. It was the truth, anyway.

General Hess was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He shoved the bag back over Alfons' face, making the young German tweak into a small struggle, even though he knew it was a hopeless match.

They started walking down the hall again and Alfons thought, in defeat, that he most likely wouldn't have gotten the chance to see Edward, regardless if he had told them or not. It was even suspicious how easy they let go of the matter, and the only reason that came to his mind was that they already knew who that Professor was. Maybe it had just been a test to see if he would tell them or not. Alfons growled underneath the bag, wishing he could reflect a little more before opening his mouth.

They made a sudden stop, making Alfons stumble in his tracks. He heard a heavy door was unlocked and shoved open. It sounded frighteningly like a jail cell.

"In you go."

Alfons was pushed in the back and stumbled forward, hitting the cold, hard floor with his knees and palms. He hurriedly pulled off the bag from his head, and stared behind him at the men that had brought him there while the General himself locked the door to what he had guessed was a cell.

Alfons took some deep breaths and rose to his feet. "You have no right to do this. People will find out."

The General smiled his cruel smile again. "You shouldn't worry about that. Just enjoy your stay, Heiderich. I'll come back to you soon."

Alfons clenched his fists around the bars as they all disappeared down the hall, the silent chuckling of the General looming in the stone walls.

Alfons shook the bars, trying to loosen them off from the floor, but unfortunately they were as stuck as he was. He turned around and gazed around for the first time. Then he suddenly gasped out loud. "Oh God…"

On the floor, a blond teenage boy lay on his side. Alfons couldn't see his face since he laid the other way. But he could see a bundle of golden hair, falling out of a ponytail, and hands were tied up in a cross on his back.

Alfons quickly sat down beside him, lifting Edward's head gently up with one arm and the other wrapped around his back. He turned his missed lover around, winding breathlessly again of the sight of his bloodstained face.

"Edward…" Alfons stroked the messy, golden locks gently. Edward's face didn't rouse from the action. His slim, pale body was completely slack, and his head was rolling back.

"Edward? Can you hear me?" Alfons shook the unconscious blond carefully, his worry filling him up and made his stomach twirl. What the hell had they done to him? "Edward! Please, wake up!"

Edward's face stirred. "Ouch…" he muttered.

Alfons wanted to cry and hugged him tightly. "Edward! Thank God... I was so worried about you…"

Edward pulled slightly away with a painful grunt and frowned up at him, his golden eyes not seeming entirely sure what he was looking at. "Alfons…?" Then his eyes gazed promptly from side to side to see where he was. When he saw he was still in the cell, he groaned in an incriminating manner. "What the hell are you doing here, you moron…"

Alfons smiled of relief as he started to work on the knots that tied Edward's hands. At least he could talk like that, which meant he would be fine for now. "I'm sorry. They got me… but I figured them out before they got to me, so I managed to tell Falman everything. Might be some hope," he said encouragingly.

Edward stirred again, his forehead furrowed from the obvious pain, but waited patiently for Alfons to finish with the tight knots. Alfons frowned. To judge from the sore marks on his left wrist, he had been tied up for quite some time. It was hard, but after a while he finally managed to remove the ropes.

"Thanks." Edward tried to sit up, but everything hurt and spun around in his head, so he lay down again with a fatigued noise.

"What happened to you?" Alfons asked, seeing the painful look in Ed's eyes and offered his thigh as a pillow.

Edward rested his head in Alfons' lap and sighed deep. "I almost escaped. I had to take some beating to make up for it I suppose. The General…" He shivered of the thought.

"Ah, that bastard…" Alfons replied. "He was the one who brought me here. Wait a second." He got up and ripped a piece of sheet from the bed. Then he turned on the small spring in the corner. He let a small stream of cold water run over his hand and the cloth. Then he went back to Edward with the wet cloth and arranged Edward's head in his lap again, followed by that he gently startled cleaning Edward's bloodstained face.

Edward closed his eyes and groaned when Alfons ran the cloth over his impaired nose. "I think it at least stopped bleeding while I was unconscious…"

After washing away all the blood from his face, Alfons felt slightly relieved. The injuries had looked serious when he first saw them, but now the damage didn't look too bad. He was a little swollen, but he would be okay.

Edward sat up, successfully this time, and eyed Alfons' appearance with a questioning look. Alfons noticed that he didn't seem all better than Edward. He was wet, shivering, pale and dirty, since he had been unable to change clothes since he came from Romania. But Edward was all he was, in addition to bloody and skinny.

"I've missed you," Alfons whispered.

Edward smiled softly and closed his arms around his back, positioning himself between Alfons' thighs, seeking his comfortable warmth.

Alfons nuzzled into his neck and wrapped his arms around him while stroking his back. "I was afraid I had lost you."

Edward rested his head on his shoulder. "Idiot… you shouldn't have come here."

Alfons pulled slowly away and let his lips brush Edward's lightly. "I didn't _try_ to get captured, you know."

Edward smirked and tilted his head, leaning into the kiss and clutched Alfons' shirt. Alfons's twirling tongue pried his lips open and curled around his own while their lips clashed together in a sudden, but welcome passion. His hands trailed up and down Edward's sides and back. It was extremely comforting to finally hold Edward again, no matter how grave their situation was.

Edward let his flesh hand caress Alfons' hair, while the other still seized the front of his shirt. He didn't even care that the cell was bugged. So what if Thule found out. All that mattered was that he wasn't alone anymore.

He pulled his head back slightly to catch his breath. "I need a small briefing," he said, releasing his grasp on Alfons' shirt and pulled slowly back with his legs crossed underneath him. "How did you find out about Thule?"

Alfons nodded, silently happy that Edward didn't sit up completely away from him. He could still run his hands over his back. And truth to be told, he was shivering cold and Edward was the only source of warmth to be found nearby.

"I went to Romania, like we had planned in the first place," he said. "I talked to some Professors at the University, and it linked Hohenheim to Thule Society. I figured that he still was with them and that they were interested in you too, because of your past…"

Edward nodded. "A good guess. They believe in the other world. My father told me that they want to go there and possibly start a war."

Alfons frowned. "A war?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So your father was here then?"

"He was in the cell next to this one, but they brought him somewhere earlier." Edward stared darkly to the side and continued slowly. "Apparently they'll use my world for Germany's armoured uprising. And after thinking about it that way, I know what they want to use the rockets for."

Alfons stared wide eyed at him. "You can't be serious…"

"They'll use them to enter my world and attack," Edward said, almost accusingly. "That's the reason for the whole sponsorship."

"How do you know that?" Alfons refused to believe it. His work? Used for destruction? "And how could they possibly get there?"

"I know because they practically told me," Edward said. "Their leader is insane. She wouldn't care who she kills to reach her goal. And they can travel to my world because…" he fell silent.

Alfons just knew he wouldn't like to hear the next part. "Because what?"

"I managed to open the Gate," Edward said with a small, sad smile on his lips. "They had drawn a big transmutation circle. And they made me complete it and activate it."

Alfons stared at him as in shock. "How could it suddenly work?"

Edward shook his head. "Even I don't understand it all. My father said it had to be a special time on the daily cycle, and I had my own blood on my hands when I did it." He didn't bother going into the details now. What was done was done.

"The Gate is open now," Edward continued. "If I don't close it again, really bad things will happen."

"But why didn't you refuse?" Alfons blurted. "They forced you to open it, right? You didn't have to."

Edward snorted. "Why do you think you're here, Alfons? They're threatening to kill you if I don't oblige to anything they say. That's why I did it…"

Alfons stared feebly at him, hurt, and feeling totally helpless. "I'm… I…" He understood now. He was a worthless hostage, used to control Edward. Something started stirring in the corners of his eyes and he looked down on his hands. And on top of it, his team was going to build rockets for the use of destruction of the other world. Edward's home. It was too awful to imagine. But he couldn't stop his team while being locked up in here. Everything seemed totally hopeless.

"It's my fault," Alfons said. "Already the day I attended to the sponsor meeting with the NSDAP and Thule. I got us both into this. They wanted to know about you… They asked all kind of questions. I thought it was weird, but I didn't think it through at all. All I cared about was to get a sponsor."

Edward was having the characteristic expressive and thoughtful look in his eyes, scowling at him. But he didn't reply, and even though Alfons didn't know what to expect Edward to say, it broke his heart. So he looked away from him and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I'm sorry, Edward." An uncomfortable lump had built up in his throat. Edward would probably not talk to him again for a while. He had never felt more depressed in his life, not even when he had first learned that he was sick. How could he have been so stupid and naïve?

Edward's face softened. "Hey." He leaned forward and clutched his shoulder. "I hate to see you like that."

Alfons looked up slowly.

"This is not your fault," Edward said. "They used you. I think they set you up to join the NSDAP to keep you occupied."

"So I wouldn't think so much about you?" Alfons chuckled softly. "At least that didn't work. I never even attended to any meetings because I was too busy looking for you."

Edward chuckled before his frown came slowly back. "We're still stuck though."

"What are we going to do?" Alfons asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," Edward said, staring out in the air. "Let's just get some sleep." But his eyes told Alfons otherwise. They were not going to sleep just yet. Alfons looked questioningly at him.

Edward started to gesture with his hands. Pointing at his lips, up in the ceiling and to his ear.

Ah, Alfons understood. Thule was listening to their conversation. It was probably bugs in the cell. Which meant that they couldn't make up any secret plans verbally.

--

After a lot of gesturing later, they found out that it would probably be best if they slept for some hours. They squeezed together on the small mattress. But Alfons felt comfortable having Edward's body rest halfway on top of him because of the lack of space, because it made him feel warmer than he had ever been that day. In spite of their current situation, he was quite happy. He had Edward close to him again, and they were both all right.

Edward lay on his side, rested his head on Alfons' chest with his left arm and leg draped over him. Alfons' arms closed around him, stroking lazy circles on his back.

Edward closed his eyes and could hear Alfons' heart pounding into his ear. It was the most wonderful sound he had heard since he got captured. The older blond sighed. He felt a weird combination of anger and relief. He was angry with Thule who had brought Alfons here. He wondered slightly why they had put Alfons in the cell with him. Maybe they just wanted to show him that Alfons was in their hands, as helpless as he was. At the same time he was relieved that he wasn't all alone anymore. He had really missed being close to Alfons… He mentally slapped himself. Of course he didn't want Alfons to be in this mess with him. But it all just felt better knowing that he wasn't alone.

Edward gave his own mind away to the lethargy, hoping to get some sleep before the next morning came.

--

Alfons opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. He lay on his back, with his right arm under his head as a pillow. He winced from the pain of having the arm in the unusual position for so long. It had fallen asleep as well, under the weight of his own head. He could hardly move it.

The only warmth he felt was from Edward's body which was pressed against him. His head was resting on his chest, and his deep, steady breathing said that he was still asleep. Alfons' other arm was wrapped carefully around the blond. He looked around slightly disorientated and tried to figure out where they were. Subsequently all his memories came crashing down all at once, and he draped his awakening arm over his face with a groan.

For how long had he slept? Only a few hours, he guessed.

He shifted a little on the small bed, trying to shake of the uncomfortable cramp in his arm and turned to look at Edward. The blond teen lay on his side with his left arm and leg still swathed over him like a cover. His breath paced in a silent and heavy rhythm, a slight frown had formed on his forehead, like he was dreaming.

Alfons stared thoughtfully into the stack of golden locks for some minutes. Edward had managed to open the Gate he had told so much about. By travelling through the Gate, he could come home to his own world. Now that he had the chance, hadn't he thought about leaving? For just one second? If he left he had a chance to go back to his old life.

Although, if Thule Society planned a war, it probably wouldn't be worth going back to the other world, he thought grimly. Maybe Edward just wanted to stop them. Of course Edward wanted to stop them. He wouldn't put his own world in jeopardy in order to get home.

Alfons sighed. He knew he had told Edward to help him get home. He still wanted to help Edward in every way he could. But he couldn't help feeling sad and lonely about the thought of never be able to see Edward again if he left. He knew it was selfish of him. But after all that had happened, their relationship had grown to a much deeper level.

Alfons thought of Thule Society, the NSDAP, Germany… in every way he felt betrayed by his own people. He had only wanted to build rockets. But he somehow knew Thule would have the NSDAP's full support in using the rockets for any purpose. Good or bad. And the people of Germany would possibly choose the NSDAP to control future of the country. It was scary, the direction all this went. It was practically Thule who would rule everything, pulling the threads, just because of their economical support and authoritative position.

Edward stirred a little in his sleep. _"Al…no, Al…wait."_

Alfons closed his other arm around Edward as well, stroking his head lightly. Maybe he should wake him up before someone came. And after judging on the look of his face, it wasn't a good dream.

Alfons knew Edward often dreamed about being with his brother. They had been very close. He figured the _other him_ out there must have been very sad about losing Edward. Alfons could only imagine how it would be like. But he knew Edward wouldn't be hanging around forever. Determined as he were. If he couldn't take this chance of going home, he'd search until he found another.

Alfons could only hope he'd already be dead by then so he wouldn't experience his leave. He felt so selfish he was making himself sick.

Edward shifted again, a deep frown on his forehead. A painful screech escaped his lips. "No! _NO! AL_!"

Alfons jumped out of his thoughts and grabbed Edward's shoulders. "Edward, wake up!" He shook him until he finally opened his eyes, staring bewildered out in the air. Edward's breathing was short and had started away from him, golden eyes found his blue with a terrified look.

"It was only a dream, relax," Alfons said. He gently pulled Edward back to his chest and comfortingly stroked his back as he felt the older blonde calm down and pulled himself together.

Edward held his hand against his own face and laughed silently. "I'm okay, sorry."

Alfons didn't say anything. He released Edward and pulled himself up and out of the bed, turning to the spring. He turned it on and threw some cold water in his face.

Edward stretched on the bed and yawned, like it was just a normal day at home. "Man, I'm hungry…"

Edward had a point. Alfons couldn't remember the last time he ate a real meal. He had something on the plane on his way back from Romania, but plane-food wasn't all that much to brag about.

"They could at least feed us if they're not planning to kill us," Edward said dryly, lying outstretched on the bed and stared up in the ceiling.

Alfons wondered how Edward could talk so lightly about something like that. He definitely didn't want to get killed. He had short enough time as it already were… He dried himself on the sleeve of his shirt and watched Edward on the bed. It was a miracle that both of them had been able to sleep there. Even Edward could take all the space for himself, lying like that.

Edward sat up with his legs crossed underneath him and redid his ponytail. "They fed me with some weird stuff before, but at least--" He stopped and frowned as Alfons suddenly got attacked by new contractions inside his lungs.

Alfons coughed hard for several minutes, sinking to his knees on the floor while pressing his hand to his mouth. He practically felt the fever came creeping down on him. Damp sweat appeared on his face.

He didn't even have his medication. Maybe the last things he would see were these stone walls. It hurt. _Stop._

Edward had stood up and stared wide eyed at him as he finally stopped expectorating and looked at his hand. Edward gasped at what he saw. Blood. So much blood.

He took a hesitant step closer. "Alfons…"

Alfons clenched his blooded hand into a fist and looked down, his head feeling dizzy and heavy. There was no way around it. Edward would want to know what was wrong. He took a deep breath. "I'm sick, Edward."

Edward took another few steps closer, scowling worriedly at him. "How long have you known? What is it?"

"I've known since April," he replied. "I have consumption. Tuberculosis."

To judge from the frown combined with the questioningly look in Edward's face, he didn't seem to know what that meant. "Is that bad?"

Alfons sighed deep. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to make Edward worry even more either. "Ah, it's usually very bad… but I think I'll be okay. It just seems worse now because I don't have my medication with me." His heart hurt for lying.

Edward nodded. "I see… so you need your medication."

"Mm." Alfons didn't mention that his pills and syrup only helped for the coughing and fever, not the illness itself. _Edward doesn't need to know…_ he thought grimly.

Without any other questions, Edward and went directly over to the bars. Then he started shouting out to the hall.

"Hey! You bastards! Alfons needs his medication, goddammit!" He kicked against the bars and shook them with both hands. "_Hey_! Are you listening?!"

Alfons watched him sadly, still sitting on the floor. He felt bad for lying, but if he could get the medicine, at least the coughing wouldn't be too bad.

"Get down here, you fucking--!"

A door opened down the hall, and Edward stopped shouting. They listened as the steps of more than one person came down the stairs and down the hall. Shortly after Professor Karl Haushofer, General Hess and two guards appeared by their cell. "What is this about?" General Hess snarled.

Alfons fought against some new contractions, feeling tears stinging in his eyes. Maybe they hadn't overheard their conversation? They would know what consumption was…

"Alfons is sick," Edward said, glaring daggers at him. "He needs his medication."

"Is this a trick?" Hess asked, a smile formed on his lips.

Alfons couldn't hold back any longer. The coughing took completely over his upper body, making him gag and he pressed his palm against his mouth. The spasms of the coughing did barely allow him to take a breath. Pearls of sweat ran slowly down his forehead, his face growing paler and paler.

Edward looked from him and back at the men. "Does it seem like a trick? Just get it, all right?"

Professor Haushofer nodded, opening his mouth for the first time. "I see. Where is the medication?"

Edward looked at Alfons, who lifted his head, now breathing heavily. "The kitchen, in the window by the sink."

Karl Haushofer nodded. "I'll bring it to you, Alfons." He looked at General Hess. "And you bring them some food. Our intention isn't to stave them, General."

General Hess shrugged. "Fine, Professor."

They went and disappeared, although the General lingered by the bars. "Isn't that cute…" He grinned. "I know about your little secret."

Edward just glared at him, while Alfons' breath hitched and eyes widened.

"When we've achieved our goal, I'll make sure the rest of the world finds out. You'll be scolded for your shame to God and thrown in jail." He thought about it for a moment. "No, most likely you'll be executed. What a pity."

Then he left, chuckling to himself.

Alfons' stomach twirled. The General was right. They were a sin. And it wouldn't be tolerated if the rest of the world knew.

Edward turned slowly, visibly trembling in anger. But it was nothing he could do about the General now, so he tried to calm himself down. "Are you all right, Alfons?"

Alfons nodded. "For now." He stood up, leaning to the sink and drank some water to get rid of the disgusting taste of blood. He lingered for a moment, clutching the sink. "We'll never get away with this…" he said. "He's right. Now that he knows…"

Edward sat down on the bed, burying his face into his hands. "We'll figure something out Alfons… At least we'll get some food. We'll need it."

Alfons felt a little dizzy. "I think I'll lie down for some minutes…"

Edward watched him as he lay down on his back on the mattress beside him. Alfons closed his eyes, almost immediately drifting off into a half, feverish sleep. He could still hear sounds of where he was, but his consciousness drifted elsewhere.

--

He woke up several moments later by Edward, who shook him gently. "Alfons? You should eat. And Haushofer came back with your medication."

Alfons frowned and noticed that he had a cold cloth over his forehead, cooling down his fever. He looked up at Edward, who smiled softly. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Did they come back already?" He felt like he had been away for five minutes.

"You've been sleeping for almost two hours," Edward said. He sat back down on the floor by his plate, and started eating. "I don't know what this stuff is, but I don't care as long as it's edible." He referred to some kind of hash with white sausages.

Alfons smiled benignly and sat up, removing the cold cloth. He felt a little better, but the fever hadn't gone down entirely. It would probably have been worse though, if Edward hadn't cared for him. He couldn't help feeling warm inside, knowing that Edward cared for him when he was sick. It was almost humorous.

He joined Edward on the floor and swallowed a couple of pills with a glass of water. Then they ate in silence.

"What do you think is happening up there?" Alfons asked thoughtfully after they had finished. He sat leaned with his back against the bed.

Edward sat with his legs crossed, scraping on the floor with a fork, like he was drawing. "Probably building rockets. Or making someone try to go through the Gate. It would be hard to just walk right into it though. The Gate is in the ceiling, high above the ground. I guess they'll fire the rocket from inside the room, right into the opening."

"Getting the rocket done will take a lot of time, though," Alfons added.

Edward shrugged. "Not really. If they use my sketch, it could be done within a week."

Alfons fell silent. He knew Edward was right. The sketches were brilliant, and practically all necessary calculations were written down on them, saving the rocket team for a lot of work. And with Thule's funding the materials they needed would be provided a lot faster than other times. They definitely had the sketches with them since he had left them with Falman at the warehouse the day he went to Romania.

Edward lay down on his back on the floor and closed his eyes. He felt tired and like all hope were silently neglecting him. They didn't have much time before Dietlinde Eckart would proceed with her plans about travelling through the Gate. He wondered why they had removed his father from the cell. He hadn't come back since they brought him. His last words lingered in Edward's mind.

_I wanted you to come home._

Home. Edward thought of what that word meant to him. Home. Where was his home? Did he even have one?

He had lived so many different places the past six years that he didn't know. He used to think of Rizembool as his home. With old granny Pinako and Winry. But not anymore. His apartment together with Alfons was more like a home to him than anything right now.

Or maybe home was the people. Like he could feel like he was home wherever he was, as long as he was with his brother, Al. Where Al was, was really home.

Al wasn't in this world. Which probably was the only reason why he wanted to go back. But the thought of leaving this world's Alfons… he didn't even really know how to feel about that. He knew he would miss him. Madly.

He snorted the thoughts away. He wouldn't be able to go home anyway. He had to stay and close the Gate, never to be opened again. That was the right thing to do.

Still, somewhere deep in his mind it felt like a waste. A waste of the chance to finally be able to go back. He had spent two years in this world, trying to figure out how to get back. And now that he had the only chance he'd probably ever get, he couldn't take it.

Suddenly he felt Alfons' hands trailing carefully over his chest, and he was dragged out of his thoughts. Without even opening his eyes he clutched Alfons' upper arms and dragged him on top of himself.

Alfons got slightly surprised when Edward pulled him down to him, but he couldn't help feel a flow of joy as they lips glued together. He straddled Edward between his thighs, his hands travelling up and down his sides. He had just felt a need to touch him. To feel some closeness.

Edward dug his human fingers into the light-bronze hair and clutched Alfons' shirt with the metal ones. Their tongues explored deeply into each other's mouths, occasionally twirling around each other, tasting each other while inhaling each other's scent.

Alfons felt his body respond, and got slightly afraid that this would get out of hand. What if someone came? What if someone were listening right now? He freed his lips from the wet warmth and panted. "Someone might come…" he whispered.

Edward breathed heavily, his eyes still closed. "I don't really care anymore," he said in a low voice. "It's up to you."

Alfons' eyes trailed over Edward's face, his messy hair and dirty clothes. This might be his last time alone with Edward. Maybe the last chance to kiss him, to be with him. Thule Society would probably come soon, and he might never even _see_ Edward again. His sickness was slowly tearing him up inside, killing him. He might die tomorrow.

Alfons didn't really need a long time to consider it, before he curved down again and captured Edward's lips. Edward opened his eyes of the contact, but slowly closed them again as he melted into the kiss.

They started hurriedly to unbutton each other's shirts. Alfons knew Edward wouldn't care about being comfortable, so it would be up to him to make him so. At least as comfortable as he could be… He didn't want to hurt him. Alfons pulled Edward up in a sitting position so he could tear off his vest and shirt. Then he stood up and saw Edward open his eyes and looked questioningly at him. Alfons grabbed his arms and pulled him up, steering him to the bed. Anything would be better than a cold stone floor, and Edward had to agree.

Alfons pushed him down on the bed, recapturing his lips.

Hands were snaking down Edward's chest in delicate, massaging motions, and he could feel his already stirring erection growing steadily harder. Edward moaned a little breathlessly into the kiss, lifting his hips from the mattress and pressed up into Alfons' groin, making the younger teen shudder and rub himself into the touch.

Edward was done unbuttoning his shirt, and Alfons shrugged it off as Edward clutched the waistband on his pants. His fingers trailed to the front, tinkered his pants open. He massaged the bulge of Alfons' groin lightly with his hand through the thin fabric.

Alfons eventually broke the kiss with a muffled moan, and moved somewhat lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Edward's collarbone. He worked on Edward's pants, loosening them and tugged as a signal to Edward to lift himself up so he could remove the damn thing.

Edward pushed himself up, using his heels as leverage. The action made their hips grind against each other again, making both of them gasp.

He pulled off Edward's pants and shorts in one go, and Edward slumped back down on the small bed. Edward was now naked on the sheets beneath him, his hand tucked into his hair and the metal one carefully on his shoulder. His expressive golden eyes looked at him in pure desire.

While Alfons worked on tugging down his own clothing, he was pulled down into another sloppy kiss. He moaned into Edward's mouth in breathless anticipation, deepening the kiss with his tongue while moving his head in a slow circle.

Edward felt quite excited about doing this here as he moved to find somewhere else to kiss while taking an intake of breath, nibbling Alfons' neck for a bit, before heading back into the passionate kiss. They could be interrupted any second. Or they could actually get away with it.

Alfons had managed to remove his remaining clothing and broke the kiss to add some saliva on his own fingers. Edward arched his hips up, rubbing his erection into his as in telling him to get on with it.

Alfons wrapped an arm around Edward's waist, and found Edward's entrance with the other. He started sliding the tip of one of his digits inside. Slowly. He would be sure not to hurry this too much.

Edward tensed a bit, and Alfons leaned down and kissed him while he continued to push in. The muscles slowly relaxed around his finger. He gently stroked the nerves within, making Edward shut his eyes and roll his head back. Alfons left chaste kisses on Edward's cheek bone as he slithered a second finger in, rubbing, stretching, scissoring the surroundings inside the shorter blond. He brushed the deep spot, making Edward moan and gasp and rocking his hips onto his fingers. He was ready.

Alfons pulled them out and took a firmer grip on Edward's hips. He lined himself up and pushed in bit by bit, into the tight warmth. That overwhelming sense of sensuality flooded within him again, ripping away his thoughts. He held himself there for a moment, shaking in anticipation and waiting for Edward to adjust properly.

Edward's lips parted into a hitched sound of the deep and firm penetration. He somehow loved how the pain that attacked his nerves was slowly drifting away, turning into something wonderful. When he opened his eyes he could see how Alfons' face emerged with desire, need and contentment.

Alfons felt his lover relax, and started to move leisurely. His breathing started to come out in mere gasps as his muscles ached for more. Edward wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him deeper. Golden bangs clung to that beat, but beautiful face. Human fingers twined into Alfons' right hand as they moved together, hips grazing.

Alfons kept up his pace, thrusting swiftly in and slowly out while clutching Edward's hand. As the pressuring waves of ecstasy started building up, he thrust even harder, deeper, giving himself over to the need. Although, he wouldn't forget about Edward. Alfons slid his hand around his member, pumping firmly along with his rhythm.

Edward moaned as Alfons hit that special spot deep inside him again with the fast, sharp thrusts. Combined with the firm, stroking touches, he was gone. The pleasuring waves teased his muscles, trapped him in bliss. Each plunge was holding him at the edge, making him writhe and gasp.

Alfons kept his eyes open, enjoying his view. Edward was drop dead gorgeous where he squirmed underneath him with that expressive look on his face. He ground hard into the tight wall of nerves again, and Edward lost it.

Muscles were clenching and tightening as the legs wrapped around his waist were urging him closer, and Alfons pressed his fingers into Edward's hips while fighting to hold back.

Edward came hard and suppressed a scream, thinking faintly he wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention from the bastards who held them incarcerated. He breathed in sharp, shallow inhales as he shuddered through the climax, and then went limp on the bed sheets.

Almost just by _seeing_ Edward come made Alfons lose it right afterwards. His mouth was open and his eyes closed tightly as he tipped over the edge, thrusting one last time before releasing. He came in long, deep, satisfying waves inside Edward. They remained poised against each other for one long instant, trapped in the throes of pleasure, before finally relaxing slowly.

Alfons flopped exhaustedly over Edward, and Edward shifted slightly uncomfortable of the sudden weight. Alfons pulled smoothly out of him, and rested his head on Edward chest with a sleepily sigh. "I can't believe we just did that in here."

Edward sat up on his elbows with a small smirk. "I think it was quite exciting."

Alfons snorted and smirked back. He gently brushed some of Edward's long, golden hair out his face. "We should at least get dressed before someone shows up."

Edward pulled him into a kiss, digging his human fingers into his already messy hair. He'd enjoy Alfons close to him like this as long as he could.

Alfons melted immediately and gently caressed Edward's face. He could never get enough of him.

A door shut heavily somewhere down the hall, and they broke the kiss abruptly. Alfons gasped, lying like stunned.

Edward tensed. _Shit._ Somehow he managed to pull them both up onto their feet in a split second, while tugging Alfons back to reality all the same.

Without a word they got dressed in the next few seconds as they heard the echoing steps coming down the stairs at the end of the hall.


	10. Reunions

**Chapter 10: Reunions**

--

Neither of them had the time to even dress properly, no buttons done.

Edward gave Alfons a look, Alfons replied with a nod. The plan. He was ready. They had agreed on this last night, through a lot of gesturing and miming.

Edward found his position to the right side of the bars as steps and voices sounded down the hall. Closing in by each second.

It was a small elaboration in the wall by the corner and Edward could fit perfectly into it. By doing so, people outside the bars wouldn't be able to see him, unless they knew exactly where he was. For once the darkness in the cell came to their advantage.

Alfons lay on his stomach on the floor by the bed, innermost in the room. His face pointed to the wall, so Edward could only see his back and light-bronze locks. He looked like he could be dead.

The steps approached their cell and stopped. Edward pressed his back against the wall, making himself as flat as possible.

Alfons held his breath, mostly out of fear. This had to be the oldest trick in the book. Would they even fall for it at all?

"Hey, kid. What's wrong with you?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Alfons didn't move or answer.

"Where's the other one?" another voice said. "I thought they were both in here."

"I don't know," the other replied suspiciously.

They unlocked the door and shoved it to the side, and both of them went inside towards Alfons. The first one kicked him in the back with his foot. "Hey. Look alive, kid!"

Edward made his move and ran silently forward. Everything happened in a few split seconds.

Edward grabbed the first guy, twisted his arm behind his back, took a tight grip around his neck and smashed his head into the stone wall. Hard.

At the same time Alfons used all his strength and kicked the second guard right in the leg, knocking him over. As soon as the man lay flat on his stomach, Alfons carved himself up from the floor and sat on top of him, pinning his elbows down with his knees. Living with Edward had taught him a few tricks.

Edward's guy fell unconscious on the floor, and Edward turned to the second who was now struggling tryingly underneath Alfons.

"What are you doing, kiddo?" he asked, sounding oddly calm. "You'll never get away with it."

Edward swung his heel down without a word. The hit made the man limp and silent on the floor.

"They actually fell for it," he muttered.

Alfons rose, turning away from the sight with a sick feeling.

"They'll be okay, Alfons," Edward said in a low voice. "Let's get out of here fast."

Alfons just nodded.

Edward grabbed the keys from one of the guys and together they hurried out of the cell, locking it carefully after them. They used some awkward seconds to button up their clothing before they made their way through the hall.

Alfons had a hard time believing they just had knocked out two men. How in the world would they get away with that? He could only hope it took some time until they woke up. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was almost too easy. At least this far. Thule had only sent two guards down to their cell, probably to pick one of them up. They hadn't much time until Thule noticed they were gone.

They ran silently up the stairs. Edward reached the door first and stopped. He gave Alfons a sign to be quiet, and listened through the door. He heard nothing, and opened it carefully, peaking his nose out to see if the coast was clear. There were no other people in the hall. Pure luck.

"Come on," he said, and they continued silently down the new, brighter hall in a quick pace. As they went by another stairway, Edward made an abrupt halt. Alfons almost bumped right into him.

Alfons listened. Voices and steps were on the way towards them from around a corner. They would be caught if they went any further.

Alfons reacted by pushing Edward in the back towards the new stairs. It went only up, so they ran as quietly as they could up the stairs to avoid meeting the people in the hall.

They stopped again around a corner in the middle of the stair, pressing their backs against the wall and listened.

The voices got louder. "It sounded like a fight, let's hurry." The steps disappeared in a quick pace down the hall where they had just been.

Alfons took a deep breath. "They'll know in a minute."

"This way," Edward said. He continued up the stairs and Alfons followed. "We have to find a more secret way."

"To what?" Alfons didn't like any of this. The only thing he wanted was to go home to his bed and forget about everything. Too bad Thule would know where to find them.

"I'll show you," Edward said murkily.

They reached a door a couple of floors higher up. Edward tried it carefully and peeked out the little crevice. He frowned. It wasn't an ordinary room. He felt a strange wind pull. Since he didn't see anyone, he snuck out the door and examined the place. He gasped. There it was. The purple circled tunnel. Right above their heads. So he could show Alfons even sooner than he thought.

Alfons stared, blue eyes wide. "Is… Is that what I think it is?"

Edward only managed to nod. They were standing on a balcony three floors above the ground. The balcony went around all the way by the wall in the huge room. They couldn't be seen from below, where Edward had completed the transmutation circle earlier.

"Y-You summoned that thing?" Alfons said horrified, being hardly able to believe his own eyes.

"Shh," Edward said. He curved down and crawled to the balustrade. Peering carefully over it, he could look down to the floor underneath them. "You're joking…" he muttered.

Alfons did as Edward and joined him by the rail. He peeked circumspectly. The sight made him gasp. Down under them was a large ship, soon ready to fly, and two rockets. Space rockets.

Alfons frowned. "They must have used a long time building them ready. All there is to do is to insert our engine, it seems."

"Great. That's probably what your team is doing right now," Edward noted.

Alfons looked closer and he noticed that several of the people down there were familiar. Falman, Dorochet, Fredrik, all the fabricants… everyone from his team were there working.

"Seems like we don't have much time," Edward said. "There's only one thing we can do."

"And what is that?"

"I'll have to get to that circle, and use alchemy to destroy the Gate." Edward gazed at him. For a second, Alfons thought Edward's eyes had saddened, but the notion disappeared as soon as it had gotten there. The determined look was back. "As for you, you have to convince Falman and the others to stop working with these guys."

Alfons stared down again, finally noticing the huge circular drawing on the floor. He recognized it from Edward's hobby-drawings at home. "We'll definitely get caught," he marked.

"Yeah." Edward replied calmly. "But not until we've done this. They can't cover up for this in front of so many people. And they can't make a whole rocket team of twenty people disappear in thin air without getting noticed."

Alfons was unsure. "I guess not." _But did that mean that they wouldn't?_

All of a sudden a group of people in black suits came into the room and gathered some other people from Thule. Edward and Alfons couldn't hear them, but they seemed quite distressed.

"Seems like they know we're gone." Edward grinned. "Let's find a way down."

Alfons swallowed. "We're not using the stairs?"

"Of course not. They'll see us as soon as we set a foot in that hall. Follow me." Edward got up to his feet, but stayed low as he moved.

Typical Edward, Alfons thought tensely. Always running right into whatever challenge he was up against, no questions asked.

They followed the balcony all the way around the room while keeping themselves hidden behind the balustrade. On the other side of the huge room, Edward rose slowly and peeked down again. It was a long way down. "Damn it. If I had had alchemy I could've just transmuted a ladder."

"Let's just use the stairs," Alfons insisted.

"No. We'll climb over the railing over there, and jump over to that rocket, hold onto the canvas cover and climb down." Edward glanced at him expecting an agreeing look.

"You're mad," Alfons said.

"Maybe in this world," Edward replied. "Okay, you can go back. But don't get seen. I need to get there quicker, and it'll probably draw some attention away from you."

Alfons swallowed. Edward couldn't possibly be serious. It was at least four meters gap between the rail and the rocket covered by canvas. If that wasn't terrifying enough, how would he possibly be able to _climb _down the canvas?

They reached their spot, and Alfons found himself already gripping Edward's arm. Edward looked back at him.

"Be… Be careful," Alfons said.

Edward smiled softly at him. "Moron, I'll see you soon." He leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Even though it didn't lift all his worries, Alfons felt slightly better.

Edward made sure no one down there would draw their attention towards them, and then leaped over the railing, showing no sense of fear of the obvious high distance between him and the floor. Alfons found himself getting dizzy just by peeking down.

Edward lingered on the outside of the rail for a short moment, and then he jumped. Alfons almost turned away, as Edward grabbed onto the canvas cover which hid one of the rockets. How he even had the strength to jump that far was a mystery to Alfons.

Luckily no one had noticed anything. But now Edward hung by the arms from the rocket, only having air underneath his feet. Even if he hadn't watched the whole thing, Alfons knew that _he_ wouldn't have been able to pull off the same stunt.

Edward started carefully to climb downwards, but finding it difficult to find loose places to grab onto the canvas.

He looked down and noticed two men in black clothes coming toward the rocket. He held his breath and clutched the canvas while making himself as flat as possible.

They went slowly past the rocket and continued out of the big room while talking to each other. Edward sighed in relief. It was about then the canvas ripped.

Edward managed not to yell (only gasp) when he suddenly fell several meters down before he managed to grab a new hold. That had been a close call. But at least now he was close enough to the floor. He dropped himself down the last few meters and landed on both feet and one palm. He hid behind the rocket before he got noticed.

Luckily for him, there were already a lot of noises in the room. People were shouting, demonstrations of engines were running and the blowing wind of the Gate was more than enough to make every move Edward had made so far as soundless as a flitting shadow.

Alfons sighed in relief. Edward had made it down in one piece. Even if he had wanted to do the same crazy performance, he couldn't anymore. The canvas was ripped, so it would be impossible for him to be just as lucky.

He curved down behind the balustrade again and moved back the way they had come. When he reached the stairs, all he cared about was getting down there as fast as he could. As long as he could find someone from his team quickly enough, he wouldn't care who saw him.

He reached the hall and stopped to listen. When he heard nothing, he continued to run. He found a huge door appealing in front.

This must be it, he thought.

He opened the door carefully, and peeked inside. And there was the vessel. The rockets. The Gate. And his co-workers. He slipped inside, gazing forward. They were still too far away to notice him. In all the excitement he forgot to look for enemies.

The first person who blocked his way, was no other than General Rudolph Hess.

Alfons made an abrupt halt with his breath getting stuck in his throat.

"Mr. Heiderich," the General said. "What a surprise."

Everything happened really fast after that. The blow came even before Alfons could speak.

He found himself being flung backwards, his back slammed in the wall, tasting blood from a split lip. His jaw throbbed in pain, but he quickly found back to his own senses again and tried to get up while the General was still approaching him. A huge fist was held ready to provide another punch.

"_Alfons?_"

Someone had called for him. Their little reunion had drawn some attention, and Alfons recognized the voice immediately. Falman. He had to tell him now, or he would lose his chance. He shouted. "Falman! Whatever they tell you, don't listen to them! You have to stop working for them at once!" He got grabbed by the front of his shirt, and his back hit the wall with brutal strength.

Falman and some of the others ran towards them while they called to the General. "Hey! Stop that! _He's with us_."

Alfons struggled as he was pinned against the wall by the furious General.

"Understand this Falman," General Hess said in a confident tone. Falman and the others stopped and just stared questioningly at them. Black-suited people were gathering around as well, and they were armed.

"Mr. Heiderich isn't himself anymore," Hess barracked. "That's why we had to bring him here secretly, to help him."

"You're lying!" Alfons shrieked, struggling to get free. He met Falman's eyes. "Tell the team to stop working for them! Bad things will happen!"

Falman nodded. "General Hess, I trust my co-worker, so if you please let him go, we'll handle him from here."

"You don't seem to understand, Falman," the General said. "This is beyond anything normal doctors or you will be able to cure. He's been cursed in the name of the devil."

"What are you talking about?" Falman frowned.

"He's lying!" Alfons twisted and kicked. "Let go of me!"

Falman went closer towards them. "With all due respect, General, let him--"

It was then General Hess grabbed his gun, and rose it towards Falman. "Continue your work, boys. Or _really_ bad things will happen."

More Thule people had gathered among them, hands reaching for their weapons to support the General.

Falman and the others from the rocket team had stiffened, realizing that everything about this operation was a mistake.

Dorochet took some steps forwards. "What are you going to do if we don't? Kill all of us, huh?" he asked, trying to hide his fear.

As an answer, General Hess moved his gun at him instead and fired.

Alfons' heart bounced up in his throat, and he kept trying to pull himself free. "NO!"

Dorochet fell on his back, the others shouted in worry and anger.

"You wouldn't want to end like him, no? Get back to work!" the General ordered.

A few meters away, Professor Karl Haushofer stood and watched the scene in apprehension.

--

Edward was as close to the circle as he could get without being seen. This is it… he thought and pressed the button on his metal hand. Please let this work.

The blade sprung up, and he used it to cut his left hand. Inside his palm, blood flowed freely from the wound. Edward clenched his left hand to a fist, and sprung out of hiding, towards the transmutation circle.

Edward closed his ears to everything around him. Only setting his mind on the circle. Nothing else was important at that time. Out of pure habit he clapped his hands as he reached the circle, sharing the blood from his left palm with his right, and touched the ground. He shut his eyes and focused his mind.

At first nothing happened. But then he could feel the energy flow through him, making the transmutation circle glow as it was activated.

Edward smiled.

The Gate started to crumble, as it as under a huge pressure. But he wasn't done yet. Alchemy took far much more time in this world than it usually would've done. He had to hold this position no matter what.

Just then, he was grabbed and pulled away from the circle. He twisted and struggled to get free. "Let go, you bastards!" He swung his blade towards one of them, cutting through skin, drawing blood. A man screamed in pain.

"Secure him! Don't let him go anywhere near the circle!" a strong, female voice commanded.

Edward glared in the direction it came from. Dietlinde Eckart was walking towards him, her face slightly calm, but still furious.

Edward was thrown down on his knees with his right arm held securely behind his back. His captivator took a hold of his hair, forcing him to keep his head still towards Eckart as she approached before him.

She slapped him. Hard.

Edward shut his eyes and held his breath, holding back a groan of pain. It stung. For some seconds he almost lost it, and the hand holding his hair was the only thing that held him up. But then he straightened his back and glared at her, his teeth gritted.

"I was careless for almost letting you destroy my doorway," she whispered. "But the damage isn't fatal. I will enter, and I will destroy your world."

Edward clenched his fists. Even though it made the man holding him twist his arm even further up behind his back.

"Why?" he managed through his gritted teeth. "Why would you do such thing? The people from my world have done nothing to harm neither you nor this world."

Eckart laughed loudly, just as a gunshot sounded from somewhere. Edward got immediately alarmed.

Eckart only frowned before she continued like she hadn't heard it. "Nothing, you say? _You exist_! That's reason enough. It's frightening." She looked at him, green eyes sparkling with a mad sense of glee. "You, and all the others from your world, are monsters. That's why it is all right to kill you. To eliminate you all."

Edward stared at her. "We're people just like you."

"Lies!" she shrieked and slapped him again. "You are monsters!" She turned away from him and nodded to some of the black uniformed men. "Bring him."

Edward felt slightly light-headed from the blow, but immediately became alarmed. "Bring who?"

"Chairman Eckart!" Professor Haushofer came running from somewhere and stopped by her. "We have a situation by the ship."

Eckart turned grudgingly with an irritated furrow on her brow.

"Alfons Heiderich showed up and warned the rocket crew," the Professor explained. "Now they're all working just because General Hess threatens Heiderich's life. He's already shot someone."

Eckart clenched her fists. "Just get the God damn ship ready."

Edward had started his struggle in anger again the moment he had heard Alfons' name. "Let me go! If you hurt Alfons or anyone else, I will--"

"Shut up!" Eckart fumed. She was about to lose her control.

"Chairman Eckart, please," Haushofer said. "Someone might have been killed already. Shouldn't we give up and get away before things gets completely out of--"

He was suddenly interrupted by a new gunshot. Eckart had been so fast, he hadn't even been able to stop talking before she fired.

Karl Haushofer fell to his knees, blood pouring out from his stomach. Then he collapsed on the floor.

Edward stared wide eyed at the scene. She had just murdered her own man in cold blood. He faced Eckart again.

"You'll be next, you little monster," she said, giving him an obnoxious look. Like a snake hunting a mouse.

"Chairman Eckart," another familiar voice said.

Edward turned his head as much as he could with a hand holding his hair, and gasped.

General Hess came towards them. And in his grasp, he dragged Alfons with him, a gun pointing to his chin.

Edward struggled. "Alfons!"

Alfons looked defeated at him. "Edward, please. Don't do anything stupid. They've already…" His eyes stung with tears. "He's already killed Dorochet!"

"Keep your mouth shut, kid." General Hess tightened his hold around Alfons' neck.

Edward went limp and stared down to the floor. _This is my fault_… he thought. He couldn't even close the Gate in time.

"Keep him around here, General Hess, and the little monster might behave himself," Eckart said, slightly regaining control over herself.

Edward's eyes darkened as his head bowed in defeat and his muscles tensed.

Two men approached Dietlinde Eckart. "Chairman Eckart, the ship is ready for departure."

"Excellent," she said, not shooting anyone this time. "Get ready for our leave." Then she turned to Edward, a very evil grin appeared in her face. "It will be my win, Elric. Now, there is someone who would very much like to meet you."

Edward lifted his head up to her, just slightly wondering.

She stepped back, and a new figure took her place. The man stopped in front of him, crossing his arms and grinned. "Hey shrimp. How are you doing?"

Edward didn't even notice he got released from his hold, apparently his captivator didn't see the need to hold him anymore. Long, spiky hair pointed down his slim back and he was dressed in a tight, black outfit. It was probably the last creature in the _worlds_ he wanted to meet up with.

Envy.

What was he doing here?

Edward stared in disbelief up at him. "Envy…" he hissed. "You're one of them too."

"Nah, just recently," Envy said. "Somehow they knew who I was, claimed that they could bring me home and that they knew where Hohenheim and you were. Great, don't you think?"

Edward backed a few steps warily.

"Envy," Eckart said beaming at him, and Envy turned to her.

"Kill him, please."


	11. Stay

**Chapter 11: Stay**

--

"_Envy," Eckhart said beaming at him, and Envy turned to her._

"_Kill him, please."_

"You don't have to tell me to," Envy muttered, and Edward's eyes widened. He gasped, still sitting on his knees on the floor. Not good.

"Edward!" Alfons shrieked.

Edward rolled out of the way just as Envy lunged for him. He then crawled to his feet, pressed the button on his hand and held his blade defensively in front of him just as Envy charged at him for a second time.

Envy stopped abruptly in his tracks by the sight of the blade and his purple snake eyes narrowed. "Still having that stupid thing with you?"

Edward cast a quick glance towards Alfons. The General was still holding him securely with a gun against his throat. Nevertheless, Alfons had shouted out to warn him. Stupid moron…

In the next second, before Envy could act, Edward moved. He lunged offensively at him with an obstinate confidence. Envy dodged by stepping back and to the side, looking annoyed.

Edward swung his arm; the sharp blade following Envy's every move, never letting his own guard down. He felt oddly nostalgic. He had never forgotten how to fight. He would never wait to be attacked first.

Envy swung a leg towards his face, but Edward ducked and aimed for Envy's abdomen. Envy jerked back, avoiding being cut by an inch. Somehow the homunculus always found a way out of his reach. He was fast.

"Troublesome. I come all the way here, and I still have to fight you," Edward muttered, noting how Envy carefully dodged his blade at each and every charge he did. He had never seen Envy act _careful_ before. "But something is different now, right?"

Envy just glared at him like a look could kill as Edward again almost scratched his chest with the sharp blade.

"You're as mortal as I am," Edward stated.

Envy gritted his teeth. "You're in a very talking mood today, shrimp." Then he jumped towards him again, while Edward shot forward with his blade stretched out. Envy dodged the blade before it pierced his chest, and he pinned Edward's arm firmly between his the inside of his upper arm and the side of his body.

Edward was now standing so close to Envy that he could smell him. He tried to pull himself free, but couldn't. His bladed arm was stuck. Envy still had his strength.

"Don't compare me to you filthy humans," Envy snarled. He shot his leg swiftly forward again and hit Edward in the stomach. Hard.

Edward lost his breath, hunching down and gagging, unable to get air down to his lungs.

"Aw, too much for you already?" Envy mocked. "This world must've made you soft or something." He released Edward's arm and swung his fist into his chest.

Edward was flung backwards and landed heavily on his back, arms and legs in messy angles around him. He coughed and gasped for air. Everything hurt. A soft groan of pain escaped his lips as he opened his eyes to stare up at Envy. The homunculus approached him fast and pinned his metal arm to the cold floor above his head. Envy's face split into a grin. "Got you."

Edward thrashed underneath the pale creature, which caught his other arm and pinned his other wrist down too. He cried out as Envy pressured a knee down onto his stomach, pressing every last bit of air out of him.

"After I've finished you off, I can finally go back to the other side, where I can be immortal again," he said contently.

Dietlinde Eckhart. So that was why Envy obeyed her. Edward still struggled to get free, thinking fast. "I guess that's what she told you," he managed between heavy inhales. "That she can bring you back to your world… You really believe that crap?"

Envy hesitated for just two seconds; a slight uncertainty flew across his purple eyes. Then all of a sudden, he let go of Edward's wrists and grabbed him by the throat.

Edward got pulled up by his neck and lifted up until his feet where dangling in thin air. He panicked, eyes shut tight as he struggled to breathe. His nails dug into Envy's wrists.

Envy grinned at him. "Nice try. But the answer to that is right above your head, shrimp. Now go to sleep." He tightened the grip around Edward's throat.

Edward failed to move. His arms, his legs… everything refused to work. His lungs screamed for air and his head was already going all fuzzy. Suddenly he realized someone was calling for him, from somewhere far away. It sounded like…

_Al?_

--

"Edward! Edward!" Alfons shouted his name over and over again. "EDWARD!"

"Make him shut up, Hess!" Eckhart commanded. "I need to focus."

General Hess covered Alfons' mouth with his hand, muffling his cries. "Make one more sound, kid, and I'll shoot your head off."

Dietlinde Eckhart knelt down by the transmutation circle and touched it. She closed her eyes. And after a while, the circle started to glow bright blue. She grinned. "I can do this too."

The Gate started to regain its old shape, seeming to become more stable again from the attempt Edward had done to destroy it.

Eckhart looked at Envy, which held a now unconscious Edward Elric in his hands. "I thought I told you to kill him."

Envy grinned and hoisted the limp body over his shoulder. "I will eventually. Now, give me Hohenheim."

Eckhart smiled stiffly. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it will have to do with only one Elric. We will still need Hohenheim to remain here. I've activated the circle and am rebuilding the Gate so it won't collapse any further. Your chance to go back is now."

Envy clenched his fists, glaring angrily at her. "That's not fair! I want him DEAD!"

"He will be," Eckhart said, "but you will have to be satisfied with only the brat. He annoys me, so please take him with you and be sure I'll never see him again."

Envy still glared daggers at her. "Fucking bastards. When you're done, send Hohenheim through the Gate so I can find him."

"Fine," Eckhart said. "Now, step into the circle, and you'll be brought back to your world."

Envy wasn't all happy with the deal, but at least he had the brat to play with. He smirked at the thought. "You'll be a good little pet, won't you?"

Edward's face stirred, but he didn't make any sign of further movement.

Alfons stood helplessly and watched as Envy stepped into the circle with Edward over his shoulder. _This can't be happening…_ he thought. Edward wouldn't be free if they reached the other side. He would still be captive. And who knows what that creepy looking guy would do to him.

Alfons inhaled; biting his teeth around the General's hand until he felt the familiar, rusty taste of blood running down his throat. The General shouted angrily in pain and let go of his mouth.

Alfons shouted as loud as he could. "EDWARD! WAKE UP!" And then he got a blow to his head by the back of the gun, sinking to the cold floor while everything went black in front of his eyes.

--

"_Nii-san…?"_

Edward opened his eyes slowly. Everything around him was white. Just white. Where was this place? It seemed familiar, but it wasn't like before.

"_Nii-san!"_ a voice shrieked, echoing into the nothingness.

Edward frowned. He turned around slowly, staring at a petite silhouette of a boy dressed in a familiar red coat and his long hair tied in a ponytail.

"Al…" Edward whispered, not believing his own eyes. This had to be a dream. Still he couldn't help that he wanted to believe it. He took a hesitant step closer. "Is that really you… Al?"

He could perceive more of him now. His bronze hair and big hazel eyes, his expressive motioning, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Al was crying, tears streaming silently down his face.

Edward had his doubt that this was real, until he saw that expression. The tears were real. Everything about Al was real. He could see him so clearly. His little brother stood right there in front of him. He looked almost exactly like he remembered him, only a few years older.

"_Where have you been all this time, Nii-san?"_ Al whispered.

Edward smiled softly. "In a world on the other side of the Gate," he said. "Al… why are we here? What is this place?"

Alphonse's eyes narrowed, like he tried to sort out an explanation. "_A woman_," he said. "_From the other world… She did something_."

Edward scowled. How did Al know about the other world? "Who? What are you…?"

"_Dietlinde Eckhart_," Al said.

Edward's eyes widened, confused and taken aback. And then reality came down to him and he looked sadly to the white ground. This couldn't be…

So that's how it was after all. It could only mean that this was a dream. The real Al couldn't possibly know about her. Just a dream. His imagination.

"Someone wake me up," he whispered.

"_I don't really understand it all, Nii-san_," Al said in a low voice. "_But I think the time gap in the two worlds is different. She's here now._"

Edward froze. This was alarmingly out of the ordinary.

What did this mean? If this wasn't a dream, what was it?

Was Al from somewhere in the future?

Was he himself living in the past?

This was all very confusing and he closed his eyes and touched his aching head. "Al… how do you know--?" He was interrupted by the sound of chattering chains and they both jumped by the sight before them.

Behind Al, a big Gate had turned up. Two black doors of solid iron, vigilantly closed shut.

Edward frowned. This Gate was different from what he had seen before. It was chained shut with huge iron shackles and heavy padlocks, clinking loudly like they were pulled by a wind.

Alphonse was standing stiff, shivering lightly while staring up at the doors.

"What is this Gate?" Edward asked fast.

"_It's…_" Al began, but he faltered and looked behind Edward's shoulder. "_You have a Gate too…_"

Edward whipped around and stared eyes wide at a similar huge, black Gate. But it was one major difference between them. The Gate behind him wasn't locked. It was _open_.

The two heavy doors swung slowly open wider. A wind pulled him towards it.

Where did it lead?

"_You can't stay here_," Al whispered. His voice was sombre. "_You must go_."

Edward turned fast, eyeing his brother's face. "Al… Come with me."

Al lightened up at first, but then he seemed to think it over and avoided his eyes, gazing down at his feet. "_I'm sorry, Nii-san… I can't_."

Edward reached out to him, but he was somehow further away now, out of reach. "Al…!"

Al looked painfully at him and reached both of his arms towards him. "_Nii-san_!"

All of a sudden, the floor switched to become the ceiling, and Edward lost completely track of what was up and down in this white hell. And then he was falling, head first towards the open Gate.

"AAAAL!" he shouted out so loud that his lungs and throat ached. Darkness swallowed him and the sound of two heavy doors shut carefully behind him loomed inside his head.

_Watch out for Envy_, a voice sounding like Al said in his head.

--

"_EDWARD! WAKE UP!"_

Edward's eyes shot open.

Someone had called his name. His mind swam in nausea and confusion. What the hell just happened?

Suddenly he realized to his horror he was hanging upside down from across someone's shoulder. He stared down with slightly blurry eyes, seeing a bright blue light glowing around them. What…?

"Now, go to Shamballa!" the voice of Dietlinde Eckhart howled happily.

Edward's eyes widened as his head switched back to the reality of the present, and realized what was happening. He tried to struggle his way down from the shoulder.

"Hey, awake little pet?" Envy grinned. "You're mine now."

Edward kicked about and shrieked: "Put me down! We'll get killed!"

But then he realized they weren't standing on the ground anymore. They were flowing in the air, getting sucked up right towards the Gate.

Edward gasped as he looked up towards the purple spirals in horror.

Envy laughed. "Finally! I'll get immortal again!" He smirked. "And I'll have you all to myself, my little pet."

Edward brawled fiercely to get free. "You idiot! There's no way we'll survive through there!"

Envy glared somewhat bothered at him. Finally aware that something wasn't right. "What did you say?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Dietlinde's voice sang from below where she stood safely outside the transmutation circle. "You'll never reach Shamballa unless you fly with the speed of a rocket at 254 kilometres per hour, or else you'll die from the Gate's huge pressure waves." She waved her hand. "Auf Wierdersen!"

"You bitch!" Envy shrieked, and Edward ultimately managed to kick himself free from him. But they were still flying upwards towards the purple spirals. In faster and faster speed.

Eckhart had already lost her interest in them and had turned to a group of her soldiers. "Get the ship ready for take-off! Today we'll write history."

Edward stared around quickly for something. Anything. And he found it. One of the rockets stood nearby, and the ripped canvas was caught by the sucking Gate as well. But the end of it was still attached to the rocket. Edward stretched his arms towards it.

_Just… a little… longer…_

With a yell Edward grabbed onto the canvas. First with one hand, then the other. And he stopped in mid air. He didn't float towards the hole anymore. But he still got pulled at like he was a doll, captured right in the middle of the stream. Below he saw how the Thule-soldiers avoided getting close to the array. Only people within the transmutation circle would be in danger of being pulled in. Outside the circle, the pulling wasn't strong enough to lift a person. But how had Dietlinde Eckhart managed to do that?

Edward figured he would rather worry about that later. He clutched the canvas tighter, and got ready to pull himself downwards, just as a pair of hands grabbed a hold on his legs.

He turned and gasped. "Envy!"

"At least… you'll go with me… when I die… pet!" Envy roared. He crawled down and took a better hold around Edward's waist, while trying to drag him away from the canvas.

"Stop it!" Edward screeched. "If you stop tugging me, we can both get out of--"

"_No_!" Envy glared furiously at him. "I'll die. And I'll drag you with me. That's how it's gonna be."

Edward gritted his teeth. "I guess I have no choice…"

Envy smirked deviously.

"…but to get rid of you!" Edward let go of the canvas with his right hand and with a yell, he swung his blade – which was still out – right towards Envy's face.

Envy's eyes widened, but he didn't have time to dodge it. The blade cut deep through his mouth and cheek. He roared with pain, and before he knew it, he lost his grip, and was pulled alone into the purple spirals of nothingness.

Edward could only see for one second, as Envy's body disappeared into the Gate. He shuddered by the sight, while Envy's blood dripped from his blade. With a fatigued noise he hauled himself onto the canvas to a safer hold and clutched it tightly with both hands. But now what? He was still being pulled towards the opening. He had to find a way to get down, away from the array.

The answer to his thoughts came right after. The pulling lifted and suddenly he fell fast downwards. He shut his eyes tightly as the canvas tightened and ripped again from his weight. He fell the last metres to the floor, landing hard on his back. Every bit of air was knocked out of him, and he just lay there for some seconds, trying to get back the hold of his breath.

"Edward!"

Edward opened his eyes and stared up, his sight unfocused. A tall man with long, golden hair stood above him. "I'm glad you're alive, son." Blood dripped lightly from his fingers.

"Dad…" Edward smiled weakly. "Where have you been, you bastard?"

"I was right on time now, wasn't I?" Hohenheim said sheepishly. "They've been holding me with Envy. Seemed to be the only thing to keep him content." He switched subject swiftly, while pulling his son to a sitting position. "Now, you can still make it. Take one of the rockets--"

Edward frowned. "You're not serious?"

"I'll close the Gate as soon as you're through," Hohenheim said with a soft smile. "But there's not much time. Hurry!"

Edward stood up slowly and looked flabbergasted up at him, just as a gun fired several times. He felt the bullets pierce through the air right passed his shoulder, and his father pushed him hard to the side. Edward stumbled on his knees and palms, turning fast with a gasp stuck in his throat.

The hits of the bullets made Hohenheim stagger backwards, coughing slightly, and dark blood started trickling from his mouth. His eyes widened, and an almost inaudible whisper sounded from his lips. "I was too late again, after all… I'm… sorry."

Edward stared at his father as the spark disappeared from his eyes, and his body fell towards the ground, his chest covered in blood. The soft smile on Hohenheim's lips never faded away.

Edward's shoulders sank where he sat on his knees, all sanguinity faded from his darkened eyes, his legs unable to work. He couldn't take his eyes away from it.

He had just been given his last hope. And just a second later, it had been mercilessly ripped away from him.

He turned slowly and gazed behind him at the murderer.

General Rudolph Hess stood there, still with his gun aimed at the man he had just shot in cold blood.

Edward looked at him, unable to come out of his shocked state, even when the anger and hurt were abruptly building up inside his chest.

The General backed away from the body. "This is the end, little demon. You'll die right here, with your father."

He aimed towards Edward. Unexpectedly, Edward reacted faster than a snake and jumped to his legs while a metal hand shot forward and grabbed the tip of gun. It went off, shooting off Edward's middle metal finger. Edward kept his hold on the gun, and swung his metal leg hard into the General's knee.

Hess stumbled slightly from pain as Edward made a quick loop backwards, bouncing once on his hands and landing erratically back on his feet, further away from the General. Then he ran.

The General aimed irately and fired again. But nothing happened. He frowned and looked at his gun. The edge of the tip was squeezed tight, like it had been exposed to a great pressure. "What the hell…" he muttered.

--

In spite of it all, this was his only chance.

Even if it had only been for a few minutes, he had met his little brother. And Al had told him that Dietlinde Eckhart was in the other world.

But she wouldn't be if he could stop her. Right there and then.

With that thought in his mind, Edward ran determinedly towards the transmutation circle. It was now or never.

At least until the deafening sound of thundering engines filled up the whole room.

Edward made an abrupt halt and gasped. This couldn't be happening…

He was too late. The ship's engines roared, before the major ship shot off into the air, right towards the Gate. His fists clenched.

And then the ship was turned into a small black dot, disappearing far into the purple spirals. Dietlinde Eckhart had succeeded. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Was this fate? Had he been _supposed_ to fail?

He turned around, expecting the General to come for him again, but he was gone. He stared up at the Gate again, tears stinging in his eyes.

Had he been supposed to fail at _everything_?

He turned back, looking towards his father's body, lying almost peacefully in the dark red puddle. A faint decision formed.

He ran to his father, grabbing a hold of the heavy body from behind, underneath his arms.

Hurriedly, he dragged Hohenheim's body towards the circle while all kinds of thoughts ran within his mind. He couldn't revive his mother. And he definitely couldn't revive his father. But the Gate could.

He didn't know what would happen. In this world, Hohenheim was dead. But in the other world, he had only been missing. The Gate had healed his wound when he came to the other world. Maybe it could work the other way as well.

Edward shoved his father inside the transmutation circle and hunched down, touching the circle. It started glowing almost immediately.

He watched trembling as the body got lifted into the air and up towards the purple spirals.

Whatever happened… the least he could do was to try getting his father's body back where it was supposed to be.

--

Alfons slowly regained his consciousness, lying on the cold, hard floor. He heard a huge, thunderous roaming of an engine, making him lift his hands to his ears. And as he slowly sat up with unfocused eyes, he could see the largest ship disappear through the Gate. His hand found his forehead and he groaned silently from the pain.

This was bad… Dietlinde Eckhart was now travelling through the gap between the two worlds. Had they completely wasted their effort? Had they lost?

Alfons shook his head and pulled himself slowly to his feet. He had to find Edward.

He didn't have to look for long.

The blond teen stood by the transmutation circle; his fists clenched and face darkly turned down to the floor. The wind from the opening pulled at his long ponytail, whipping it around his shoulders.

Alfons' heart sank. He had never seen Edward looking that defeated before. A figure caught in failure. Blaming himself.

So it was true. They had lost.

Alfons clenched his own fists. He was about to call for him, but before he could even think any more, he unexpectedly got a hard attack at his lungs and throat, coughing hard. He fell to his knees and used several minutes to recover. The fever had started again. It had come more and more lately. He spat out blood on the floor, feeling dizzy. All of a sudden a loud voice from somewhere behind him.

"Give me that, you fucking idiot!"

General Rudolph Hess.

He had grabbed a gun from one of his own men, and afterwards a gunshot loomed throughout the large room, making Alfons' stomach flinch.

The man who had the gun before General Hess took it was dead.

General Hess went towards Edward with a quick pace. The gun ready in his hand.

Alfons reacted immediately. _No!_ "Edward!" He staggered up to his feet and ran towards his friend. His lover…

General Hess became aware of the teen while Alfons hustled in Edward's direction to warn him. A devious smile appeared in his face.

Edward had turned, staring stunned at him. "Alfons!" And then he discovered the General. He had stopped in his tracks, eyeing them with an evil look in his face. He lifted his gun, holding it with a confident steadiness, aiming at Alfons' back.

Edward eyes widened, and he found himself running at full speed towards Alfons. "_NO_!"

The gun fired.

Alfons' eyes widened with shock and he stumbled forward.

Edward caught him in his arms and clutched his shirt just as Alfons' legs started to give in.

"Alfons! Alfons!" He took a better grip around him and looked at his face. "Answer me!" He tried not to focus on all the blood on his lover's back.

Alfons' brows knitted. His back felt warm. What had just happened? An unspeakable pain carved into his back, attacking every nerve. "Edward…"

"Alfons! I'm right here. Fuck…"

Edward sounded oddly anxious. It wasn't like him. Alfons' breathing ragged. "You… must go… I'm dying." He expectorated another pit of blood, but ignored it. "Go… to your world."

_You must go…_ He wasn't the first Alfons who had said those words to him recently.

"Cut the crap," Edward barked. "I've had paper cuts worse than this. You'll be just fine, you hear me?"

Alfons gasped for air, his body getting heavier in Edward's arms. "Hey! Alfons! Stay with me!"

Alfons noted faintly how the world started to go in and out of focus. But he was glad that all he could see right now, was Edward. Only Edward.

Edward sank to his knees, still clutching Alfons' body, feeling the wet bloodstain against his left arm through his shirt. "I won't let you go too," he whispered. "I won't…" Tears stung in his eyes, trickling lightly down his chin. "Keep breathing already… I won't leave you, I promise."

His next words were barely audible, but Alfons could understand them, watching Edward's lips moving.

"I love you…"

Alfons smiled and closed his eyes. _I love you too, Edward._

Heavy footsteps approached slowly.

Edward's shoulders trembled lightly as he lifted Alfons' head to his chest, holding him close.

"This is rather nice, isn't it? To be the last one? Like me… Eckhart left me in this world. I got nothing more to lose."

Edward lifted his eyes slowly, hatefully, disgusted. "You… I swear… I'll kill you if he dies."

General Rudolph Hess chuckled. "Then you should hurry up and try to kill me, because that kid is already done for, and so are you." He lifted his gun and pointed towards Edward's forehead.

Edward didn't flinch nor move a muscle.

"Are there any other people you care about in here still? I can kill every last one of them, like I did with your father and this kid. And save you for last, to give you some time to suffer your loss." He grinned wickedly.

Edward tightened his grip around Alfons, not able to act or think. He was completely defeated; utterly lost his will to fight. He had nothing left.

"I hate you," Edward whispered.

The General sniggered quietly. "Glad you chose your last words through," he said, tightening his index finger around the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot loomed through the room.

Edward shut his eyes tight, lowering his head against Alfons'.

He felt no pain. No physical pain at least. Although the pain inside him would still not go away.

He heard a body fall heavily to the floor, and opened his eyes slowly.

General Rudolph Hess lay on the cold floor. He was dead. Blood was spilling from the bullet wound in the back of his head; a dark, growing puddle appeared on the floor around his scalp.

Edward lifted his gaze slowly.

In front of them stood Officer Maes Hughes, still holding his gun. He nodded at Edward. "Don't let him die, Ed. I'll get the medic."

Edward took some deep breaths, still stunned by the unexpected appearance. He looked down at Alfons' limp body, feeling his breaths becoming weaker and weaker with each passing second.

"Hold on, Alfons," he whispered, shuddering in silent relief, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I won't let you die."

--

Falman had contacted Hughes after Alfons had approached him at home, and told him that something about Thule Society wasn't right. Then they agreed that Falman would report to him every evening at 10 o'clock. And if he didn't, that would mean that something was wrong. This very evening, Hughes didn't hear anything from his old friend. Worried, he had gathered a team to head for Thule Society and investigate.

Hughes had hardly believed his own eyes when he had arrived the huge room the same moment a major flying ship disappeared through a purple hole in the ceiling.

"Officer!" Falman ran towards him from the place Dorochet was still laying. "I don't see Alfons anywhere. He might be hurt."

"How's Dorochet?" Hughes asked.

He grimly shook his head. "He didn't make it..."

Hughes nodded in silent grief, and talked into his walkie-talkie. "I need medical support immediately."

Then another gunshot was fired, and they froze.

Hughes loaded his own gun. "I'll be right back."

--

"Edward." Officer Hughes kneeled beside him. "The medic will be here soon. How is he?"

Edward didn't look up, unable to take his eyes away from Alfons' sleeping face.

"Turn him around, let me see the wound," Hughes said.

Edward did as he was told, and Hughes helped him to turn Alfons around on his stomach. Edward's lap was soaked in blood. He looked down, unable to act in response.

Hughes pulled up Alfons' shirt, unveiling the wound on his back. Before he could even react to what he was seeing, Edward pulled off his own shirt and pressed it onto the wound.

"Not a bad idea," Hughes muttered. Then he glanced at Edward's upper body, at the leather straps that held his right arm in place. The skin-like cloth on his arm was ripped, so the most of the metal was exposed. And he seemed to have lost a finger as well. "Edward… your hand. Are you okay?"

Edward nodded. "Can't feel it."

Three medics ran towards them and they immediately started treating Alfons. Edward watched him, feeling uncomfortable curls in the pit of his stomach. He realized, he had never been this afraid of losing someone. Not since the day he bound his little brother's soul to the armour.

_Don't go, Alfons… Stay with me._


	12. Closure

Warning: Lemon, kink

* * *

**Chapter 12: Closure**

--

_It's been an entire month already_, he thought silently, sitting on the bus on his way home from work. The evening was still young, but outside the night was black as pitch. It had really started to feel like the winter was getting a grip around Munich lately. He watched the lights of the city flitting by, like fireflies in the dark.

_Where did the time go? And why am I still here?_

It had been one month since they had been captured and kept in the nightmare that was Thule Society. One month since Dietlinde Eckart had gotten away in a ship through the Gate and Hohenheim Elric died. One month since Alfons was shot in the back by a six inch bullet of a Commercial Luger.

Gracia was humming cheerfully while making a bouquet of asters and white roses. They were hard to take care of at this time of the year.

Alfons came in the door to her flower shop, and Gracia looked up from her work to greet him as usual. "God day, Alfons. How are you doing?"

Alfons smiled and nodded as hi. "I'm doing okay. We've just found a new sponsor. A team that dreams of making Germany the first country to land on the moon."

"That's wonderful! I hope it'll work out," she beamed.

"Yeah," Alfons said softly, as he paced very carefully up the stairs to the third floor while suppressing a cough. He unlocked the door, wondering what he'd make for dinner. The air in the apartment was tight and he made a face. He had a hard time avoiding running down all the piles of books everywhere while he stepped over some papers and messy notes.

"Edward?"

"Over here!" The answer came from the left in the living room.

Alfons gave him a long look where Edward sat on the floor, practically buried between all kinds of books about science, math, biology, philosophy, you name it. He hadn't shaved in days, his eyes looked tired and he hadn't even changed clothes for a while.

Alfons frowned. "Are you really planning to read all this?" He stepped further in, in an attempt to reach the window.

"I am, don't mess up my papers."

Alfons snorted with a smile, wondering if Edward even had a bit of a system for everything. He could never stop admiring Edward's ability to commit himself to books, always willing to learn anything new he could get his hands on. It was amazing, but just to a certain degree.

He finally managed to get to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"It's hardly humanly possible to breathe in here," Alfons opposed. "It's like you haven't been outside in ages."

Edward replied with a grunt.

Alfons decided to leave him alone and went to the kitchen to make some dinner instead.

A couple of weeks after Hohenheim died, someone called Edward about his will. He had been at the hospital at that time, but he could only imagine the look in Edward's eyes when he learned that Hohenheim had left him a huge amount of money, a "library" of books and a car. After that, Edward hadn't left the books alone.

Alfons had been quite busy himself, after he got home from the hospital. Both with his recovery and the rocket team. And with their new sponsor, they could finally start the project anew.

"When do you want to go to Thule again?" Alfons called out.

"Tonight," Edward answered. "Didn't I tell you? Tonight it will finally work, if my calculations are right."

"I see," Alfons said in a low voice. Tonight already.

Ever since the day they were rescued, Edward had worked with the Gate. And after he got all the books his father had left, he had hardly even eaten. He had stopped coming with him to work with the rocket and the team. He was too determined to go on with the plan to close the Gate.

"I have to do it. No one else can," he had said.

Apparently, when Edward had finally had the time to close the Gate for real one month ago, the alchemy hadn't worked.

"Probably because of a series of happenings with natural energy of both this and the other world," he had explained.

Which meant that alchemy only worked at random times, and for a random amount of hours at a time. At least it seemed completely random to Alfons. They had been at Thule Society a couple of times already, but the alchemy hadn't worked then either. And Alfons had his suspicions that Edward had even been going back there alone while he still had been at the hospital.

But after these small trips, Edward had somehow come to a calculated solution of which day the alchemy would work. Alfons wasn't surprised though. Edward was a genius after all.

Alfons smiled a small smile as he put some frozen meat in the frying pan. Then he turned away and coughed into his upper arm.

When he had woken up at the hospital two weeks ago, he had been past the critical stage concerning the bullet wound. It was healing fast, but he had gotten a firm message from his doctor to take it easy for some weeks.

It was strange to think that he had just lost two weeks of his life to a coma. He had missed Dorochet's funeral. Thinking of him made him sad. He had tried to protect him. And then he had been shot with the same type of gun as Alfons. _I'm not supposed to be alive either_, he thought grimly.

While hating his own dark thoughts, he could still not help feeling glad that the first face he saw when he focused his eyes again after the trauma, was none other than Edward's. He had been squeezing his hand gently and a soft smile of relief had revealed on his lips.

"Welcome back, Alfons."

Apart from being shot, he had been lucky. The bullet hadn't damaged enough to kill him, being fired from a long range and missed his inner organs, his spine and main arteries. Although it would take a couple of months for the wound to be completely healed, and he'd be scarred for life because of it. But that wasn't what plagued him the most. Unfortunately, there still wasn't anything the doctors could do about his illness. Edward had asked him about it while staying with him at the hospital.

"Will you be all right, Alfons?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"I mean, what about your… you said you were sick, and you coughed up blood." Edward scowled at him with deep concern in his eyes.

"Oh that… well." Alfons thought fast. "… It's not so bad right now. I think it'll be over soon."

Edward looked relieved. He still didn't know that he was dying. Alfons had to admit to himself that he didn't have a heart to tell him. And he didn't want to see sympathy in Edward's eyes every time he looked at him. That would definitely kill him faster.

It was enough that the uttermost of Edward's time went to reading. Alfons could occasionally hear him mumble to himself while going through book by book, noting on papers while scanning page after page. While having a busy Edward with his nose in the books all the time it was sometimes hard to get any attention from him.

Often Alfons said something and Edward answered almost less than nothing. Afterwards he would say that he hadn't heard that Alfons was talking to him, apologize and ask him to repeat it. But at that time Alfons would just shook his head and say "_Never mind_."

Days after he had returned from the hospital, they had rested together on the couch, Edward leaning his back against Alfons' chest while reading. Even though Edward was reading, it was a position Alfons was very fond of, allowing him to hold Edward close to him while nuzzling his neck. And at least Edward would notice whenever he said anything when they were this close.

Alfons figured the only thing he could do was to develop an innocent pastime to get Edward's attention away from books, if only for a short minute. It wouldn't hurt him to take a break sometime anyway.

"What is it with all these books?" he asked while he gazed down at the text over Edward's shoulder. "They can't have much useful information about the Gate in them… They're from _this_ world, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Edward replied, without even looking up from the book. "But you're wrong. They're full of codes, made by my father, similar to the pancake recipe." He pointed at small dots in the text, made by a pencil.

"Really…" Alfons said amazed. Time to go further on with his plan now that he had Edward's attention. He kissed Edward's nape, feeling his shoulders tense and his concentration of the book slip slightly. "What have you found out until now?" he asked innocently.

"Hmm," Edward hummed thoughtfully, trying to pretend that he wasn't being distracted. "A lot of it is his own experiences about going through the Gate, and alchemy stuff…" He faltered when Alfons gently massaged his stiff shoulders and neck. His head tilted slightly down, giving Alfons better access.

"That's interesting," Alfons said. Seemed like his tactic was working.

"I think there's something else into it too," Edward continued. "I need time. He's made less than one word each page so it wouldn't be too easy to notice them."

That being said, he had fallen silent, just staring straight forward for a moment.

Sometimes Alfons wondered what was going on inside Edward's mind. He had learned to read him quite well, but from time to time it was harder. Especially after the Thule incident. Edward had in fact acted very strangely once in a while, just sitting on the floor and gazing out into space like he was long gone. Even forgetting about the book in his hands.

After all the tragic events, acting strangely would somehow be normal. But one thing was still a major mystery to Alfons. Every time Edward spaced out, a soft smile revealed on his face.

Alfons had figured that Edward didn't think about _him_, because then he probably wouldn't just brush it off every time it happened. He had wondered if Edward had thought of a happy memory of his recently departed father. He knew Edward had grown up without him, but he had still been noticing Edward grieving silently to himself. He never cried. But his eyes were still sad.

Apparently, Hohenheim Elric's body had just disappeared. Alfons had a slight idea of what Edward had done, but it still didn't explain Edward's soft smiles and distant stares into the air.

But he wouldn't ask him. He figured, if there were something Edward wanted to share with him, he would.

Wouldn't he?

Although… Edward had every right to keep a secret from him anyway… Alfons left it by that thought.

Edward laid his head back, resting on Alfons' shoulder. "I'm sorry… My mind flew off somewhere."

"It's okay," Alfons said. "Mine did too…"

There was another silence between them.

Alfons tried to come up with something to revive the conversation, but his head was blank. He sighed softly and just nuzzled his nose into Edward's hair.

Edward turned his head to the side while still resting against his shoulder. "You know… something happened at Thule I haven't told you about," he said in a low voice.

So there was something, like he had guessed. Alfons didn't know what to feel the most. Relief or guilt.

Relief that Edward wanted to share his thoughts with him, and guilt for not telling _him_ about _his_.

"What happened?" he asked.

Edward gave it all some thought, brows carefully knitted. "It's kind of hard to explain."

Now Alfons was even more curious. "Try."

"I met my brother."

Another silence. But this silence was heavy.

"You what?" Alfons faltered.

"My brother," Edward repeated while turning around to see his reaction. "Al." The soft smile was back on his lips.

Alfons frowned. "Is that possible? Where is he then?"

Edward looked down, face hardening. "I don't know. He is still in the other world. His soul was just suddenly there, at the time I was unconscious at Thule."

It sounded extremely odd. Any other person than Alfons would probably just laugh at him and suggest to put him back into the asylum.

"How can you meet a soul?"

Edward shrugged. "I just know it was him. I could see how he looked like and hear his voice."

"Are you sure it wasn't… just a dream?" Alfons really just wanted him to be sure.

"Positive," Edward said. "At first I thought it was a dream, but then I talked to him, and I saw how he reacted when he saw me…"

Alfons was trying to be rational. "So you talked to him? How could you do that while being unconscious?"

"I'm not sure," Edward said slowly. "It had something to do with alchemy. I was inside the circle at the time, right?"

Alfons nodded. "With Envy."

"We were in some kind of empty space. I've seen a similar place before, right before I was pulled inside the Gate and ended up in this world."

"Are you saying that your soul went somewhere in between the two worlds?"

Edward leaned back against his chest again with a low sigh. "I guess. I know it sounds weird, but… somehow we were connected at that time."

Alfons didn't quite know what to reply. He didn't want to seem like he didn't believe a word, but before he could say anything, Edward continued solemnly. "There's more. Al told me something about Dietlinde Eckart being in the other world and messing up stuff."

Alfons started slightly of the mentioning of that name. "Wait, Eckart?"

"Yeah."

"But she was…"

"In _this_ world, yeah," Edward finished his sentence.

Obviously he had dwelt upon this for quite some time.

"Al also told me that the time gap between the worlds is different," Edward continued. "Which could mean that the other world lies ahead of this one in time."

"Are you saying that… at the time you and Al's souls connected with each other, she was somehow in two places at once?"

"In a way, but not exactly. What I'm saying is that the Al I saw, was from the future."

"The future…" Alfons repeated hesitantly. It was confusing, but in some bizarre way it made sense.

"I'll probably never know how it happened… But all in all, I know that he's alive now," Edward said absent-mindedly. "That's all that matters." He looked down to his book again, but he wasn't reading.

Alfons wrapped his arms around him and hugging him closely from behind. "That's not all that matters," he said, a soft smile forming in his face. "He knows that you're alive too."

"Yeah…" Edward replied silently. Still. Deep inside him he felt worried about his brother.

Why had Al been there? How sure could he really be about everything?

Yes, he had seen him. But only as an image. They had only been souls, trapped in the white nothingness. How could he know the image wasn't just made up in his mind?

Even if Al was alive, Edward had only met his soul. He had been unable to touch him…

What if he never had returned to his own body after all?

He tried to concentrate on his book again. He'd get nowhere by just worrying. He hissed abruptly as Alfons continued massaging him, but didn't complain as a hard knot of muscles behind his shoulder blade was found, and Alfons worked his thumbs around it. Loosening him up.

Alfons kissed his neck. "Relax your shoulders."

"Feels good…" Edward murmured.

That said, Alfons decided it was time to do other things than reading. And some minutes later, the book was all forgotten.

--

He made the dinner ready, getting his thoughts back to the present. Even though Edward wasn't too happy with eating vegetables, Alfons made some anyway. He could always talk Edward into eating them; they wouldn't harm him after all.

When he was done, he went back into the living room. Edward hadn't moved from his spot, holding his book seven inches from his nose, face scrunched up as he attempted to read. Alfons smiled of the sight. He wouldn't be surprised if all the reading and studying in bad illuminated rooms and libraries through his life had made Edward noticeably short-sighted. Even though he tried to hide it.

"Dinner's ready," Alfons said softly.

"I'll be right there," Edward answered.

Alfons knew that was a lie. Edward would forget about food in the next two seconds. He strode towards him, and Edward got alarmed just a tad too late.

"Hey!" He protested as Alfons locked his arms around him and dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Now." Alfons didn't let go until he had Edward sitting on a chair and made an attempt to take away his book, but failed. Edward clutched it tightly too his chest. "Alfons," he complained. "Calm down, I'll eat!"

Alfons gave in as a fair compromise, and sat down. "We need to get you a pair of glasses," he chuckled. "You read too hard, Edward."

"I don't need any stupid glasses," Edward argued as he provided himself an acceptable amount of food. When he first got it served, he could eat a lot.

Alfons rolled his eyes. "Don't forget the broccoli."

"Yeah, I know. You sound like my old granny."

Alfons ignored the comment. "Found out anything new?" he asked as they ate.

"Yeah," Edward replied, not as eager about the subject that Alfons had expected him to be. "I just don't know what yet."

Alfons frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's something about a balance…" Edward began. "Bringing items that doesn't belong to the other side will ruin a balance."

"Items?"

"Yeah… Something that doesn't belong on the other side or this side."

"Do you think of…" Alfons commenced slowly.

"Thule, yeah," Edward muttered.

"They made it through, right?" Alfons specified. "And we're about to close them inside your world forever. They brought pretty large objects with them."

Edward snorted. "I know. The ship, weapons… And who knows what else. But we can't do anything about that now. I guess I just have to trust the military in my world to handle whatever happens concerning Thule." He paused and smiled feebly before he continued. "The guy I know… who used to be my commanding officer… he knows his stuff. I trust him. All I can do here is to make sure no more bad guys travels through the Gate after them." He paused shortly again. "I choose to believe that."

"I see," Alfons replied. "But…" He stopped and thought he might regret saying this, but the last couple of days the thought had just grown bigger and bigger, gnawing his mind.

"But what?" Edward enquired.

"It just doesn't seem right," Alfons said, and before he knew it, words were flowing out of him. "You leave everything you once had in your life to stay here in this world, when you've just spent the last two_ years_ trying to find a way back."

Edward's brows knitted together and his gaze trailed down to his barely touched food. His appetite obviously wasn't like it usually was.

"Don't you want to see your world again?" Alfons persisted, sounding more reproachful than he meant. "What about your old friends? What about your _brother_? This is the only chance you'll ever get to go back."

"I _know_ that, Alfons," Edward said, starting to get annoyed. "But things change, and it's not even safe to go through. And…" He slowed down, looking at the side. "I want to stay with you." His golden eyes met Alfons' cobalt blue again. "Or do you want to get rid of me now?" he asked somewhat accusingly.

Alfons shook his head. And no matter what came out of his mouth next, it had a different meaning that he didn't dare speak out loud. "No…" he said in a low voice. "You don't understand." (_I'm dying…)_ "I don't want you to stay just for _m_e." (_I'm not worth it…)_ "For the rest of my life I'd have to go around wondering if you regret it and rather want to be somewhere else, or _with_ someone else." (_I don't have much time left…)_

Edward rose abruptly and glared at him. "I think I'm perfectly capable to make my own decision. Even if you actually_ did_ want to get rid of me, I wouldn't go through the Gate."

Alfons rose too, but not as abruptly. "You don't even mean that," he snapped. "You'd go any day if I hadn't been here!" He stared down to the floor, knowing he wouldn't be able to finish his food after this conversation. It seemed like both of them had totally forgotten about dinner anyway.

"You owe nothing to this world," Alfons said in a low voice. "Why do you care?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably and stared furiously at the side.

"The Gate has to be closed," he finally said, voice frosty, but not really answering to what Alfons had said. "No others can go through it. It would just make things worse." Edward turned and went towards the living room.

Typical, walking away from it all like that, Alfons thought. The conversation was over. And nothing was resolved. "Wait," Alfons said, before Edward would bury himself in the books again.

Edward halted and only turned vaguely, not at all in the mood for more talking. "What?"

Alfons thought fast for something to say. Something to keep Edward's attention to him. "I didn't think of telling you this until now… but I saw Roy got arrested… when I thought you were in the asylum." Alfons didn't really know why he suddenly came to think of that now. But he figured Edward would want to know. He was his friend after all. But at the same time Edward's reaction surprised him.

Edward whipped around and froze completely, looking shocked at him. "What?" he whispered.

Alfons gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner."

One second later, Edward was striding fast out the door.

"Edward, where are you going?" Alfons called after him, getting frustrated.

_Why wasn't he saying anything? _

"Edward!" He looked down the stairs from their front door. Edward was already gone.

--

He waited for Edward to return for God knows how long. He couldn't help but feel hurt because Edward had ditched him for something else. Like the _other something_ had been the most important thing in the world.

Alfons sat down on the couch with a deep sigh. He wondered slightly how close friends Edward were with this Roy. He didn't often see Edward getting that much worked up. He could agree that the matter was kind of serious. Roy was a Jew, and there was no secret that the Jews were to be driven out of the country sooner or later. But wasn't Edward interested in getting things all right between _them_ again as his first priority?

Maybe that was fine anyway, Alfons thought gravely. Just fine.

After a while he must have slumbered into a light sleep, the usual tiredness consuming him. The same nightmare plagued him in this sleep as any other time he rested his eyes.

Blood. Pain in his chest. Unable to breathe. Lungs shrieking.

He suddenly jumped awake by the front door, followed by the sound of footsteps in the hall to the living room. He trembled as he sat up and focused his eyes.

And there stood Edward, hands tucked into his pockets and stared expectedly at him, looking a little agitated. "Hi," he said.

Alfons was mildly confused by the abrupt awakening and still a little shaky from the nightmare. "Hi…"

When Edward realized he wasn't going to continue, he said quietly: "Let's just forget about the Gate after tonight, okay? I want nothing more to do with it."

Alfons' gaze shifted and stared anywhere but into his eyes. "Fine."

"Alfons," Edward persisted. "I mean it. I want to be realistic and look forward, not sit on my ass and sulk about the past."

Alfons nodded. "I know. Look forward."

Edward scowled at him. "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing," Alfons said. It was the biggest lie he had ever told anyone. He was a terrible liar as well. But he didn't want to think about it. The guilt. The feeling that his lungs were getting torn apart.

He changed the subject fast. "Where were you, anyway?"

Edward looked like he wanted to argue, but to Alfons' relief he didn't, and accepted the change of topic. "I talked to Hughes," he replied solemnly. "I asked if Roy got arrested because he is different."

Alfons eyed him in awe. "What did he say?"

"He told me that was probably the reason, and that he didn't like it any more than I do." Edward smiled. "Then he said he'd do everything he could to help him get out. Because he is Jewish, his case doesn't get prioritized… but Hughes would take it upon himself to investigate the matter. And he thought it would lead to Roy's freedom."

Alfons nodded again. "That's great."

"Yeah…" Edward moved to the couch and dropped himself down beside Alfons, closing his eyes. "I'm glad you told me. Thank you."

Alfons felt slightly bad for not telling him earlier, but he had just forgotten about it. At the same time he felt troubled. Why did it mean so much to him? He didn't know the guy _that_ well, did he?

His thoughts froze when he felt Edward shift slightly and touched his arm. His fingers brushed gently over his skin, not really tickling, but as an enquiry to immediacy.

Alfons didn't have to consider the matter for long, and lifted a hand to caress Edward's soft cheek.

All he wanted right now was to feel Edward. Feel him near him. That he was really there.

The older blond took the invitation gladly and brushed soothingly against Alfons' lips with his own as he crawled up in his lap, straddling his hips.

Eyes closed as the kiss went deeper. Edward settled down, clutching Alfons' shirt with both hands. Alfons still sat in the same position on the couch while his head tilted slightly up to meet the welcomed kiss and his arms wrapped around Edward's waist, stroking up his back. Edward tasted warm and wonderful as always. He felt a tongue sweep tenderly against his lower lip, and he parted his lips to let him in.

Edward's arms slid around his neck while his tongue moved, sloppily tasting every inch of his mouth. They parted slightly to breathe, and Alfons licked his lips before they continued. He just loved passionate kisses like this. Wet and messy.

Especially since it was Edward.

His arms moved underneath Edward's shirt and lazily rubbed his back and sides. His pants started to feel tight. Nevertheless Edward was sitting on him, making it slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't care. Edward sounded too beautiful when he moaned into the kiss and breathed heavily through his nose like that, so he didn't want to stop. Although, Edward was hardening too, he absent-mindedly noted as he felt Edward thrust slightly into his crotch.

He tightened the grip around Edward's back and steered them both down on the couch to lie on his back with Edward on top of him, hardly breaking the messy kissing. The pressure against his hardness lifted a little, but when Edward thrust again, Alfons couldn't help but moan of the friction. Continuing like this, he would be able to come without even getting out of his clothes.

He broke the kiss and pulled Edward down into an embrace. "Hey, slow down…"

Edward tensed and sat up slightly, blushing red. "Sorry."

Alfons laughed. He sat up a little and snuggled his arms around Edward's neck, whispering into his ear. "Do it slowly. I want it to last as long as possible."

Edward stiffened a little. He clearly hadn't expected him to come with a request like that. But then he locked his hands gently around Alfons' shoulders and pushed slightly away, eyeing him intently with his big golden orbs. "I'll give you slow, you moron," he murmured with a smile.

Amused, Alfons released his neck and started unhurriedly to unbutton Edward's shirt while leaving light, chaste kisses underneath his jaw.

Edward's hands travelled down his shoulder and sides. He never stopped being surprised by the tenderness of the sometimes offensive teen. And how gentle the prosthetic felt when touching him. He remembered their first time, when Edward mindfully avoided touching him with his prosthetic. It was different now. Both of them were more secure, knowing exactly what the other liked.

Edward's hands found skin and trailed lightly up and down his sides and stomach. His shirt was carefully removed by Alfons, sliding it down his shoulders. Edward's mouth journeyed along the line of his collarbone while Alfons stroked the toned back lovingly, kissing his soft hair.

Edward continued along his jaw, eventually finding back to his soft lips.

Alfons sighed and eyes fluttered closed as his mouth was claimed in another ruffled, searching kiss. Two tongues curled relentlessly around each other and two bodies were getting heated up. Edward started to unbutton Alfons' shirt, but taking his time as he had promised while their lips still were being locked in passion.

Alfons moved his hand up Edward's back, massaging his neck for a while, making Edward melt completely. He had noticed that Edward was always being tense, even when relaxing. Only a few times had he experienced Edward completely soft and relaxed. Even though it never lasted for long, he treasured those moments. His fingers worked up Edward's scalp and then pulling out the string of his ponytail. Long, golden hair fell loosely down his back and Alfons let his fingers through the soft locks. He loved Edward's hair down.

Edward broke the kiss and smirked. "Here or bedroom?"

Alfons had almost forgotten that they still were in the living room. But who cared anyway. "Here," he breathed, not wanting to stop anything now and besides, his bed always creaked terribly. Edward tugged him gently up in sitting position to slide off his shirt. Alfons took the initiative to unbutton Ed's pants while sitting up.

This was taking long enough, Alfons thought. Edward's pants slid down and he kicked them away while gently nibbling down Alfons' torso as the younger teen lingered in the half-sitting position, leaning back on his elbows. Alfons moaned softly from the teasing touches, knowing that he had asked for it and he would enjoy every second.

Edward undid his pants and tugged them off. Being only in their shorts, he moved up leisurely while continuing to nibble silky skin and giving gentle caresses to his back, careful about his patched wound. Alfons' skin was always soft and smooth, sensitive to every bit of contact.

Moments like this were enough to make Alfons forget about his ballistic trauma. Even his illness. His legs twined together with Edward's and strong arms, one human and one metal, tucked around him to hold him. Comforting, caring, protecting. He loved being held like this. Being able to know that Edward really wanted him. Only him.

He could feel Edward's steady breaths in the rise and fall of the chest against his. He turned his head to nuzzle the exposed neck while wrapping one of his arms around him, leaning on only one elbow in the half lying, half sitting position underneath the very attractive blond. He let his tongue flick out to lick his earlobe, making Edward shiver and every hair on his body rise from his skin.

Alfons moved down the neck to taste the pulse at the curve of the older teen's jaw, sucking and biting smoothly, making Edward frisson again. Alfons smiled against the sweat-slick skin at his throat. Enchanting.

Edward was slowly moving downwards, tongue snaking against skin down his torso, lingering by his nipples. Alfons' body arched up, as the wet tip of the tongue curled around one of his nipples, sucking gently.

He moaned and nuzzled into Edward's hair, digging his fingers into the soft locks. His lower regions screamed for attention, making him want to thrust mindlessly into the body on top of him.

Edward continued licking lazy circles around the now firm nipple, noticing Alfons' growing need between his thighs and smirked. Alfons would have it his way, whether he liked it or not. He licked his way towards the other nipple, drew it in, pulling it, lightly allowing his teeth to graze it. The action was enough to make Alfons squirm underneath him.

"Edward…" he moaned. "More… Now…"

Edward gave him a dangerous smirk as he pushed his lover completely down on the couch, letting his flesh fingers trail lightly, teasingly over his stomach, followed by an exploring tongue. "Soon."

Alfons was really starting to regret his request. This arousing torture was almost unbearable. He suddenly yelped in surprise as Edward all of a sudden had closed his mouth around his arousal. Although, the yet so wonderful treatment wasn't enough to give him relief, still being in his boxers. He spread his thighs to give Edward better access, hoping it would give him an idea. But Edward was only teasing him to death!

Edward's tongue swirled around the fabric, wandering around at a sensitive area inside his thigh, teeth scraping all so lightly behind his erect member.

"GOD, EDWARD!" Alfons squealed, head rolling back and body arched up. "Please!"

Edward stopped and smirked innocently up at him. "What do you want me to do, Alfons?" he asked daringly.

Alfons stared intently at him and licked his lips, breathing hard. "Fuck me."

Where the hell had he learned to be so vulgar? The answer probably sat on top of him by the name of Edward Elric.

Edward grinned. "I was just getting to that." He slipped his thumbs underneath the remaining garment and towed down Alfons' shorts. The front had already a wet spot of pre-cum, or perhaps it was Edward's spit, Alfons wasn't sure, but neither did he care. His erection was free, standing proud, and aching for some relief.

He was expecting that Edward would sit up and get to the point by now, impatient as he usually were, but he didn't. Instead he lingered low between Alfons' legs, giving his member a long, savoured lick along the vein.

Alfons wailed out loud and covered his own mouth, afraid that someone would hear him. Edward's tongue swirled alongside the shaft while his left hand gently caressed the base, not seeming to have noticed his outburst.

Alfons moaned between short gasps. "Oh God…" His hips moved by themselves, following Edward's motions, but he didn't thrust, not wanting to lose it completely.

All of a sudden Edward stopped and his hand and mouth disappeared, making Alfons whimper.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," Edward said, suddenly above his face and kissed him deeply.

_Yeah, like he had somewhere to go…_

Alfons turned his head as Edward disappeared in the direction of the bedroom. It took a great deal of will-power not to jerk himself off. Edward would probably lock himself up in the bathroom and never forgive him if he did. And Alfons wouldn't spoil all the fun for anything in the world.

Edward came back and rearranged himself between Alfons' thighs, holding a small bottle.

Alfons enjoyed the view of Edward, only wearing his boxers while he swathed an amount of lotion on his flesh fingers. He made a small number out of leaving a stripe of lotion from Alfons' groin to his belly, drawing a circle around his navel that Alfons suspected it was an alchemy circle. The lotion was cooling down on his skin, spreading goosebumps over his chest and abdomen.

"Whenever you're ready," Edward said.

Alfons only managed to nod fast, grasping the fabric of the couch.

Edward leaned forward and kissed him as his index finger brushed by his entrance. Alfons answered the kiss hungrily, shuddering as he felt a warm finger, slippery of lotion, push leisurely inside him. He wrapped his arms around Edward's back as he snuggled his tongue around his, sharing a bit of saliva as they parted to breathe. He could never get enough of tasting Edward, or their shared intimacy.

Edward rubbed the finger against the walls of muscles, circulating it inside him. Alfons moaned and nuzzled into his neck as he added a finger. The lotion made them slither in easily. Two fingers wriggled inside him, encountering his special spot. He buckled his hips down to meet them, while Edward thrust the digits in and out of him.

God, it felt so good. But he needed more soon, or else he'd explode.

Edward pulled out his fingers and finally got rid of his shorts. Alfons watched Edward hungrily as he lubricated himself, and hooked his arms behind his knees.

Alfons closed his eyes, relaxed and ready. And then Edward was sliding into him in a long, slow burn that shot sparks right up his spine. All inside he waited for Alfons' signal, before he started to thrust in a slow pace.

Alfons pushed his hips down and moaned as Edward angled to hit his prostate. So good. He opened his eyes and watched Edward. His long hair was hanging loosely around his shoulders, some locks sticking to his damp face. His eyes were closed; lips slightly parted and his brows were slightly furrowed in a deep expression of pleasure. His breathing was deep and synchronized with his thrusts.

Alfons couldn't imagine that he would ever love anyone else the way he loved Edward. Mentally Alfons smiled sadly to himself. The pleasuring waves were already building towards the edge. He didn't want it to end yet.

With some effort he got up on his elbow and hooked his other hand underneath the leather strap across Edward's chest, pulling him down to another kiss.

Edward moaned into his mouth, kissing him ardently. He took a small pause from the thrusting, making it last longer.

Alfons' hands trailed along the leather straps that held his arm in place, and he couldn't resist. He started carefully to unfasten the straps, hoping Edward wouldn't notice and panic.

But Edward noticed immediately and broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

Alfons smiled innocently. "I'm undressing you." He couldn't help wanting to try out his fantasy about Edward underneath him, stripped of his prosthetic arm. He might be sick, but it turned him on.

"I'm already undressed," Edward said, and Alfons couldn't tell if he was annoyed or somewhat inquisitive.

"Trust me," Alfons whispered, reaching up to kiss his neck. And to his mild surprise, Edward complied. Edward was pretty sensitive about his prosthetics, and not to mention very vulnerable without them. Apart from that, Alfons didn't think that Edward felt directly uncomfortable with being vulnerable around him.

With some rearrangements, Edward pulled out of him and Alfons sat up underneath him.

No matter how much they knew they loved and cared about each other, Alfons felt very trusted when he was allowed to unleash the straps across his chest. But he was aware that Edward didn't prefer to be armless. The point was that Edward trusted him. _Really_ trusted him. And he would pay him back for that. Better do it quick though, he thought. They were both still hard beyond belief and unsatisfied.

The arm was carefully put aside, and Alfons kissed the new-revealed skin on Edward's chest. There were some red marks there from the strap, since it had to be fastened quite tight to function.

"Lean back," he whispered.

Edward obliged, lying back and submitted to the new situation. If he was uncomfortable, he didn't show it.

Alfons arranged himself on top of Edward while kissing his chest, caressing the port where the arm was missing. He didn't know if Edward could feel it, but something told him that he did. Edward had told him once that the nerves still worked by his metal ports, but the area around them was probably very sensitive. So Alfons caressed very lightly with his fingertips, feeling where the metal and skin were merged together.

Edward had closed his eyes again and moaned breathlessly while his remaining arm clutched the end of the couch. Alfons' touches made him shiver and moan. He didn't even know that being touched there would make him feel that way.

Then Alfons lowered himself, leading Edward into him again to finish what they had started. He let out a ragged breath as Edward filled him up. He had never tried this position before, but it didn't feel bad. He was in control, and he couldn't complain about the view either.

Edward was totally exposed, moaning his name and writhing underneath him.

And Alfons started moving, rolling his hips in a steady pace. His eyes fluttered shut as his muscles tensed and he gave himself in to the moment of pure bliss.

Edward clutched the couch, gritted his teeth and cried out, before he moved his hand to stroke Alfons.

As soon as he felt Edward's hand, Alfons knew he wouldn't be able to hold back, and he was thrusting faster, using his knees as leverage.

They reached climax just some seconds later, two bodies tensing and jerking before coming together in deep pleasuring waves. Alfons rode out his orgasm as he felt Edward release warm seed inside him. Both of them dropped exhausted down, just laying still, breathing, for a couple of minutes.

Alfons pulled himself gently up so Edward slid carefully out of him, and leaned forward on his palms with some tired breaths.

Edward gazed up at him, his eyelids drooped slightly. "What was that for?" he asked quietly, trying to hide a small smile.

Alfons lowered himself flat out, resting his head on Edward's chest. "I was fantasizing once," he admitted with a smile.

"About this?"

"Yeah… Hope you don't think I'm a nut."

Edward chuckled softly. "I think you're insane."

Alfons lifted his head and frowned insecurely at him. Did he go too far?

But then Edward laughed and closed his left arm around him to pull him closer. "Stupid moron," he muttered.

Alfons smiled. He guessed that was Edward's way of saying "_That's why I love you_."

He laid down his head again and closed his eyes, hugging Edward's body closely. He could have lain like this forever.

But he couldn't.

All of a sudden it knocked firmly on the door. Both of them jumped awake in shared shock and confusion. For some seconds they were just lying there stiff, eyes directed towards the hall.

It knocked again, and Alfons turned to Edward. Without a word, they got up in a hurry and slightly regained their calm.

Edward picked up his arm while muttering some curses, and Alfons couldn't help getting a bad conscience. But he knew better than asking to help. He picked up his clothes in a hurry and tugged them back on. Edward reattached his arm and did the same.

Alfons rearranged his hair as he went towards the door, throwing a look back at Edward to be sure he had had the time to redo his ponytail before he opened it.

"Hey, took your time," Fredrik said jokingly, with Falman and the usual crowd from their team standing behind him, holding up bags with beer.

Alfons smiled sheepishly.

--

Later that evening they drove to Thule Society. Edward sat behind the wheel, concentrating his thoughts and moseyed through the grey misty road. It was dark as the night and rain in the air.

Alfons wasn't sure if Edward had his mind on the road or the task ahead, but he didn't say anything about it. It was lucky they had gotten the car from Hohenheim, or else their trips to Thule would've been an expensive pain in the ass.

"I'm glad the others will be all right," he said, breaking the silence. "Considering what happened... and with Dorochet."

"Yeah," Edward replied absent-mindedly.

Alfons felt bad. He hadn't exactly planned a drinking night, and he knew Edward had been slightly grouchy about it possibly of two reasons. Number 1, the unexpected visit had probably delayed them, and 2, he had been unable to drink, being needed to drive a few hours later. Actually… it hadn't taken long before Edward had excused himself from the gathering and retreated to his room, probably to read.

"We'll start at our new factory on Monday," Alfons continued, not giving up on the attempt of holding the conversation going.

"Alfons," Edward said. "I know."

Alfons shut himself up for some minutes. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to have a fight with Edward now… And especially not because of some beers. He had been sober himself all evening, but he had liked spending time with the guys again. Edward hadn't needed to lock himself up either.

"I'm sorry, we're not late, are we?" Alfons tried. Better lay down flat than argue.

"No," Edward replied. "And it's okay, I'm not mad or anything."

"You're just pretending to be?" Alfons didn't want to sound like some girl, but Edward really did a good job to piss him off right now.

Edward gave him a look. "It was just something I read. It bothers me."

Oh, Alfons thought. Maybe he had misunderstood everything. But how was he supposed to know what bothered Edward all the time?

"What is it then?" he asked.

Edward sighed. "Well. What do you know about uranium?"

"Uranium?" Alfons repeated questioningly, slightly taken aback and confused of the sudden change of subject. "It's a metal, used for chemical technology. Why?"

Edward shook his head. "Hard to explain… Just forget it."

Alfons frowned. That was a lie. "Has it something to do with your fathers codes?"

Edward held his focus on the road. "Yeah. I'll study more later. I'm not sure what he meant."

Alfons didn't ask anymore.

--

Edward and Alfons arrived the big building that used to be the headquarters of Thule Society after an hour's drive.

While they stepped out of the car and started walking up the small road in the chilly air, Alfons glanced at Edward's back as he went impatiently ahead. His whole body-language told him that he had had enough of everything concerning the Gate, and he wanted to end it as fast as possible. Alfons smiled, seeing the object he clutched in his flesh hand. Edward still had his book with him, refusing to even leave it at home while they were away.

"I know it will work tonight," Edward assured, stopping and turning around to let Alfons catch up with him. "Then we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah," Alfons replied silently.

They easily passed the police bands around the entrance. It was no longer guarded. There were no people there at all anymore.

They entered the building and found the huge room. Alfons gazed up at the purple spirals of the Gate far above their heads.

Edward picked up some chalk from his pocket. "I need to re-mark some of the array. It has worn off at some places."

Alfons nodded. "Okay."

Edward halted and turned slowly to Alfons again, forming a scowl. "Truth is, I don't know what will happen when I destroy it," he said slowly. "So stand back, okay?"

Alfons frowned inquisitively at him. "You mean it could fall down in your head and I'm supposed to stand back where it's safe and watch?"

Edward smiled softly. "Yeah. It'll probably be okay though. My theory is that the whole thing will implode, and all traces of the Gate will be sucked inside without touching this wor--"

"Moron," Alfons muttered, making Edward stop and look questioningly at him.

Alfons smiled too. "No matter what, I'll be right beside you."

Edward was about to protest, but he received a look from Alfons that made him keep quiet. Then he simply turned and walked determinedly towards the large transmutation circle on the floor. He kneeled down and started drawing a new line at some worn off spots on the array. "It won't take long," he said.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Alfons whispered behind him.

Edward frowned, then his eyes widened as he received a moist gag over his nose and mouth. He cried surprised, but alarmed, into Alfons' hand and tried to slip away. But his guard had been completely off.

Alfons locked his other arm around Edward, and hugged him tightly from behind. "I love you, Edward…" he whispered into his ear. "But trust me. This is for the best."


	13. Truth

**Chapter 13: Truth**

--

Edward's eyelids drooped, the book and chalk fell out of his hands and he sank unconsciously back into Alfons' embrace. For some minutes Alfons just sat there, holding the lax body close to him, whispering nonsense into his ear, even though he knew Edward couldn't hear him anymore. Maybe as some sort of way to calm himself down as well as Edward.

Alfons laid him carefully down on the floor and took some deep breaths, having still not succeeded to calm himself down.

Edward would definitely kill him for doing this. He had thought of this plan on his own for almost a week. Ever since he found chloroform in one of Thule Society's medic lockers on one of their trips to the old Thule-building to figure out how to close the Gate. He had found the medical locker by a coincidence, and had decided to look for something to calm his worsening cough. Instead he had found the drug. And the plan just automatically formed.

It was the only way to convince Edward to go.

Do something he wouldn't forgive so easily, and then push him away.

Alfons' hands were shaking as he kneeled down by his friend. His lover. He felt horrible. But it was the right thing to do. Edward would live for a long time. Alfons wouldn't.

He collected him carefully into his arms. It looked like Edward was sleeping a deep, dreamless sleep. His face looked soft and peaceful, without any of the usual furrows.

"I'm sorry…" Alfons murmured, holding him close. "I can't let you close it… you'll never go home if you do." He lifted the unconscious boy up in his arms, bridal style. Edward's head rested against his shoulder, arms hanging laxly to the sides. He was heavier than he looked, but Alfons managed to carry him safely across the room.

This was madness. He had never really thought he'd actually go through with it… But ever since he came home from the hospital, he had decided to stop being selfish.

Alfons lay Edward carefully down on the floor again, and started to work on removing the canvas from one of the rockets, which still stood there.

At an earlier occasion he had checked the status of the rocket. Edward hadn't paid it any mind since he knew Alfons loved rockets, and had probably just thought that his lover had needed something to do while he had worked with the array. Alfons had checked the motor, the fuel, and that everything else was in order.

The result of the examination was that the rocket apparently had been ready for departure ever since they had been held captive. Dietlinde Eckart had probably left it in a hurry, prioritizing to get away in the largest ship. He had checked on the other rocket as well. But since that one still missed an engine, it was useless.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Alfons shook his head as he removed the covers completely, revealing the beautiful but powerful machine. _I'm drugging down my lover unconscious to prevent him from closing a portal to another dimension, just to send him through in a rocket? I must be out of my mind…_

He shook his head again and opened the door to the cockpit. Then he walked back to Edward and picked him up. With some effort, he hoisted Edward's limp body carefully into the cockpit and arranged him in a comfortable position. Secured the belts around him.

Alfons sighed, and watched the sleeping blond for a while. His head tilted slightly to the side, his expression still motionless. Alfons smiled softly. The last image he would have in his mind would be how beautiful Edward was. He was sure he would know when the end of time came for him, and he would close his eyes and think of the one person that had meant something in his life. He knew Edward felt different. Edward had other people he loved and wanted to protect. Not just him.

He silently despised himself for standing there with such grim thoughts.

Putting those thoughts away, he went back to the array and picked up Edward's book. Then he went back to the rocket and laid it inside the cockpit beside him. No reason to not let him have his book…

Now he just needed to wait for him to wake up. It would be too risky to send him up unconscious. But it would be difficult to convince him to stay in his seat. The most effective way would probably have been to handcuff him to the steering wheel, Alfons thought darkly, and he couldn't help but laugh quietly at the thought.

Either way, Edward would never forgive him. But that didn't matter. He had been lucky that he had been able to be with Edward for this long.

Alfons didn't have to wait long for him to wake up. He had intentionally used a very small dosage of the drug. After a mere few minutes, Edward's face stirred, and he groaned, before his head carefully rolled from side to side. Like he was awakening from a nightmare.

Alfons didn't look forward to this. Edward would probably hate him. Never wanting to see him ever again. Which he wouldn't anyway…

"What…" Edward opened his eyes and gazed hazily around him, realizing he was strapped to a seat. Then his large golden orbs fixed on Alfons. The hurt in his eyes was unbearable.

"Alfons… what are you--?"

"Shh," Alfons said and laid a finger on his lips, leaning at the edge of the cockpit. "It's better this way. You'll be happy. And don't worry about the Gate. I'll make sure to destroy it with some help from the rocket team, without alchemy."

As he thought, Edward didn't seem to be impressed.

Edward was stunned. "Al…fons… You… How did I get here?"

"I put you to sleep for a while. I'm sorry…" he said, feeling stupid for apologizing for something he obviously had done on purpose.

"You fucking drugged me?" Edward snapped, more shocked than furious. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Edward seemed to feel too confused to be angry. He tugged against the belts, trying to get free.

Alfons lay a hand on his, making him stop his struggling. "I'm sorry, Edward…" he repeated.

"I thought…" Edward began. "… that we…" He didn't seem to find his words, still being dizzy from the treatment.

Alfons smiled softly, trying to ignore the withering hurt in Edward's expressive eyes. "Please, don't look at me like that. There's nothing for you here. I've been lying to you…" he admitted, looking guiltily down at his hands.

Edward's eyes widened, abruptly retrieving his hand from Alfons'. Somehow the action broke Alfons' heart. Like he had completely lost all of Edward's reliance.

He couldn't blame him though.

"What?" Edward whispered. "I trusted you…"

"I know… I should've told you this a long time ago," he sighed, practically seeing all the trust he had received from Edward only some hours earlier drained from his face, replaced with a frown of disappointment and disbelief. Like he had betrayed him.

This was even harder than he had thought it would be. He had imagined that Edward would only be angry. Anger he could handle. But why did he look so disappointed? So wounded?

It hurt like hell.

He coughed hard and turned away from Edward. The contractions couldn't have come at any better time, he thought bitterly. His body curved itself in spasms as he pressed his hand against his mouth. There was no way of stopping it. At the time he felt the familiar metallic taste in his throat, his eyes were red and soar, stinging with small droplets of tears. His palm was covered with thick blood and he staggered a little, leaning against the rocket to keep himself standing.

Edward watched him silently, unable to find the right thing to say. What was he supposed to feel now? He knew Alfons was sick, then why didn't he want him around anymore? Was he just in the way?

Alfons watched his blooded palm and clenched it tightly in silent acceptance. "I'm dying," he said, fighting to keep his voice solid. Edward scowled. His voice was husky as he continued. "My illness will sooner or later make my lungs collapse and kill me. My body tells me…" He laid his hand against his chest, his heart, and looked down. "I don't have much time left." He sighed deeply, and his blue eyes met the golden ones again.

"Don't talk like that," Edward snapped. "We'll find a--"

Alfons shook his head; feeling slightly surprised that Edward didn't fly the rocket willingly out of here by now. "That's why you should go back to your brother. _He_ needs you now. Everyone you love is on the other side."

Edward stared at him with the most painful look Alfons had ever seen. The older blond clenched his fists, fighting against a lump in his throat. "No… Alfons… Don't do this. You didn't have to lie…" His voice got sharp. "Did you think I would stay just out of sympathy?"

Alfons looked away, not denying it. Because it was true.

Edward stared intently at him. "I _want_ to stay here." He stretched out his flesh hand and gripped around his blooded fist, raising his voice. "I told you earlier that I want to stay with you, regardless of your health!" There was a short silence, and his voice softened again. "No matter what. If you're dying, I'll help you stop it. There must be a way to cure it."

Alfons shook his head. "There isn't."

"Then we'll find one," Edward said determined. "I'll never give up that easily. I travelled around for four years to find the cure for my brother. I'd travel around till I find a cure for you too."

How did he get so God damned stubborn? Alfons brows knitted into a soft frown. Edward's loyalty flattered him and made him sick at the same time. What had he done to deserve something like that? Didn't Edward understand that he had accepted his fate? He snorted with a quiet smirk and shook his head again. It was too late now. The words had been said. "I want you to go."

Edward looked like he had just hit him. "Alfons…"

Alfons looked away. He felt like he had just stabbed his own heart. "Just… don't forget me."

"_Nah, isn't this sweet?"_ A new voice echoed through the room.

Edward's breath hitched into a gasp and Alfons whipped around, flabbergasted by the unexpected appearance of someone else. He stood facing a tall and slim figure with long, dark emerald hair.

The man came closer with a wide grin and his purple eyes pierced through both of them.

Purple eyes… How could someone have purple eyes? Alfons recognized him in horror. The creepy guy who had almost killed Edward, and taken him through the Gate.

"Envy," Edward snarled from behind him. All his emotions from two seconds ago were like wiped away from his face, replaced with spite. "Why are you here? How did you get away from the Gate?"

Envy shrugged, still grinning. "Who knows? I lost my consciousness and woke up in here. Everyone was gone, so I've been staying here and waited for you to return to me, pet."

Edward gritted his teeth. "I'm not your freaking pet."

Without any further warnings, Envy shot forward and grabbed Alfons by his throat. Alfons didn't even have time to struggle. He made a helpless protesting sound, but his voice was choked by the pressure around his throat. He suddenly realized to his horror that his feet no longer had any contact with the solid ground. His hands flew up and his nails scraped into Envy's wrists, trying to make him let go of him.

"Stop!" Edward shrieked, anger bubbling in his chest. He fumbled with his restraints, unable to find the button that unlocked the damned thing.

Envy just grinned wickedly and threw Alfons across the floor.

He hit the ground hard and rolled around a couple of times while gasping for air and arched his body together on his side. This would be the end, he was sure. Why hadn't he managed to send Edward back before this creature showed up?

Edward thrashed in his seat, struggling against the belts that had him strapped down.

Envy closed his distance towards Alfons again. "Will you be my pet too?" He kicked Alfons in the stomach, making him flip around and land heavily on his back.

"Leave him alone!" Edward yelled.

"Why don't you come out here and play with us, shrimp?" Envy asked mockingly. He grabbed Alfons and dragged him up from the floor. He hadn't even got time to defend himself. But there was something else he could do.

"Edward!" he yelled. "_Go_! Fly through it now!"

Envy didn't like that kind of attitude. "Don't be so noble. Go to sleep." That said, he hit Alfons hard on the side of his head with his elbow.

Alfons hadn't any time to think before he lost consciousness, falling limp in Envy's arms. "Good boy," Envy sniggered.

Finally Edward got himself free, and leapt out of the rocket. "Envy! I'll kill you!"

"Uh-uh," Envy said, holding Alfons' body close in front of him, a sharp blade laid against his throat. "Don't think you'll do that," he said, turning the sharp blade at the thin skin, making small, red drops of blood drip down Alfons' throat.

Edward stopped abruptly and glared furiously at the homunculus with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Let go of him."

Envy grinned. "I have an offer for you instead. Interested?"

Edward didn't reply at once, considering the alternatives. Not that there were many. If he charged, Alfons would be killed. If he stood still, he couldn't do anything to save his friend and lover. But any deal with the homunculus would be like a deal with the devil.

"Screw you Envy, I said _let him go_," he sneered.

"Deal first," Envy said, suddenly serious, purple eyes piercing into Edward's golden ones.

Obviously Envy had his mind set upon something.

"Take me through the Gate with that thing, and I will _not_ kill this kid." Envy smirked.

Edward couldn't help but stare at him in shock for some seconds before the furious scowl came back. "You're kidding me."

Envy's smirk morphed to a devious grimace. "Take your time. I'll cuddle with your little friend while you consider it. I'll actually enjoy killing him. It's been some time since I killed someone. I've kinda missed it. I'll make sure he'll feel it. And you will watch."

Edward flinched. No… Was this really happening?

For a moment he didn't have a clue what to do.

He closed his eyes, breathing deep. He was suddenly back on top of the roof of his and Alfons' apartment on a chilly night. He looked up toward the stars while snuggling closer to Alfons, seeking some shelter from the cold October air. The moon was almost full and shone brightly down from the deep, black sky.

They kissed, finding comfort and warmth from each other. He felt how Alfons a little shyly claimed his lower lip in a slow kiss that made Edward all warm inside and his heart beat heavily.

"Alfons," he said when they slowly broke apart. "Do you think…" He faltered.

"What?"

"Do you think there is a way to cross the Gate?"

Alfons didn't respond at once. Then he said: "If you made it through here… then there has to be a way to go back."

He nodded, feeling a little better than before because Alfons believed the same as he did. "I thought that too… that's why I can't give up."

"I know," Alfons said. "Your brother would want you back too."

Edward sighed. "When I came here, I decided to not make any commitments to anyone… not care about others or fall in love…"

Alfons gazed at him without an answer.

"Because," he continued, "I knew I would use all my time and power to try getting away from here. I hate this world…"

"You hate…?"

Edward stopped him with a small hand gesture. "But even if I don't want to care about other people or this world, I still care about you."

"Edward," Alfons said. "If you ever find a way to go back, don't hesitate to take it because of me. I don't need you to stay unhappy here."

He somehow felt like Alfons had just slapped him. But he buried the feeling, determined to say what he had wanted to say from the start. "No, I mean… you're my friend… more than a friend. And if I found a way to go back, I would be glad if you would come with me. Like I did, when you asked me to come to Munich."

There. It was said. He had just asked Alfons to leave all his dreams behind for him. It wasn't actually the same as coming to Munich. He had come because he thought he might be able to use the rockets to come home. And now he asked Alfons to leave _his world_ for him. He looked away, afraid of what Alfons' face looked like right now.

Edward knew he would understand regardless of what Alfons' reply would be.

Alfons frowned and looked at him carefully. "Come… with you?"

Edward nodded. "To my world." He dared glance over at the other blond.

Alfons seemed surprised and amused at once. Then he said: "I don't know, Edward… My life is here… the rockets and the team… I want to be acknowledged and be useful for my country before…" He seemed to want to say something more, but it never came.

Edward stared out towards the city of lights again. "It was just a thought…" he said quietly. "Just in case you had wanted to."

Alfons shrugged. "It would've been an interesting experience, of course… but it would be hard to get back again, right?"

Edward gave him an honest nod. "You would never be able to go back." Maybe he still could persuade him? "Although…" he continued. "I know you want to do something for your country, but what about _the world_?"

"What do you mean?" Alfons said, sounding somewhat interested.

"My world has never seen flying machines. Which means, you could be known as the discoverer of the first real functioning flying object. You'd be famous!"

Alfons chuckled softly.

Edward looked philosophically out over the small dots of lights of Munich. "My teacher taught me that_ all is one, one is all_."

Alfons glanced at him, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"It's two different worlds, but each of them is connected as the Earth, which means they're like one."

Alfons smiled. "I have to stay here. This is where I'm supposed to be."

"Stupid patriot," Edward muttered jokingly, silently disappointed, but hiding it behind a soft smile. "Nah, like I said. It was just a thought…"

--

Edward got dragged back to the present. He had been selfish at that time. But in the end he had realized that _he_ could stay. It didn't matter to him. This world was also a part of him. Envy stood impatiently before him, holding an unconscious Alfons tightly around the neck while keeping the sharp blade against his throat.

"Done thinking yet?"

Edward stared anxiously at Alfons' unconscious figure. "I swear, if you hurt him, I'll--"

"Perhaps you've already forgot what you did to me? Before I went into the Gate?" Envy challenged. "I should've returned the favour already, but I'm not a great fan of fights."

It wasn't until then Edward remembered. He had cut right through Envy's face, almost to an unrecognizable state. Cut open his mouth and cheek.

"The Gate didn't only send you back," Edward said in disbelief. "It healed your wound as well."

"You're sharp," Envy said mockingly. "Obviously the Gate has a liking of me."

Edward was on guard, waiting for Envy to continue. This was strange. A really strange thing for the Gate to do. But then he came to remember one of his father's notes, and he inhaled deeply. The Gate wanted to restore the balance. Wanted to keep things as it should. Equal exchange. Equal worlds. Homunculi were creatures born from the Gate, so technically Envy belonged in there and at the same time driven by the Gate's mysterious powers.

Had the Gate sent Envy back to get him?

He didn't belong in this world. And that's why the Gate would want him either dead or on the other side, if his father's notes implied right.

The balance didn't only count for objects, but people too. Obviously.

Was it possible that his father might have made it through to the other side?

Envy was about to lose his patience. "Does this kid even mean anything to you?"

Edward awoke and charged at him with his fist ready.

Envy backed a few steps from the abrupt move, but only jerked Alfons' head backwards, exposing as much of his throat as possible with the blade against the skin.

Edward stopped, his voice furious. "Why should I trust you? You can just kill us as soon as you get the chance."

"You wouldn't know," Envy sneered. "You'll just have to take the risk. Because if you refuse, you'll get killed anyway. That's like saying, you got no choice. So, what's it gonna be, shrimp?" As a demonstration, he dropped Alfons' body to the floor, only holding him up by his hair, and still the knife at his throat. "Oi, what a cute face. I think I'll cut him to pieces. Cut over his jaw. Stick out his eyes."

Edward curved his head down, a shadow falling over his eyes. "Let go of him, Envy," he said, voice dangerous now. His fists were clenching and opening in a tense and steady rhythm. So hard that he tore his own palms with his fingernails. And all his plans reversed. "I'll take you to the other side."

"Oh really?" Envy sang. "That's great. We'll leave immediately."

Edward lifted his head and closed his distance with Envy. "Hand Alfons over."

Envy grinned. "Sure thing. You don't have to get mad. But remember to keep your word. I trust you to do that. Or else your bodies will rot here in this place." He pushed the lax Alfons in Edward's direction, and Edward caught him before he fell.

Envy crossed his arms. "Say your goodbyes quickly, I don't have time to--"

"There's no need to say good bye," Edward said quietly. He lifted Alfons up in bridal style. "You'll sit in the supply compartment. There isn't enough room in the cockpit for three people."

Envy glared at him. "So… you're taking him with you?"

Edward didn't bother to answer as he went over to the cockpit and slipped Alfons down in the seat. He wouldn't stop to think of consequences right now. Neither concerning the Gate, the balance nor Alfons' reaction when he woke up…

Envy frowned, following him. "There isn't even room for _two_ people in there, shrimp. How are you expecting to fly?"

Edward arranged Alfons' body into a more comfortable position, and turned to Envy. "It'll work." He went around the machine, and opened a small room on the side, built for supplies. "This will have to do. You'll fit easily in there, but." He picked up a pile of rope and tossed it to Envy. "You better use this, tie yourself to something. A rocket goes fast."

Envy kept glaring daggers at him. "You better fly it nicely, or I'll drag you both out of the cockpit in mid-air!"

Edward sighed and went back to the cockpit. "Get ready."

He watched the sleeping boy in the cockpit. "Looks like our roles are flipped now, huh?" he said softly. "I know you said you didn't want to come. But at least… I won't leave you here to die alone…"

He took a deep breath and jumped into the cockpit and pressed himself down beside Alfons. The space was at a minimum. He couldn't sit properly. The best way he found was to rearrange Alfons onto his lap. Then he strapped them both together with the belts.

"Are you ready, Envy?" he called out.

"Yeah, just get to the point already!" the homunculus shouted back from somewhere behind him. Then he heard the door to the compartment slam shut.

"Okay…" Edward whispered. He pressed some buttons on the dashboard, making an effort in trying to see what he was doing over Alfons' shoulder.

The glass door above them was shut, and the rocket was slowly rising to point right upwards. The engines were warming up, hurtling warm winds through the room.

After some minutes the tip was standing up, pointing right up towards the purple spirals of the Gate. Edward looked determined up towards the ceiling. He could do this.

Then he dragged the bar down.

The engine roared, and the rocket shut up in the air. Right towards the Gate.

Edward clutched Alfons tightly to his chest, hoping his head wouldn't bump into the ceiling. The small space in the cockpit already made the ride uncomfortable enough as it was. His stomach made some sickly flips as the rocket picked up speed, shooting fast into the opening. Then the world was gone. All he could see were giant swirls of purple and white.

Edward took some deep breaths and refused to look back. He grabbed the steering wheel with one hand, stretching his arm around Alfons' body.

He didn't necessarily have to steer yet, while the rocket would do most of the job by itself. But he figured he couldn't be too careful in their current situation. It didn't even look like they moved forward, everything seemed exactly the same everywhere. If they ever made it through, he preferred not to think about how he was supposed to _land_ this thing. He had, in fact, never flown a rocket before.

The purple spirals seemed to last forever. It was almost beautiful, despite being scary all the same.

They were travelling through an empty space between two worlds. Even through time. Everything. All is one. And the whole getup was presented in such a primitive way. Just a tunnel made of two colours.

Suddenly Edward felt that something was terribly wrong. The rocket shuddered and the speed was suddenly decreasing. It was like something was holding them back with great force. He frowned and looked behind him. Then he gasped. What he saw made his heart jump up in his throat.

A black, devious monster clutched the ceiling of glass. Black, petite hands were carefully taking a hold of the ship, all of them stretching infinitely.

"Shit!"

The more Edward looked back, the more small hands seemed to take a hold of the rocket, as they captured it into a net of black arms.

This was the Gate's doing… those black monsters, Edward thought to his horror. He recognized their eyes. eHhhh It was the creatures hiding inside the doors. Dead souls.

Edward made a quick turn to the left, trying to shrug the things off, but it didn't seem to have any effect. The black hands clutched tightly onto them, finding every small crevice to hold onto the rocket.

Edward gritted his teeth. This was bad. The rocket shuddered again, and he clutched Alfons tightly to his chest.

The black arms went right through the walls of the rocket, growing intensely with a bubbling sound. The blackness was spreading like thick oil and arms morphed out of the walls, gripping after him, tugging his clothes and hair. Edward yelled and shoved black hands away, while some of them started tugging at Alfons. Edward looked horrified as the black hands started spreading over the dashboard, swirling around their bodies. And at the time one of them entered Alfons' mouth, pushing down his throat, Edward panicked. "Get the fuck out of here, you slimy bastards!" He pulled them away, but his own arms were taken, being held back with a great force and a dreadful thought struck him. What if they got stuck inside the Gate forever, unable to come out? Or choked to death by monstrous, black hands?

He gritted his teeth. This was extremely bad. They had to get rid of them, or they definitely wouldn't make it. He imagined a slow and painful death, tortured by millions of black hands, making them both dissolve slowly just like his arm and leg.

_No!_

He refused to think about an end like that. Only one thing to do.

Edward stretched past Alfons again, struggling hard against the hold. He reached for a bar with his metal hand, feeling that the leather straps around his chest which held his arm in place would give out soon. With an exerted yell, he jerked forward and yanked the bar down.

The rocket shot forward at turbo speed.

Edward got flung back into his seat, getting all of Alfons' weight pressed onto him. To his great relief, the black hands disappeared as fast as they had shown up. They had managed to jerk out of their grasp.

It had been a close call.

However, he hadn't planned to use the turbo speed. They might be sent crashing right into the ground before he could pull over. Not only would they die; they would probably kill several other innocent people who'd happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But there was nothing he could do about that now… At least they had gotten rid of the black things. The rest came later. He quickly examined Alfons while he held the steer with one hand, to see if he was hurt. Fortunately he couldn't see anything wrong with him, in spite of their current situation, and he sighed deep.

Edward then got fixed on his task ahead, and clutched the steering wheel with both hands. Situated his eyes rigidly up front. And gasped. He saw an opening.

The purple spirals ended in front of them, revealing a hole of azure blue skies.

Edward held his breath. "This is it… Hold on, Alfons."

The rocket shut through the Gate and continued up towards the blue sky. Edward's eyes widened and he stared down at the ground.

It was… a city… They had just come up from the ground! He had imagined they would come from above. This was good news. At least he could manoeuvre away from the city to prevent innocent people from being hurt.

Edward blinked. He even knew this city. "Lior…" he whispered.

Then he suddenly remembered that the rocket still was heading upwards. He clutched the steer and pulled with a yell.

The rocket made a loop in the air before it straightened out. Edward swallowed and carefully steered the tip of the rocket diagonally downwards. His heart beat so fast it felt like it hummed. The rocket had too high speed. At this rate they would definitely crash and die.

Then he suddenly remembered. He had helped design rockets himself. This one wouldn't be so different from the ones he had worked with. He knew how to slow down!

He hit a button on the dashboard, and right on time, a huge parachute was released from their tail. The parachute caught up the air pressure and forced the speed of the rocket to decrease momentarily.

But it was still going down fast. Edward locked the steering wheel and closed both of his arms protectively around Alfons while he dug his face into his shoulder.

_This is it…_ he thought.

The rocket crashed into the sand of the desert, two kilometres away from the city of Lior.


	14. Balance

**Chapter 14: Balance**

--

Edward hesitantly opened his eyes with a quiet moan.

It had been a rough ride before they hit the ground. Last thing he remembered before he had blacked out was that it felt like the world had spun around like the inside of a blender.

It took some time for his eyes to focus. When he finally looked around, he realized that he hung upside down in his seat. Alfons hung from his lap the same way, still unconscious.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, another moan of pain escaping his mouth. "Damn it…" His head hurt, and his chest as well. He might've broken some ribs.

Underneath them there was a pile of shattered glass from what used to be their ceiling, although he could barely see anything. It was dark being trapped underneath a wreck. They had to get themselves out.

Edward moved his arms carefully and struggled to find the things that could release the belts. Damn those things. Although, it had probably saved their lives. His landing hadn't been perfect, but luckily they hadn't hit the ground with the nose first. He had been able to straighten the rocket out and it had slid along the sand.

He managed to remove the belts and held Alfons back from falling onto the glass by pressing his back and feet into a solid stance. Then he lowered Alfons gently down on his stomach, avoiding the worst pieces of sharp glass, hoping he wouldn't get seriously hurt. He lowered down himself, ignoring the pain of the shattered glass digging into his knees. He turned Alfons around in a more comfortable position and shook him lightly.

"Alfons…" He curved over and laid his ear against his chest and closed his eyes.

The relaxing sound of a heartbeat thumped towards his ear. Feeling relieved, he looked around the wreck that covered them and kicked some glass and loose metal parts out of the way. He could spot a thin crack of light to his left. He crawled towards the thin crack by the ground. The sharp light stung in his eyes, but he was happy for it. He kicked against the small opening to make it bigger for them to get through. Loose glass and metal plates gave in for his kicks, and soon the hole where big enough to slip out of.

Edward crawled back to Alfons, grabbed him under his arms, and dragged him with him out the hole while he tried to ignore his own pain.

Finally they were out. Edward made an exhausted sound, and dropped Alfons in the sand.

Outside. In the sun. It wasn't even noon. He fell to his knees and looked up at the clear blue skies. The sun shone unyieldingly and bright, warming his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Breathing in the air of his own world. Or was it just a dream?

He made a quick examination of his lover. Alfons was scratched up here and there, but didn't seem to be seriously hurt. The most important thing was that they were alive.

Edward sighed, and looked around. The wreck of the rocket barricaded the view towards the city, and Edward didn't bother go around. People would come very soon. If they hadn't seen the flying machine popping up from the ground, they would definitely see the thick, dark smoke that welled up in the air from the wreckage. They would come either to arrest them or send them to a hospital, and then arrest them afterwards.

He spit on his sleeve to clean out a wound on Alfons' forehead. Suddenly he heard a high pitched laughter.

He choked on his own breath. He had completely forgotten about—

He got knocked over and fell hard onto his back in the deep sand, not able to finish thinking the sentence. He hadn't even completely opened his eyes before he was pinned to the ground with his arms above his head by a grinning figure.

Edward kicked his legs and tried to get his arms free. "Envy! Let go--!"

"You know what, little shrimp? I guess I should have figured that you would try to kill me on our way."

Golden eyes glared up at him. "I didn't--"

Envy interrupted him with a sneer. "My body got crushed by that bold landing. But you know what?" He sniggered. "I'm immortal again. No silly attempt of yours can hurt me now."

"That's good for you," Edward hissed. "Let me go. I didn't crash the rocket on purpose. Do you really think I would risk killing both Alfons and myself to kill you?"

"Who knows," Envy replied with a shrug. "Anyway, now you'll come with me to the city, pet."

"What? No way, I'm not going anywhere with y--"

"Shut up." Envy dragged Edward on to his feet, holding his arm securely behind his back.

"I said _let me go_, you fucking bastard!" Edward struggled violently, working on pure adrenalin. "What about Alfons?"

"Poor thing," Envy said mockingly. "He'll get sunburned."

Edward swung his free arm towards Envy's face, but Envy dodged it easily and caught it in the air. But Edward had at least managed to turn to face Envy forward.

Envy tightened his grip around his wrists. "He'll be a burden to drag around, so he'll stay here."

"I thought we had a deal," Edward said, anger building up. "I brought you to the other side, so just go and leave us alone already."

"But that would be no fun," Envy said.

Edward glared at him, then without any warning he swung his leg up towards Envy's chest. Envy received the blow and was forced to release him as he got pushed back from the blond.

Edward clapped his hands, and couldn't help but smile of the familiar feeling of energy flowing through him as his metal arm transmuted into a blade, and he leaped forward to attack.

Before Envy could even react, the blade dug deep into his chest. He wondered slightly if he had chosen not to dodge it because he wouldn't die, or if the shrimp had been too fast.

Edward glared at Envy with his most spiteful look, and dug the blade deeper into his chest.

Envy smiled deviously. "You look kinda scary like that, shrimp." He backed off from the blade so it slid out of his chest with a vile sound. Envy staggered a little, waiting for his wound to heal. He frowned when it didn't, and coughed.

"How long is it since you last ate, Envy?" Edward asked.

Envy glared at him, alarmed. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Then he coughed again, a red substance escaping his mouth. He gasped.

"The red stones," Edward said. "Homunculi can't be immortal without them, right?"

Envy gritted his teeth. "You little…" His hands stretched out to grab him, but Edward dodged him with ease.

"You should hurry back and find some red stones, Envy," Edward continued lightly. "Or you'll die."

This time it was Envy's turn to glare hatefully at his enemy. If a look could kill, Edward would've been dead. "I'll come back for you," Envy hissed. "I'll fucking kill you!" That said, he ran off and disappeared. Retreated to lick his wounds.

Edward looked after him, feeling relieved. He transmuted his arm back to the original form, staring amused at the way it changed. He had really missed alchemy.

--

Alfons felt warm. Like it was a hot summer day. Feeling dazed, he opened his eyes and stared up at a deep, blue sky, and it had him wondering for a while. He had never seen such a sky in a long time. He had gotten used to the grey, rainy autumn-days. He felt the confusion hit him like the sharp sunlight.

His body hurt.

Alfons shifted a little and turned his head to the side. He discovered that he lay in sand. Warm, red desert sand. He had never been in a desert before. But somehow he just knew that this had to be a desert.

How the hell did he end up here?

There were tracks in the sand beside him. He mused. What an odd dream.

"Hey," a soft voice said somewhere behind him.

Alfons turned his head again, the pillow of soft, red sand shifted under his head.

There sat none other than Edward, leaning his back against a wrecked rocket and with an open book in his hands and a small smile on his face.

He was _reading_?

"You okay?" he asked.

Alfons scowled, head spinning. "You're joking… tell me that this is a dream."

Edward shrugged. "I don't really know."

Alfons sat up, immediately wishing he hadn't done so that abruptly, flinching from the pain in his head. The pain seemed real enough. To be sure he squeezed his own arm, hard, to see if he might wake. "Ouch…"

Edward snorted, and leaned his head tiredly on his knees. "You tried to get rid of me, didn't you? I guess it won't be that easy."

Alfons looked at him like in shock. "Edward…"

"Sorry to use your own little scheme against you." He sounded serious, even though a faint smirk revealed on his lips as he lifted his head again.

Alfons felt his stomach turn. "W-where _are_ we?"

"In a desert outside a town called Lior."

"Li… Lior?" Alfons had never heard of a city called Lior. It was definitely not a place in Africa. Even though he wasn't familiar with every city in Africa, he was sure he wasn't wrong. They were in a desert, but they were not in Africa.

Alfons swallowed hard and tried to calm his mind. Slowly he rose to his feet. He could see the tracks in the sand more clearly now. They told him that someone had dragged him into the shadow of the wreck while being unconscious. But even if he had lain in the shadow, the heat was overwhelming. He looked at Edward and then up at the rocket. It seemed to have been a hard fall. The truth came slowly, sinking in. "We… We're in your…"

Edward looked up at him again, still with a small smile on his face. "Yeah. This is the other side of the Gate." He held up the book he was reading. "Thanks for bringing this along, by the way."

Alfons felt slightly dizzy. "Why… Why did you bring me here?" He didn't know if he should be happy or angry. Maybe he was both. Or no. He wasn't happy. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to _die here_.

"I told you I couldn't come with you," Alfons said, helplessly furious. He turned to Edward, staring in disbelief. "Why did you bring me here?" he repeated.

Edward pulled himself to his feet as well and sighed deep. "I didn't have any choice. Envy showed up, remember? He made me bring him here, or else he would've killed you."

Alfons was about to argue, but shut up. He would only say inappropriate things. Like always.

Edward frowned and his voice came harder, encountering his silence. "I didn't want to go in the first place, and you _drugged _me. Even when you said you were dying, I wanted to be there for you till the end. But you--" At this point he was closer, pointing accusingly at Alfons' chest, before he shut himself up and turned away.

Alfons' eyes thinned. "You mean I betrayed your trust. It still doesn't answer to why you brought me along."

Edward kicked the sand, before he turned back at him. But he didn't reply.

Silence agreed. He knew it. Edward wouldn't forgive him that easily. Alfons looked down in the sand, feeling guilty. He had really betrayed Edward. "You could still have brought only Envy and left me at Thule. So why…?"

"Because…" Edward didn't seem to find his words. He looked away again and muttered: "You're such an idiot."

Alfons didn't know what to feel. He wanted to feel hurt and angry, but he didn't. He felt somehow glad. Relieved.

Edward cared about him. Edward really didn't want to leave him. Even though he had known, he was still feeling surprised. Even if Edward never forgave him for what he did, Alfons wouldn't really mind. He didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't even deserve Edward. But still, Edward hadn't left him despite of what he had done.

Alfons took some hesitant steps towards the blond, which immediately made the other alarmed. Hurriedly, without any warning, he wrapped his arms around Edward's back, before he could back away from him. Edward stiffened from the contact.

"I really wanted to come with you," Alfons whispered, digging his face into Edward's shoulder. "I just thought it would be as a betrayal of my own people if I just left. And… my illness. I didn't see the point… God… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." His throat corded together along with a growing lump in his chest. His shoulders trembled. He was pathetic… sobbing into Edward's shoulder like that. He must think he was some baby. But to his surprise, Edward relaxed slowly, and finally hugged him back.

"Don't think about that now," he said. "I'm sorry, Alfons. I couldn't just leave you there… I just thought… since you said you didn't have much time left… it wouldn't matter much. I wanted to show you my world… And so I could still be there for you."

Alfons smiled weakly through his falling tears. "I know… I know." He realized, what he really wanted was to spend his last time with Edward, as much as he possibly could.

They both pulled slightly away, and Alfons dried off his cheeks with his sleeve. The next thing he knew, Edward had dropped the book in the sand and his lips pressed against his own in a comfortable contact, closing his eyes.

Alfons succumbed, moving his hand up Edward's back and held protectively around him as the kiss went deeper.

It was hot. Nothing like the climate in Munich, Alfons noted. He could use a cup of cold water soon.

After a while he broke the kiss, slightly breathless and nuzzled into Edward's neck.

Edward opened his eyes and tilted his head up. A flush of relief washed over him. They were really safely on the other side. This couldn't be just a dream, right?

Alfons explored Edward with kisses up his jaw, noting several wounds here and there and the bleeding from his head. "You're hurt…"

Edward pulled slightly away and dried off some blood with the sleeve of his shirt. "Nothing serious, don't worry. How about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alfons nodded. The aching wasn't as bad now as when he woke up. "Just a little dizzy. So… what do we do now?" he asked.

"Walk towards the city, I guess," Edward said, lifting his gaze up to the rocket. "There's no way we'll get away with this though…" He frowned. "Strangely no one has showed up yet."

Alfons staggered a bit, feeling the strong dizziness taking over his balance. His head hurt badly. "I'm not … feeling so well."

Edward caught him as he collapsed, and held him up before he went crashing into the sand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Alfons took a deep breath as he fought to remain conscious. "It's hot… and I'm thirsty."

Edward arranged his arm over his shoulders to hold him up. "The city isn't far away. Stay awake, I'm too tired to carry you."

Then he set off as fast as he could towards the city. Alfons was only half walking by himself. Edward guessed he must be as dehydrated and tired as he felt. And on top of it Alfons was sick, he thought gloomily. What was left to do now was to find a cure for him. Maybe it was possible to make a cure with alchemy. Edward decided to get back to that later. Right now other things started to happen. Looking up front, he scowled and snorted.

A crowd of people was closing in and two fast-going cars leading them, as he had thought. "Great," he muttered.

After a sudden stop, making the sand fluttered everywhere; military people came hurriedly out of the car. Edward swallowed. One of the uniformed men from the car called out to them. "Stay where you are!"

Edward stopped impatiently, not bothered to use more energy to answer. As they got closer and in better view, he saw the blue uniforms better, and his suspicions got confirmed. He had hoped the military wasn't the first thing they'd run into. But they obviously weren't as lucky as he had hoped.

Up front there were six soldiers and one Brigadier General in charge. Behind them, obviously curious to the whole scene was a crowd of civil people, but they kept their distance. The unit made a halt a couple of metres in front of them, watching them warily.

"Identify yourselves!" the Brigadier General commanded.

Edward studied the man. He had never seen him before, but he recognized his rank by the single star-mark on his shoulder.

"Edward Elric, sir," he said, sounding more polite than he really were. "The Fullmetal alchemist."

"Brigadier General Carl Rheo Kiehle," he replied. "And I don't believe that you're a state alchemist, even less Edward Elric."

"Ah, so you know who I am?" Edward asked.

The Brigadier General looked irritated. "Keep your hands over your head."

Edward grimaced. He knew this wouldn't be so easy. He lifted obediently one hand over his head, still supporting Alfons with the other. A temporary compromise.

Although the soldiers had obviously received a sign, because they moved quickly forward and grabbed the both of them. Alfons was dragged away from him, being only barely conscious.

"Be careful!" Edward said fast. "My friend is sick." His arms got twisted behind his back and securely handcuffed. He winced from the pain in his ribs.

Alfons was held up on his feet by two men, holding firmly around his biceps. But his head pointed down, and his eyes were closed. He could've passed out already, or he was just too exhausted to keep his head straight. Edward gave him an anxious look. He didn't look too well.

Obviously they didn't consider Alfons as a threat in his state, so they didn't handcuff him.

"Listen,--" Edward tried getting the Brigadier General's attention, but his captivator held him firmly by his shoulders and pinned him to the spot, like he would try to run away after being handcuffed. "Just tell Roy Mustang that Edward Elric is here."

The Brigadier General obviously didn't like his attitude. He ignored Edward completely and ordered his followers. "Take them to the car. I want them brought to the base for questioning. Quietly."

Edward got alarmed. Quietly?

"It was an accident," he said fast. "You can't just--"

"You stay quiet," Brigadier General Kiehle interrupted, voice sharp, finally turning to face him. But his look seemed like he had released a burning arrow. "I declare you under suspicion for espionage under an active terrorist organization."

Edward gawked at him.

"I wouldn't be in your shoes," the Brigadier General added.

Edward struggled against the handcuffs and protested. "We're not spies!" He received a bicep around his throat by the soldier holding him, keeping him in place.

Brigadier General Kiehle curved towards him, ignorant to his struggling attempts. "Then why don't you tell me how and why you were in possession of a vehicle like that." He nodded towards the rocket.

Edward shut up. He didn't know how much to tell. It would probably be best to keep the parallel world a secret for now. The military of Amestris weren't actually known for trusting other countries. Then how would they comprehend the fact of another _world_?

"Take them away," the commanding officer ordered. "I want them brought in for proper questioning immediately."

"Wait!" Edward dug his own feet into the sand as the soldier moved to drag him towards the car. "My friend is sick," he repeated. "He needs a hospital. You can question me all you want."

"I won't accept any silly requests from _my_ suspects just out of the blue," the Brigadier General replied coolly.

Edward glared at him. So that's what this was. The way he had said "_my suspects_." The stupid, endless military games. Every commanding officer could only dream of a situation like this, taking control over it, and use it to get a promotion. And that's why he had specified to bring them _quietly_. He wouldn't even inform Roy Mustang.

Edward felt the anger building up inside him. He refused to let this man take advantage of him.

"Mustang is my commanding officer," he said coldly, and the Brigadier General stopped in his tracks. "I refuse to talk until he gets his ass over here."

"I told you," the older man said without turning, "you're in no position to make ridiculous requests. _Take them to the car_."

"Wait."

Edward immediately turned towards the new voice. It sounded strangely familiar. Brigadier General turned towards the voice as well.

A big man was heading towards them, the crowd lingering some steps behind him. As he drew closer, Edward choked out a gasp and stared at him with wide eyes.

The moustached and muscled man stopped perplexed some meters in front of them, looking puzzled. "Edward Elric? Is that you?"

Edward sighed and smiled, still in spite of still being securely captive. "I'm actually _happy_ to see you, Armstrong."

Alex Louis Armstrong came closer and eyed the whole scene intently. "Excuse me if I'm wrong, Brigadier General, but are you arresting a state alchemist of Colonel Roy Mustang's unit?"

Brigadier General Kiehle gritted his teeth slightly. "Yes, apparently I am."

"Ah, but no matter the rank, I think it would be the Colonel's responsibility to handle them from here. If you don't mind, I will contact him immediately and inform him about the situation."

The Brigadier General's eyes narrowed and teeth clenched, realizing he was about to lose. "And what right do you have, _former_ Major Armstrong, to suggest something like that?"

As in saying, _they're mine, I found them first_. Edward shuddered. He looked at Armstrong again. The bastard man had said _former_ Major?

Armstrong didn't seem affected. "I'm still a part of the military as a civilian state alchemist. I assist the citizens. And knowing Colonel Roy Mustang, I dare say he would be quite ticked at you for taking charge of his subordinate. I'm sure Fuhrer Hakuro would wonder why as well."

That worked.

The Brigadier General stepped nonchalantly towards the cars. "I'll be sure Colonel Roy Mustang will take _all_ responsibility from here on then," he said coldly. "Let them go."

To his relief he was released from the cuffs, and immediately moved to get Alfons before they dropped him right to the ground.

He hooked Alfons' arm over his shoulder again, and watched as the cars drove hurriedly away. He turned to Armstrong. "I don't know how to thank you. But you spared us for some deep shit."

Armstrong reached for his shoulder. "So it is really you, huh." Then he laughed loudly, the purple sparkles literally flared all around him, and grabbed both of them into a tight hug. "Who'd know you'd suddenly fall from the sky one day!"

Edward protested with gritted teeth, feeling his ribs cracking. "Aah! Put us down!"

Armstrong obliged and put them safely down on the ground again. "What in the world happened to you? And who's your friend? He looks like…" He stopped and just stared in wonder.

"I'll explain," Edward sighed. "Just give us some water, please."

Armstrong turned and waved at the small crowd of Liorians behind him. "Bring water!"

--

At Central headquarters 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye received a phone call. Her eyes widened at the message. "I understand. I will inform him immediately."

She put the phone down and practically ran towards her superior officer's office, knocking hard on the large wooden door.

"Enter," a voice said. Riza could hear that he was tired, even when he tried to hide it behind his strict façade.

She entered the office and saluted. Colonel Roy Mustang sat by his desk, working with a huge new pile of papers, regardless of that he had only been back in his seat for more than a month since he had been demoted to Corporal for two years. But after a series of strange and dreadful events, he had returned to his old position.

"Sir, I just received some unexpected news," Riza Hawkeye informed.

He looked questioningly up at her. She knew the sound of her voice had made him alarmed. "I got a phone call from former Major Armstrong in Lior. He said Edward Elric showed up in a flying machine."

Roy Mustang just stared at her. "What…?"

"Edward Elric, sir. He is back."

Two seconds later, the Colonel had abandoned his seat and was on his way out the door. "Prepare a car."

--

Edward sat on a chair beside a hospital bed, watching silently over a sleeping Alfons. He had been unconscious since he was brought in. He thought about his conversation with the doctor earlier.

"Consumption, you say?" The doctor had given him a questioningly look. "I've never heard of an illness like that before. But I guarantee you that I will examine him and look into it."

Edward had nodded. "Thank you."

He himself had been examined for injuries as well. It was nothing fatal. He had gotten a bandage around his head, and around his chest because of two broken ribs. Alfons had been bandaged here and there as well, but luckily he wasn't seriously hurt from the crash.

Edward sighed and rested his head in his hand. He knew Armstrong had contacted a certain someone after he had briefly told him his story, and he didn't even need to guess who.

Edward had told him fleetingly how he had ended up in a parallel world and lived there for two years together with Alfons Heiderich, and how he had been discovered by an organization who was interested in this world and alchemy, and that he in the end somehow had made it through the Gate with a rocket.

He trusted Armstrong to only tell the right people since he knew he was loyal to Mustang.

On their way to the hospital, Edward had discovered where the rocket had come through. In the middle of the city of Lior, where it had been a decorating transmutation circle on the ground at the market place. It had activated and collapsed, and somehow become the end of the Gate. The Gate had closed, but the ground was still a hole of stones. Edward had clapped and repaired the hole with alchemy. It was the least he could do, being the one who had destroyed the market in the first place. Luckily, no one had been hurt when the ground collapsed.

Edward fell exhaustedly back in his chair and closed his eyes. He easily could've fallen asleep right then and there.

"Edward…"

Edward jumped in his seat and found Alfons looking up at him, slightly pale.

Edward grinned sheepishly at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Alfons looked up in the ceiling and frowned, like he found it hard to tell. "Not bad, actually…" he replied after a while. He made some effort to sit up in his bed. "Is… is this a hospital?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, but take it easy. I'm glad you're all right."

"Who were those people who met us?"

Edward snorted. "That was some bastard from the military. I hadn't seen him before, and hope I never will in the future."

Alfons looked anxious. "Are they still after us?"

Edward shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He doesn't have anything to say concerning me. I'm not his problem." He grinned. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I drew in and out of consciousness, "Alfons explained. "But someone saved us, right?"

"You mean Armstrong," Edward chuckled. "I used to work with him in the military. He was a State alchemist, like I was."

"State alchemist?"

"Yeah, dogs of the military."

Alfons scowled. "I've never thought of you being in the military… weren't you kind of young at the time?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess, but I was talented and I needed the position to reach my goal, so I got in when I was twelve."

Alfons raised his eyebrows and just stared at him in wonder. "Am I really in another world?"

He felt he longed to see it, now that he was here. See the other world outside these hospital walls. Before it was too late…

"You are," Edward replied, crossing his arms. "And only because of the fact that you drugged me."

Alfons still felt guilty about that, even though they had made up for that. Hadn't they? "I said I was sorry," he said. "But I couldn't exactly tell you on beforehand now, could I? You would've refused to let me come with you to the Gate."

"Damn right I would!" Edward said stably. "I would've tied you up to the goddamned bed and have you stayed there until I got home!"

Alfons was about to reply, but instead surprised himself by how amusing the mentioned thought sounded. He shook his head and regained the thread. "Think about it this way. Envy probably would've approached you when you were alone, and you would never have come back, and I'd lie there wondering what happened, or considering the thought that you just left me."

Edward was about to argue, but then the last part of Alfons' words sank slowly into his mind and his face softened. "I'd never do that, and you know it. Besides, dealing with Envy would've been a piece of cake if I had been alone."

Alfons looked away and didn't reply to that, feeling somehow worse. He wasn't sure if Edward was right, but he still had a point about one thing. If he's role hadn't just been being the useless hostage being used to control Edward all the time, they would've been spared for a lot of their trouble. It made Alfons in a bad mood.

Fortunately, he had the world's best medication for bad moods. Edward laid a hand on his thigh and moved to sit on the bed beside him. "I'm not sorry that we came here," he said kindly. "I think something good will come out of it for all of us."

Alfons looked up, forming a mild smile. "You're unusually optimistic today."

"Can you blame me? We've just survived travelling through a portal to another dimension by crashing a rocket. We even got away with it. For now," Edward added before he stole a light kiss, and Alfons felt suddenly much better. He kissed back.

When they pulled away, Edward caught his blue eyes. "Have you been coughing lately?"

Alfons looked puzzled at him by the sudden change of topic. "What do you mean? Of course I have--"

"I mean," Edward interrupted, "since you got here?"

"To the hospital? I've been unconscious--"

"To this _world_, dumbass."

Alfons gave him an angry glare for calling him that, but then he gave the question some thought. "Now that you mention it, I don't think so. I can't remember."

Edward nodded. "I told the doctor about you illness."

Alfons' eyes widened. "You what?" In an instant he imagined being locked up in an underground quarantine with masked doctors and that he'd never see the sun ever again.

Edward ignored his reaction and continued. "And the funny thing is, the doctor didn't know what consumption was."

Alfons stared at him, perplexed. "He didn't…?"

"No." Edward looked at him carefully. "I don't think consumption exists in this world."

Alfons' eyes got even wider. "Wha… What does that mean?" He imagined an even worse scenario; that he had brought a deadly, incurable illness to this world! It would be fatal…

"It means," Edward said, a smile forming on his face, "that you don't have it either."

Alfons stared at him. _What?_

He couldn't believe what Edward claimed. He sighed and looked away. "Nice thought, Edward. But that's simply impossible. There is no cure against it… How can I not have it anymore?"

Edward rose from his chair and crossed his arms. "Because of the Gate. You were out… but I saw the whole thing. Black things attacked us. Crept into your mouth. It was freaking nasty, but it seems, that it removed your disease. The Gate restores the balance between the two worlds. That's one of the messages my father wrote in that stupid coded book. I've just been reading it over and over. There's no mistake."

Alfons fell silent of the mention of Hohenheim. He knew Edward was deeply wounded inside of seeing his father die right in front of him, so arguing about it wouldn't make things better.

There was a heavy silence, until the door knocked. A doctor came in with a journal in his hands. "How are you feeling, Alfons?" He went over to the bed and smiled at him.

"I'm okay," Alfons said, ignoring the little snort through Edward's nose.

"Edward told me you were sick, is that right?" the doctor asked.

Alfons nodded. "Yes…"

"Well, I have some news for you. We've run some tests of you and you seem completely healthy, regardless of the wounds from the crash."

Alfons looked shocked at the doctor, and then at Edward, who gave him a 'told you-look'.

Alfons frowned. "I don't understand… I've been coughing up blood for months. They said it was incurable."

The doctor looked at him seriously. "Then it must be a miracle." He smiled warmly. "You can stay overnight if you want, but you're good to go tomorrow."

Edward smirked when the doctor had left, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm really not…" Alfons stared straight forward, without looking at anything particular. "I'm not dying…" he said.

He had been so prepared to die. Thinking for so long that he didn't have much time left to live that he had gotten used to it.

And now he suddenly had all the time in the world. But in a different world, that is.

Edward walked towards his bed and sat down beside him again. "No, you're not dying," he said softly. "…Aren't you glad?"

Alfons shook his head, as getting out of a trance. "Yeah, of course I am… I just… I was so used to the thought that I could die tomorrow, or later this day, or even some minutes from now."

Edward frowned and looked away from him. "That must have been… terrible."

Alfons shrugged. "I guess." Then he smiled and reached for Edward's shirt. Edward turned to him again and let Alfons pull him closer. And suddenly Edward embraced him.

Alfons stiffened. Edward _hugged_ him. It was absolutely _lame_ that a small thing like that could be so big. But he just realized that Edward never hugged anyone. At least not that way.

Edward had never been a person in liking of common physical contact. It was weird to dwell over something simple like that. But just by that hug, Alfons realized more and more.

"Thank you," Alfons whispered, small droplets forming in his eyes. It hadn't really submerged properly within him, but the whole reason that he had gained a new chance to live, was Edward.

At first he had been angry for being pulled into this world, but if he had stayed behind in Germany, he'd still be dying.

In his own world he was destined to die before he'd turn 18. But in this world, he could continue living.

Edward released him from the embrace and gently squeezed his shoulders while he looked puzzled at him. "Hey," he said softly. "Get rid of those panda eyes."

Alfons finally started to see for real that Edward really wanted him in his life. Not only in Munich where they just had happened to live together, but here in this world as well, even when Edward could go back to his family and friends, he wanted Alfons to be a part of it. That was why he had brought him along.

While Edward lifted a hand to gently touch his wet cheek, Alfons reached forward for his lower lip. He nibbled it, getting the familiar warm feeling inside when Edward parted his lips and tasted him back. They kissed gently, tenderly.

The door knocked again, making them both jump and Edward threw himself back in his chair and Alfons wiped off some tears from his cheek.

The doctor from before came inside. "Edward, there is someone here who wishes to see you."

Edward nodded, finding quickly back to his senses. "Somehow I feel like I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Who is it?" Alfons asked.

"Hopefully someone who missed me while I was gone," Edward replied dryly. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Yeah." Alfons wondered if Edward really felt nervous, or if it just seemed like it.

Edward rose from the bed and picked up his book on the way. Then he walked past the doctor into the hall.

The doctor walked with him to a room. "In here."

Edward nodded. "Right." He opened the door and entered, then closing it carefully behind him without taking his time to examine the room first. He turned around slowly, and fixed his eyes on the man who stood by the window. He had his back turned to him, but Edward knew immediately who he was. He knew that back, that blue uniform, that raven-black hair from anywhere.

Colonel Roy Mustang turned around from the window and measured some steps forward. At his side stood a stringent blond woman. 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Edward's eyes widened as he met Mustang's one eye. The eye patch hadn't been there the last time he had seen him. Apart from that, he was as firm and beautiful as he remembered.

Roy Mustang noted his reaction, but didn't mention anything about it. Instead he said: "As I thought. You were alive after all, Fullmetal."

So he had really been alive all along, Mustang mused, slightly wondering about the foreign fashioned clothing. Not to mention the bandages on parts of his slim body. His golden hair was bound up in a ponytail. His face was less childlike than before, and his eyes had seen more.

The kid had changed. He was becoming a man. Even grown taller. Roy Mustang was impressed.

Edward stood slightly stiff, not really knowing what to say. He hadn't moved from his spot by the door since he closed it, and had almost flinched by the use of his old state alchemist-name. He hadn't heard anyone call him that since the last time he had seen Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Somehow I am," he finally said, human fingers nervously clutching the hard cover of his book. For some reason he suddenly came to think of how he was dressed, and that maybe he at least should have buttoned up his shirt properly before entering the door.

Mustang smirked and shook his head. "Rumours spread fast. You fell into trouble only five minutes after you got back, I hear. That sounds just like you."

Edward snorted. "It wasn't exactly like the warm welcome I expected."

The Colonel smiled, but silently cursed that Brigadier General Kiehle, who had wanted to take advantage of the situation to step closer to another promotion. Luckily he had been informed in time. He turned to Hawkeye. "Leave us, please."

"Yes, sir."

As she went past Edward, she gave him a smile and a welcoming look, and Edward felt a little better.

When she had left, Mustang's face softened a little. "Where have you been all this time, Fullmetal?"

"A parallel world," Edward said slowly. "On the other side of the Gate."

Roy Mustang frowned. "I would like to hear more about that." He gestured at two chairs and a small table with a pot of coffee.

Edward complied and went towards him. But he stopped abruptly in his tracks as Roy Mustang came towards him instead, closing his arms tightly around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

Edward stiffened.

Mustang noticed his reaction, but it still didn't keep him from caressing the back of his head, stroking the soft hair.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered.

Edward didn't reply. Only found himself slowly relaxing and burying his face into the stern, blue uniform.

The Colonel pulled slightly away, placing his hand around Edward's jaw, lifting his head slightly, not forcefully, and curved down to kiss him. He had only imagined how it would be to kiss Edward one more time. He never thought it actually would happen again.

But then he froze. Two firm metal fingers at his lips had stopped him from doing what he was about to do. He couldn't help feeling confused.

Edward stepped slightly away from him, not meeting his eyes and the older man almost missed the muttered 'sorry' from the blond's stiff lips.

Roy Mustang formed a deep frown, watching him closely. Ah, he should've known. Two years were a long time. He couldn't expect the kid to feel the same. He didn't even know if he still did himself. Yes, two years were quite a long time… But still, he had missed the small, blond alchemist.

He cleared his throat huskily and turned around towards the table. He sat down and poured himself some coffee. He would definitely need some. Even in this heat. Clear his mind. Make him think rationally. He didn't know if Edward even liked coffee, but poured into two cups anyway. "Sit down," he said.

Edward obliged relieved and sat down across of him.

"Tell me what happened," Mustang said, shoving a cup towards him and noted how the blond tasted the fluid curiously, before wrinkling his nose and shoved the cup some inches away. So he hadn't changed _that_ much, after all.

Edward sighed. As he described his last two years, Roy Mustang didn't interrupt him even once. Edward told him about his father, the towns he had been in, the machines that could fly in the sky, that alchemy didn't exist, about the university he had been studying at, the people he had met, especially about Alfons. And he told how people had the same faces (even some of the same names), that he had worked with developing rockets, and in the end about Thule Society. There was a lot to tell. Edward's throat was all dry long before he was done.

"The Gate in the other world has been open ever since," Edward said. "I failed to close it before Thule went through. And I've tried to close it ever since then to avoid more people coming through. But Envy showed up the night it would work, and changed everything. He threatened to kill us if I didn't give him a ride here. So I did. I didn't even know if we would succeed." Edward fell silent.

Roy Mustang had completely forgotten about his coffee. He had the cup in his hand, but he had failed to drink it, and now it had turned cold. He put his cup down on the table and crossed his legs while rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"If you're about to throw me in jail, just say so," Edward muttered.

Roy Mustang snorted and crossed his arms as well. "My, my… so it's you who are responsible for my recent all-nighters."

Edward scowled. "What are you saying?" Then he realized. He didn't know anything about what had happened the last two years. Almost. More importantly, what had happened considering Thule Society coming to this world? And his expectations were right.

The Colonel gave him a serious look. "You're not the only one who's made an unexpected appearance through the Gate in a flying machine."

"It's Thule," Edward said, fists clenching. "That woman… she's insane."

"Insane enough to throw bombs over Lior and Central," Mustang stated. "Hundreds of people have been killed. It's war."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Hundreds… killed…" So it was like the Brigadier General had said. The active terrorist organization was Thule Society. No wonder why they had been suspicious, showing up in a rocket.

"It's war against an enemy we don't even know," Mustang said firmly. He noted the look in Edward's eyes. "Don't even think about blaming yourself for this mess, Edward Elric."

"I am responsible for this," Edward said, his voice trembled. "I opened it. I failed to close it in time."

"I've heard your story, Fullmetal. You didn't have any choice at the time. No one knew that they intended this. You should instead do what you can to make us know our enemy better, since you've in fact met them."

Edward nodded without looking at him. He was suddenly afraid to look the Colonel in the eye. Afraid of seeing any traces of hate or blame towards him.

"I'll do my best," Edward muttered.

"Good."

"You said there were bombs," Edward said suddenly.

"Yes," Mustang replied puzzled.

"What kind of bombs?"

Why did he ask about that? Mustang eyed him carefully. "We don't know."

"I see," Edward said. "They brought them from the other side as well."

Mustang scratched his cheek and let the small alchemist continue.

Edward picked his words circumspectly. "Very recent research taught me that Thule is using a material called uranium to make highly destructive weapons."

With a frown, Mustang swallowed a big gulp of cold coffee, forgetting the fact that it had turned cold. He cleared his throat abruptly and put the cup away to make sure he wouldn't make the same mistake again. "Where did you get information like that?" he asked.

Edward held up the book in his hand.

He should have guessed. "Is that book from the other world?"

Edward nodded. "It belonged to my father."

"Hohenheim?" Mustang scowled. "So it's over there he's been all this time. He didn't come back with you?"

Edward looked away. "I guess not. A military man from Thule killed him." So his father hadn't come back after all. He was dead. His body lost. Edward felt a heavy twist in the pit of his stomach. He would never understand exactly how the Gate worked.

"My condolences," Roy Mustang said, bowing his head slightly.

"He coded the book," Edward said. "That's why I know. In the beginning he worked with Thule, but then he went against them."

Mustang eyed the book. Interesting. It could be helpful. "So he has written about Thule in there as well?"

"I don't know. There were over a hundred books. I didn't have time to go through them all. I hadn't really…" he stopped and looked away again.

"Hadn't what?"

"I hadn't planned on coming back," Edward said in a low voice, not looking at him. "I only did because I didn't have a choice."

Mustang got mildly surprised. He hadn't wanted to--? Why? He was curious, but things like that had to wait. "You still haven't told me the reason why you ended up on the other side of the Gate in the first place," he pointed out.

Edward looked to the side. "If the rest of this world knew, I'd be executed."

Roy looked carefully at him. "So it's true. You preformed a successful human transmutation on your brother."

Edward finally let his eyes gaze in his direction, searching his one eye to see if he was lying. He would finally be really sure. Get solid proof. "Al… he really is…"

Roy Mustang gave him a nod.

His brother was really restored to his own body. Edward just wanted to storm right out of there and find him!

"I've heard the story about Alphonse Elric," Roy Mustang said, a knowing smile forming on his face. "He was unfortunately traumatized by his mother's sudden death and hid himself in a suit of armour for 4 years. When his older brother disappeared, he decided to come out of hiding and look for him instead. That's the common story."

Edward stared at the Colonel, slightly confused. "You…" Then he laughed quietly, rubbing his forehead. "You covered it up, didn't you?"

Roy Mustang smirked, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "I knew you would bring him back someday. I couldn't let them have you put to trial for human transmutation and executed for it when you returned, right?"

Edward didn't know what to say. He found himself stuttering something incoherent.

"Don't worry about it. I fixed your mess two years ago, so you'll be okay. Everyone's waiting to see if Al finds you."

Edward took a deep breath and stood up. "Thank you, Colonel. Now I have a train to catch as soon as possible."

The Colonel loosened his arms and leaned forward, elbows on his knees instead. "Not so fast, Edward."

Edward stopped in his tracks without turning around. The Colonel had just called him _Edward_…

"Remember that no matter how long time it's been, you're still my subordinate." Mustang didn't really want to throw that one to his face, but the kid was too God damned impatient, about to run off before even knowing everything.

Edward turned around and scowled at the Colonel.

"Human transmutation was only half of what I had to clean up for you," Mustang said menacingly. "The higher-ups wants to court materialize you for deserting the military. I had to go through hell to convince them to wait for your return so you'd get a chance to explain."

"Damn it," Edward muttered.

Mustang crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't care about you, so you should be grateful."

"I am," Edward reassured fast. "But I'll worry about crap like that later. You should know, I won't let you keep me from seeing Al."

"Yes, about that…" Mustang sighed deep. "I'm afraid you won't find him in Rizembool."

Edward flinched, golden eyes fixed intently on him. "Where is my brother?"

Roy Mustang rubbed his forehead tiredly with his palm. "Two weeks ago, Alphonse volunteered as a state alchemist. He came to me, resolute to be a dog of the military so he'd be able to look for you with all resources," he said, silently smiled. "Although, he had lost his memories when he was restored. 4 years gone. He has no memories of being in a suit of armour, or travelling with you. But he had gathered some information from the people he knows. Although no one thought you were still alive, except him."

"He lost his memories…?" Edward sat down on his chair again and swallowed. So the transmutation hadn't been completely perfect. But Al really became a state alchemist as _he_ had been.

_Stupid Al… What the hell had he gotten himself into?_

Somehow he knew this would have something to do with meeting him in the abstract, white space.

"He had lost 4 years of his physics as well," Mustang said. "Your brother is thirteen."

"_Where _is he?" Edward repeated the question, somewhat louder this time.

Mustang sighed, but kept his confident attitude. "When the flying machines showed up and made a chaos in Lior, and he figured you might have a connection to it, as in you could be at the place they had come from," Mustang explained. "He is as determined as you are. He disobeyed my orders, and went after them alone."

"He _what_?!" Edward snapped, prepared to run for the door. To go after him.

"The problem is," Mustang continued firmly, "we don't know where he is, and neither do we know where the Thule-people are hiding."

Edward dug his face into his hands. "Shit."

_Al was missing._

"My conclusion is that he is somewhere unable to contact me. He could've been taken captive, but that's too soon to--"

Edward rose fast, suddenly angry. "Isn't anyone even out looking for him? Why the hell are we just sitting here?!" Silently a fear gripped his heart, the thought of Al alone in the white space of nothingness with a shackled Gate.

"_Al… Come with me."_

Those defeated bronze eyes. "_I'm sorry, Nii-san… I can't…"_

It couldn't be…

"Of course I have a search party, who do you think I am?" Colonel Roy Mustang nonchalantly crossed his arms, dragging Edward back to the present. "Havoc is leading a rescue group. They send me reports daily but unfortunately they haven't had any luck yet."

Edward trembled lightly, but didn't reply. _Calm yourself down!_

"I would've led the group myself," Roy continued, "but I am unable to because of other priorities concerning Thule. We're preparing our defences for a new attack at Central each day. The Brigadier General you met before is having the same responsibility with Lior. Although in Central, we're planning on building a machine that might help us in following them."

Edward looked at him, enlightened. "You're building a flying machine?"

The Colonel nodded. "Yes, although we haven't succeeded yet. We're unable to--"

"No worries," Edward said, a smirk forming on his lips. "My friend and I know exactly how those things work."

_I will find you, Al…_

--

Their faces were priceless. Edward had a hard time hiding his thin smile.

Colonel Roy Mustang froze of the sight of Alfons Heiderich, and Alfons' eyes seemed to be about to pop out of his head.

"Colonel, Alfons Heiderich, Alfons, this is Colonel Roy Mustang," he presented them rapidly.

Mustang nodded at him. "I understand that you have knowledge of these flying machines," he went directly to the point.

Alfons felt he had to stand, feeling very respectful towards the man. He stood up slowly, being as healthy as he could be after a rocket crash, and nodded back. "Yes, sir…" This man was a splitting image of the Roy he had used to know in Germany. As two drops of water. Suddenly it came down to him how it must have been for Edward, being in another world, every day seeing exact copies of the people he had used to know, and know that they weren't the same.

And himself, he must really be a splitting image of Edward's brother. He could even tell by the look in Roy Mustang's eye that he was being recognized and the slight confusion that followed.

"Splendid. I will personally hire you into my team, as an scientific expert. You'll be helping us in a very serious matter, so I won't take no for an answer."

Even Edward was surprised over the direct order. But he smiled.

Alfons stared at them like they were insane. "Me in the military?"

"Not directly," Mustang said. "You will not be participating in battle, with your lack of experience and training. We need your ability to build flying machines as fast as possible."

That being said, Alfons nodded determinedly. "I'll do it."

"Good. I expect to see both of you at my office at noon tomorrow."

--

After the Colonel had left the room, Alfons sat slowly down on the bed. "This is unbelievable."

"With your knowledge of rockets and electronic technology _combined_ with my alchemy, we could build airplanes easy as a piece of cake," Edward said. He slumped down on the chair, looking pensive. "But of course, you'd get the honour, even be in charge of it."

Alfons looked straight forward, lying back in his hospital bed. He hadn't thought about it like that before. "This is like a dream…"

"It will work," Edward said. "It's not a dream. This world is as real as the other one."

"I know… But why all this so suddenly?" Alfons asked. He got the feeling something was terribly wrong, and of course – Thule Society must have something to do with it.

"They're going after Thule," Edward said, confirming his assumptions. "They've killed hundreds of people with bombs made of materials from the other world."

Alfons' eyes widened. "That's horrible…"

"And that's not everything," Edward continued darkly. "My brother… he's gone."

Alfons frowned. "Gone? You mean…?"

"I think they have him," Edward in a low voice.

Alarmed about all the bad news, Alfons continued hesitantly. "So… we'll build airplanes. Then what?"

"Then I'll be heading out," Edward said resolutely. "To find my little brother, and possibly kick Thule's asses."

Alfons nodded, a slight smile forming in his face. "I see. I'll come with you."

"You will?" Edward asked in wonder.

"Don't look so shocked, of course I will," Alfons said. "We'll find him together, and stop this war."

Edward looked at his lover and smiled over his encouraging optimism. "Yeah… Thank you, Alfons."

"That's why I'm here," he replied, smiling back. Immediately after, he felt Edward's warm lips against his own. He kept smiling into the kiss.

Finally he could continue to live again. Why not save the world now that he was getting started?

--

This was the last chapter of this story, but this continues in a sequel: _Amestris 1917: The Equivalent Bond_

Please leave me a review before you go!_  
_


End file.
